Superando a Naruto
by Insamniam
Summary: Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, así que no sean tan sanguinarios, [inserte carita de gato regañado] en todo caso este fanfic es un poco (por no decir infinitamente) cruel con Naruto, así que a quien le duelan este tipo de cosas con cuernos, y netorare mejor que no lo lea por su propio bien, (incesto Boruto x Hinata).
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, así que no sean tan sanguinarios, [inserte carita de gato regañado] en todo caso este fanfic es un poco (por no decir infinitamente) cruel con Naruto, así que a quien le duelan este tipo de cosas con cuernos, y netorare mejor que no lo lea por su propio bien, si bien esta es la introducción, y aun todo esta gris, solo es la introducción, claro esto suponiendo que alguien lo lea, y si es el caso, espero que lo disfrutes, subiré un capitulo semanal.

Solo una cosa más antes de nada, mi lengua nativa es el español así que si conoces el idioma te recomiendo leer la versión original la cual subiré al pie de esta, ya que esta estará traducida por nuestro amigo goolge y corregida con el poco ingles que manejo, si conoces un mejor traductor puedes dejarme un comentario.

El rubio bajo los escalones aun soñoliento hacia el comedor, rascando su abdomen, saludado por la dulce voz de su madre, hola Boruto, siéntate a desayunar le dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras servía el desayuno, hola mama, mmm huele a yakisoba dijo Boruto sentándose y guiado por el olor, sí, creo que es tu favorito dijo Himawari, mientras se atragantaba con uno de los bollos, Boruto un poco más despierto y mordiendo uno de los bollos mientras su madre aun servía el desayuno noto la clásica ausencia de su padre, haciendo una mueca torciendo la boca y juntando un poco las cejas hacia la silla desocupada del Hokage, Naruto se fue temprano hoy, creo que esta semana su trabajo está más pesado que de costumbre, dijo Hinata al notar el gesto de su hijo, y con una sonrisa algo forzada, Boruto giro su mueca de enojo hacia su madre, Hinata sin bajar la guardia continuo con su sonrisa forzada, y Boruto suspiro brevemente relajándose un poco, ¿y el tonto de papa al menos llego a dormir?, pregunto volviendo a comer y con un tono un poco deprimente, claro hijo, un poco tarde pero llego, le respondió Hinata con el mismo nerviosismo en su vos, sosteniendo sus manos sudorosas detrás de su espalda, Boruto solo hizo un sonido de jmmm y siguió comiendo.

De pronto Himawari sin notar la situación, ni querer interrumpirla rompió un poco la atmosfera oscura y silenciosa de la sala, mami ayer Sarada me dijo que me podía quedar una noche en su casa, ¿oh de verdad? Pregunto Hinata tratando de ignorar un poco la actitud de su hijo, si me dijo que me quedara para practicar un nuevo jutsu que aprendió de su padre, dijo Himawari mientras se paraba de la mesa aun con el ultimo yakisoba en su boca, bueno entonces supongo que hoy cocinare para dos dijo Hinata, Boruto rechino los dientes, para tres, para tres, jaja que torpe soy, dijo Hinata tratando de enmendar su error.

Boruto se paró abruptamente tragando casi de un golpe el yakisoba que le faltaba, algo apresurado y violento casi tiro la silla al irse hacia el baño, Hinata quiso consolarlo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada para no empeorar más las cosas, menos después del portazo del baño.

Himawari tomo su mochila y le dijo a Hinata que se iría un poco temprano ya que había quedado de pasar por casa de Hanabi, está bien corazón, pero pasas por la casa en la tarde antes de irte con Sarada, grito Hinata en la puerta antes de que Himawari desapareciera del horizonte.

Que cansada estoy pensó Hinata mientras recogía la cama de Boruto, y se hundía en sus pensamientos, dios Boruto es tan desordenado, siempre deja sus box tirados por todo el cuarto, aunque como lo voy a culpar, Naruto casi nunca interactúa con él, me pregunto si es por esto que Tsunade nunca se casó, Hinata dio un largo suspiro, ojala se tomara unas vacaciones, eso aria muy feliz a Boruto, además he estado tan sola desde que se convirtió en Hokage.

Maldito idiota, dijo Boruto mientras cerro de un portazo la puerta del baño, apuesto a que ni siquiera ha llegado a dormir en semanas, pensó mientras entraba a la bañera, pedazo de basura, como es posible que ni siquiera venga a ver a mama una vez al día, debería joderlo, tal vez si arruino algún edificio, el muy idiota venga a vernos una maldita ves, sí; si arruino la escuela de seguro tiene que venir, decidió Boruto mientras buscaba una toalla, mierda, carajo por el estúpido de Naruto olvide una toalla, ¡mama!, ¡MAMA!, Boruto grito, sin respuesta alguna, bueno supongo que me secare en el cuarto, pensó mientras salía del baño.

Hinata aun limpiaba el cuarto de su hijo, pero no escucho a Boruto, porque estaba algo ida en sus pensamientos, mientras recogía la ropa sucia del cuarto, además que Boruto tomo el baño del primer piso, aunque debo enseñar a Boruto a ser más ordenado, si no lo hago Naruto jamás lo hará, dijo Hinata mientras se agachaba sacando la ropa de debajo la cama, de pronto Boruto entro al cuarto y Hinata vio sus pies mientras recogía la ropa, Boruto siempre eres tan desordenado, tienes que cambiar yo no voy a estar siempre dijo Hinata mientras se paraba, me estas escuchando Boru- Hinata quedo completamente estática por un momento mientras veía a Boruto desnudo frente a ella, si ma, ya lo sé dijo el chico que no noto la situación, sino un instante luego de responder a Hinata, ¡MAMA! ¿¡QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO!? Le grito Boruto a su madre mientras se cubría rápidamente con una toalla que recogió del suelo, Hinata reacciono con el grito de Boruto, y se cubrió los ojos rápidamente, eso… eso debería preguntar yo Boruto ¿Por qué estas desnudo?, dijo con una vos nerviosa, casi tartamuda, mientras volteaba la mirada y se cubría los ojos, ¡no había toallas en el baño, y olvide la mía!, grito Boruto algo enojado por la acusación de Hinata, o es verdad, olvide ponerlas ayer, perdóname Boruto, respondió la madre algo apenada, está bien mama, y además ya puedes mirar, dijo Boruto ya más calmado, Hinata bajo su mano y volteo su rostro hacia Boruto, este se había puesto la toalla en la cintura, jaja bueno no pasó nada, solo se más cuidadoso de hoy en adelante, dijo Hinata ya calmada y con la dulce voz con la que trataba a sus hijos, si, si mama ya se, le respondió Boruto agitando las manos de arriba abajo, siempre dices si, si pero nunca lo haces Boruto, respondió Hinata mientras suspiraba, poniendo una mano en el cabello del chico, bueno al menos estas creciendo bastante, dijo Hinata agitando el cabello de Boruto y con una voz un poco picara, y con algo de rojo en sus mejillas, Boruto se zafo de su madre, y le dijo que se iría a la academia, que hoy salían a vacaciones, y que iría a jugar con Inojin y Shikadai, está bien pero llega para almorzar dijo Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Hinata camino hacia la cocina algo mareada, sosteniéndose un poco contra las paredes, fue algo difícil mantener la calma frente a Boruto, dios ha crecido demasiado dijo con tono cansado y bajo, mientras tomaba las ollas para hacer el almuerzo, bueno al menos ya supero a su padre en algo pensó Hinata haciendo una sonrisita picarona, ¡adiós mama! vocifero Boruto repentinamente al salir como un cohete de la casa, ¡no olvides venir a almorzar! le grito Hinata mientras este cruzaba la puerta.

Boruto de camino se encontró a Inojin y Shikadai, tratan de pasarme de nuevo pregunto Boruto a los chicos, que estaban concentrados en sus game boys, porque me esforzaría con un tramposo dijo Shikadai algo indiferente, Inojin solo asintió, Boruto sonrió sínicamente mientras trato de ver la pantalla de las game boys, no seas fastidioso dijo Shikadai con un gesto de molestia, mientras tapaba la pantalla de Inojin y guardaba la propia, jaja lo sabía, dijo Boruto mientras ponía sus brazos sobre ambos, hijo de perra, pensó Shikadai en el fondo pero sin decir nada, aunque su cara se puso algo roja, de todas formas que quieres, pregunto Inojin mientras guardaba su juego, bueno quiero que me ayuden a ver a el "idiota", contesto Boruto bastante animado, ¿el idiota? Pregunto Inojin intrigado, su padre le contesto Shikadai con vos desanimada, jaja ves que no soy el único que lo cree dijo Boruto sonriendo a Shikadai, no nos metas en esas cosas tuyas, siempre terminamos jodidos por tu culpa dijo Shikadai quitándose el brazo de Boruto de encima, oh vamos chicos, si ustedes no me ayudan no podré hacerlo, solo quiero decirle algo a papa lo juro, contesto Boruto mientras le rogaba con las manos a Shikadai si como no ¿la última ves solo querías ver las caras Hokage no? Dijo Shikadai incrédulo y aun con ganas de seguir con su juego, lo juro esta vez es diferente, es por el veinticinco dijo Boruto aun rogándole a Shikadai, no me convences dijo Shikadai aun indiferente, oh vamos tu si me ayudas ¿no Inojin?, por mi está bien, no tengo nada que hacer luego de la clausura, dijo Inojin poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, ¿en serio le ayudaras? Pregunto Shikadai algo sorprendido, bueno no hay mucho más que hacer, y ya me aburrí de este juego dijo Inojin mientras mostraba la pantalla, en efecto era el juego donde Boruto les llevaba bastantes niveles en clasificación a ambos, Boruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, Shikadai de inmediato se molestó, o perdona Shikadai, vamos ayúdame, no, por favor necesito tu ayuda especialmente, que no respondió Shikadai más molesto que antes por la imprudencia de Inojin, debería matarlos a ambos pensó Shikadai, Boruto se acercó a la oreja de Shikadai y le susurro que si le ayudaba de diría como hace trampa en el juego, bien y que quieres que haga dijo Shikadai de nuevo con el tono tranquilo que lo caracterizaba, jaja bueno solo quiero que distraigas a tu padre un rato en la clausura, ya que el idiota seguro que no vendrá, tu papa lo vendrá a remplazar en representación, solo quiero que lo entretengas un rato, si claro la misión más fácil del mundo ¿verdad? Pregunto Shikadai a Boruto con desdén, jaja ¿verdad?, contesto Boruto sonriendo cínicamente, no te pases Boruto dijo Shikadai, y bueno que quieres que yo haga, pregunto Inojin mirando a Boruto bastante intrigado, tu solo debes acompañarme para que los guardias de papa crean que Shikamaru nos envió con un importante mensaje para papa, mmmmmm ya entiendo, a ti nunca te creerían, dijo Inojin llevando su mano al mentón, exacto y pasar la guardia del idiota en secreto es imposible, dijo Boruto poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza bueno creo que podría intentarlo dijo Shikadai mirando algo serio a Boruto, este sonrió y tomándolos de nuevo de los hombros siguieron hacia la academia.

El plan funciono sin problemas, en parte porque Shikamaru pensó que ver a Boruto después de dos semanas sin llegar a casa era algo bueno para el Hokage, al entrar a la oficina del Hokage Naruto ni siquiera los noto aun pegados a su escritorio, ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grito Boruto en un pequeño arranque de ira, incluso los guardias voltearon a ver, Naruto por fin noto a los adolescentes frente a él, ah Boruto, hola hijo, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con la cara notablemente cansada con ojeras, y una que otra arruga cerca a los ojos, dios te estas matando, deberías tomar unas vacaciones, dijo Boruto con algo de desinterés mientras ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza, jaja no puedo hacer eso hijo, dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa tan cansada, pru, nada nuevo, respondió Boruto con desprecio, bueno si eso es todo tengo mucho trabajo Boruto, dijo Naruto volviendo la mirada hacia su escritorio, espera, no vine aquí por eso, contesto Boruto bastante animoso.

¿Entonces? pregunto Naruto mirando de reojo a su hijo y al chico Yamanaka, bueno solo quiero que vallas, a la reunión de navidad, dijo Boruto bastante animado, no creo poder hacer eso Boruto, respondió casi instantáneamente Naruto sin quitar su mirada del escritorio, Boruto golpeo el escritorio donde Naruto leía sus papeles, mira "Hokage" el veinticinco celebraremos el cumpleaños de mama junto a la navidad, así que más te vale venir como ¡papa!, Naruto alzo la mirada para ver la enojada cara de su hijo, mirándolo depresivamente, una sensación de tristeza vino a su mente, bien lo intentare, dijo mirando a los ojos a su hijo, y con un suspiro desalentado, ¿de verdad?, pregunto Boruto cambiando su gesto y con una sonrisa involuntaria de oreja a oreja, si lo prometo, ahora vete que tengo que hacer mucho si quiero ir, dijo Naruto volviendo inmediatamente a sus papeles, pero con una sensación de alegría, ¡BIEEEEEN! Grito Boruto mientras salía saltando de la alegría de la oficina del Hokage.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Boruto se fue a casa, era algo tarde así que esperaba el regaño rabioso de su madre, pero no le importaba, siempre que Naruto fuera a la fiesta.

Al llegar a casa, no vio a su madre ni en la puerta ni en la sala, espero que no me haya salido a buscar pensaba el chico preocupado por no ver a Hinata en la casa, subió lentamente al segundo piso, casi por instinto, aunque también se le paso por la cabeza que su madre solo durmiera, en cuyo caso era mejor ir silencioso, de repente un pequeño gemido se escuchó cuando llegaba al segundo piso, creyó escucharlo del cuarto de su madre, se dirigió silencioso hacia la habitación, realmente sin saber el porqué, entre más se acercaba más escuchaba esos gemidos algo suaves, y delicados de su madre, al llegar a la puerta lentamente asomo la cabeza para ver qué pasaba.

Al asomarse, Boruto pudo ver como su madre semidesnuda, paseando de lado a lado su mano izquierda por su delicada, blanca y algo sudorosa piel, presionaba sus pechos uno a uno con su pequeña manita, presionando algunas veces sus pezones con sus dedos, con su cabello esparcido por la cabeza de la cama, y su piel blanca bañada en un leve sudor que era más notorio cuando se retorcía de placer mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se adentraban en su vagina una y otra vez lo más profundo que podían, de sus carnosos y rojizos labios salían todos los delicados y pequeños gemidos que atrajeron al muchacho.

Boruto sin quitar la mirada ni un instante de su madre masturbándose, pudo sentir como su pene se asfixiaba cada vez más en el pantalón, y sin hacer el menor ruido para evitar que su madre lo descubriera comenzó a frotarse por encima del pantalón mientras Hinata llegaba a su clímax, Hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte y se retorcía más lenta y bruscamente en la cama.

Oh dios, mmmmm ¡Boruto has crecido tanto!, fue lo que balbuceo Hinata antes de que un líquido algo blancuzco descendiera por su entrepierna, Boruto no pudo evitar venirse cuando escucho estas palabras, de inmediato escondió su cabeza, mientras su madre tomaba aliento de nuevo, el silenciosamente de nuevo y antes de que Hinata recuperara sus sentidos completamente, bajo al comedor.

Calmándose a sí mismo y tratando de olvidarlo por un momento Boruto abrió la puerta de entrada y cerro duramente, ¡hola! ¡Mama hola! Estas arriba grito Boruto deliberadamente, y calmando todas y cada una de las sensaciones que se agitaban en su cabeza, queriendo salir desenfrenadamente.

Hinata se despertó con el portazo, rápidamente recogió su ropa tirada del suelo y se vistió a toda prisa mientras sentía las pisadas de su hijo por la escalera, cuando Boruto venia por el corredor que daba a su cuarto, Hinata salió rápidamente de su cuarto cerrando la puerta casi de un portazo detrás de ella, hola Boruto, ¿cómo te fue en la academia?, logro balbucear Hinata casi con el corazón en la mano, agitada y nerviosa, bien mama, solo se me hizo tarde por Shikadai que quería que le enseñara una bobada, dijo Boruto con un tono relajado, ah es verdad te dije que llegaras a almorzar, Boruto ya son las cinco, dijo Hinata tratando de tomar control de la situación, y de sí misma, con un tono regañón, pero aun nervioso, Boruto con una expresión bastante relajada, y una mirada suspicaz que intimido algo a Hinata le dijo que eran las seis de la tarde, jajaja es verdad creo que dormí más de lo que pensaba, jaja dijo Hinata más nerviosa que antes por la manera en la que su hijo la evidenciaba, mmmm y ¿dormiste desde las cinco pregunto? Boruto inquisitivamente y acercándose a Hinata de forma curiosa, si jaja, me quede dormida en el cuarto, dijo Hinata cada vez sudando más, mmmmmm dijo Boruto mientras intentaba rebasar a su madre para entrar en el cuarto, Hinata de inmediato se puso en medio de la puerta y el y abruptamente cambio de tema, bueno Boruto te dije que llegaras, a almorzar ¿no es así?

Boruto se puso un poco nervioso recordando lo que le dijo su madre en la mañana, y aunque realmente había llegado hace media hora, no podía, no más bien no quería decirlo, así que contesto; Jaja bueno mama veras no fue mi culpa, Shikadai no me quiso dejar ir hasta que le enseñara un juego así que…., ahhhh, está bien Boruto solo ve a almorzar, seguro que tienes hambre, contesto Hinata con un gesto de molestia y suspirando un poco, bueno no realmente mama, Temari nos dio bastante ramen así que ya estoy….. Boruto dejo de hablar viendo como el rostro de su madre se oscurecía, con los ojos cerrándose cada vez más, y su sonrisa se iba explayando de una manera bastante tétrica, jaja tienes razón mama tengo mucha hambre, si mucha hambre, estoy que me muero por almorzar, si, jaja contesto Boruto mientras corría hacia el comedor sin voltear a ver a su madre.

Después de terminar tan repleto de comida como la sonrisa obviamente maliciosa de Hinata le ordeno, por fin pudo irse a su cuarto a pensar en lo que de verdad lo tenía obsesionado, a su madre masturbándose de forma tan atractiva, y más aun lo que dijo antes de correrse, eso le dio bastante material para una buena noche.

Hinata después de torturar un poco a Boruto, recibió la llamada de Sakura la cual le aviso que Himawari estaba en su casa, y que no se preocupara, Himawari tampoco había venido a almorzar pero asumió que la pobre no la escucho de lo emocionada que estaba, así que una vez Boruto en cama, decidió irse a dormir por esa noche, al cabo que Naruto no iba a llegar casi seguro, ya en cama, y apunto de comenzar otra sesión de cariño propio; ah no debería hacer esas cosas pensando Boru que era como en ocasiones Hinata se refería cariñosamente a Boruto, aunque es solo en mi imaginación, así que no debería estar tan mal, pensó Hinata mientras se quitaba su camisón de pijama, no es mi hijo, no puedo pensar así, se dijo así misma poniéndose de nuevo la ropa, si esto es lo correcto, no importa que solo lo imagine, esto es malo se dijo para sí misma reprimiendo el deseo de sus instintos, todo lo contrarios que su rubio hijo.

Fin de la introducción.

En cuanto a Boru como abreviación de Boruto:

(Lo sé, lo se esto no aparece nunca y los japos nunca usan abreviativos cariñosos, a excepción de sus san y kuns, pero la verdad estos me parecen muy lejanos, nada cariños a excepción de okasan, el resto me parecen muy fríos, así que probare usar a veces este diminutivo para Boruto como forma cariñosa de Hinata para llamarlo a ver qué tal queda)

Me odies o me ames, te adoro por leer mi primer fanfic.


	2. Capitulo dos, Impulsos reprimidos

Hola a todos, se supone que en este capítulo comenzaría la diversión, pero algunos detalles se me fueron al carajo, así que espero que no les aburra demasiado, en el tercer capítulo es donde esto se descontrola XD, (espero…..)

Me gusto bastante la sugerencia de NHlover de separar la narración de los textos, así que intentare hacerlo así desde ahora en lo posible para una narración mas amena.

Capitulo dos

Impulsos reprimidos

Boruto mas muerto que vivo, gracias al accidente con su madre, y a una noche bastante laboriosa, escucho el grito de su madre llamándolo a desayunar, bajo las escaleras de la forma que pudo mientras el saludo de su madre y el frio de la mañana lo terminaban de despertar.

Hola Boru, dijo Hinata como todas las mañanas, solo que esta vez el desayuno ya estaba servido, y su hermana no estaba, Boruto no pudo evitar prestar atención a las largas, blancas y delicadas piernas de su madre, con ese short que apenas le cubría medio muslo, el chico se quedó embobado por un momento con las piernas de su madre mientras esta aun le saludaba.

¿Boruto?, ¿Boruto estas bien?, repitió Hinata algo extrañada, Boruto se quedó pasmado por un momento y con algo de baba choreando de su boca, a pesar de esto, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que se veía su niño recién levantado.

El chico reacciono a los pocos instantes, notando la dulce vos de su madre, y con una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo, Boruto contesto tan rápido como pudo.

Hola mama ¿cómo dormiste?, pregunto sentándose frente al bol de arroz que Hinata le había servido.

Bastante bien Boru, dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en el lateral de la mesa al lado de su hijo, amaneció de buenas, bueno supongo que en parte es porque no tiene que ir a la academia, pensó Hinata recordando la rutina casi cliché de su hijo revirando mientras miraba rabiosamente la silla de su padre que caracterizaban tanto sus mañanas.

Aunque Hinata también noto que él estaba más lento de lo habitual así que le pregunto si había trasnochado demasiado, lo que provocó una reacción inesperadamente nerviosa en su hijo, que a ella le causo bastante gracia, dejando salir una sonrisa.

Por su parte Boruto apenas se sentó puso su mirada en la camiseta color lila, de manga corta y que de vez en cuando dejaba ver la cintura delgada y curvilínea de su madre, aunque sin duda lo que obviamente más llamo su pensamiento y vista, fueron los grandes pechos de la voluptuosa madre, los cuales cada vez que los miraba de reojo, estrechaban de una manera asfixiante su pantaloneta, hasta que su madre le pregunto si se había desvelado, a lo cual Boruto no supo que contestar, y que provoco que casi se ahogara con el arroz, recordando cómo se desveló la noche anterior.

Solo estuve jugando un rato en la noche logro articular Boruto luego de calmarse un poco y tragar bien el arroz, además mama ¿hoy vendrá Himawari? Pregunto Boruto tratando de retomar su voz relajada y cambiar el tema.

Hinata repentinamente llevo su mano hacia el rostro angelical de su hijo, Boruto se sobresaltó por un momento, pero sin moverse demasiado, mientras su madre le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar, ese rostro le recordaba un poco el rostro de su esposo de joven, pero con un rasgo diferente que Hinata todavía no comprendía.

¿Mama?, ¿mama?... Pregunto Boruto, bastante nervioso, pero a la vez con poco animo de parar a su madre, ¿mama entonces Himawari llega hoy? Pregunto Boruto algo apenado y nervioso, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, y su pantaloneta se estremecía.

No Boru, hoy solo estamos los dos dijo Hinata sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla y el cabello de Boruto, con una mirada tan tierna que el chico se comenzó a sentir muy mal por sus pensamientos con su madre, lo que en ningún momento bajo su erección.

Hinata subió su mano al cabello del chico, Boruto desayuna rápido y luego ve a bañarte le dijo Hinata mientras se paraba de la mesa, y recogía los platos, Boruto asintió aun recriminándose por lo enfermo que sentía, que estaba pensando en su madre de aquella forma, lo cual se desvaneció completamente de su cabeza, al momento en que Hinata dio la vuelta, Boruto pudo ver su redondo, carnoso y precioso culo, bien marcado por el shorsito que llevaba, era perfecto, cada nalga tan redonda como nunca vio en su vida, no era demasiado grande pero tampoco era pequeño, tenía simplemente el tamaño perfecto, tanta fue su excitación, que su amigo no aguanto dentro de su pantaloneta.

Ya me llene mama, me voy a bañar dijo Boruto mientras salto de la silla para ir corriendo al baño, ¡no olvides tu toalla como ayer! le grito Hinata mientras este entraba al baño.

Boruto se desnudó tan rápido como pudo, y al abrigo de la ducha se masturbo pensando en el delicioso culo de su madre, una y otra vez, hasta que a los cincuenta minutos, ya relajado y limpio salió de la ducha para darse cuenta de que tampoco hoy había toallas en el baño, y él no se trajo ninguna, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió, con Hinata de tras de ella sosteniendo una toalla.

¡Mama!, dijo Boruto asombrado.

Lo sabía, olvidaste de nuevo la toalla ¿verdad?, dijo Hinata mirando directamente a Boruto y dando un suspiro, a Boruto la cara se le puso como tomate, pero más importante al ver de nuevo a su madre, su verga volvió a crecer repentinamente, Hinata sonrió brevemente volteando el rostro y dando la toalla a Boruto mientras salía del baño.

Aunque Hinata había reflexionado la noche anterior sobre sus impulsos al ver a Boruto tan lindo en la mañana, tocar su suave rostro, y su cabello liso alborotado, simplemente no pudo aguantar las ganas de verlo desnudo de nuevo, estaba tan excitada al verlo así de nuevo, además de feliz por la "reacción" de Boruto, eso sí como si acabara de correr una maratón apoyada en la pared de la cocina Hinata no podía controlar su respiración, y al cabo de media hora pudo controlar su excitación, lo que le llevo a recriminarse de nuevo y más severamente su actuación.

En ese tiempo Boruto pudo vestirse y desahogarse una vez más, al rato salió diciendo a su madre que iría a ver a su hermana en la casa de Sakura pero la vedad es que su tía Hanabi le había pedido que se reuniera con ella para que le ayudara a distraerla mientras armaban la fiesta en la casa Uzumaki el día siguiente, además así Boruto pensó que enfriaría un poco su cabeza.

La cosa era que Hanabi quería que Boruto sacara de compras a su madre mientras preparaban todo, y Boruto quería más bien lo contrario, no quería que su madre notara su problemita, así que decidió ir por su hermana para que le ayudara el día siguiente, Himawari acepto por una buena cuota de helado, y volvió a casa con su hermano.

Hinata ya había preparado la cena, y Sakura le había avisado de que Himawari regreso con Boruto, así que no hubo problema para ninguno.

Hola Boruto, Himawari, ¿Cómo les fue? Saludo Hinata mientras los chicos entraban a la casa Uzumaki.

Himawari corrió a los brazos de Hinata, muy bien mama, dormir con Sarada fue muy divertido dijo Himawari con la sonrisa grande e inocente que siempre tenía.

¿Y tú Boru? ¿La pasaste bien?, pregunto Hinata.

Si mama la pase bien contesto Boruto tratando de no ver muy directo a su madre.

El resto de la noche acordaron, ir a pasear por la ciudad al día siguiente, mientras cenaban, luego fueron a dormir, por su parte Boruto estuvo el resto de la noche algo esquivo, ya que dedujo que esos impulsos eran culpa de su cabeza pervertida, así que decidió no hacer demasiado contacto con su madre por un tiempo mientras lograba controlar su cabeza, en la noche tanto el rubio como su madre decidieron controlarse mejor en delante.

Al día siguiente salieron a eso de las ocho de la mañana, pasaron por los diferentes distritos comerciales, en la mañana se dedicaron a pasear más por los parques que Himawari quería, luego en la tarde después de un vasto almuerzo a la parrilla, bastante costoso, salieron a los diferentes festivales que se daban por la zona en razón de la navidad, las luces comenzaban a encenderse y los puestos de comidas caseras y exóticas habrían.

¿Mama aun tienes espacio para los festivales verdad?, pregunto Boruto ansiosamente, y con algo de baba choreando de su boca mientras veía un puesto de Takoyaki, Hinata estaba algo llena después de semejante almuerzo pero ni por asomo quería rendirse ante el apetito voraz de su hijo, jaja ese almuerzo apenas fue un bocadillo dijo con un tono casi retador, mientras, Himawari ya se les había adelantado, y prácticamente dejado en ceros para comprar si quiera un vaso de agua, el resto de la tarde pasaron de un puesto a otro persiguiendo a Himawari para que no llevara a la bancarrota a la familia.

Maldita niña acaso su estómago tiene fondo pensó Boruto llegando a casa y exhausto de perseguir a su hermana, pasemos por otro festival, vamos hermanito, ¿sí?, ¡NO! Contestaron al unísono Boruto y Hinata realmente aterrados del apetito de Himawari.

Mama… ¿te divertiste? Pregunto Boruto con algo de timidez.

Esa pregunta, que tierno eres dijo Hinata mientras bajaba su brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo, claro que me divertí, continuo Hinata besando la mejilla de Boruto, ese día realmente fue entretenido para ella, olvidarse un poco de la rutina y salir con sus hijos fue liberador, además también le agradaba que Boruto se olvidara un poco de toda esa rabia hacia Naruto de vez en cuando.

Boruto por su lado estaba bastante contento por la reacción de su madre, y aunque cuando le beso la mejilla volvió esa sensación rara que sintió en la mañana del día anterior, estaba más contento de ver a Hinata feliz, y así dejo pasar por alto que aún lo excitaba el contacto con su madre.

Al llegar a la casa, Hinata noto que había alguien dentro, así que entro con un poco de precaución aunque sin alarmar a sus hijos, ¡Naruto!, ¿eres tú?, pregunto mientras entraba a la casa lentamente, y de repente.

¡SORPRESA! Gritaron todos los amigos de la familia que se escondían en la casa, Hinata casi hiere a Hanabi con la sorpresa, a lo que todos se rieron un instante después.

Todos felicitaron a Hinata, por su cumpleaños, desde Sakura hasta Tsunade pasando por Shizune y Konohamaru mientras disfrutaban de los bocadillos de la fiesta.

Oh así que mis pequeñas hermosuras lo lograron dijo Hanabi pellizcando las mejillas de Boruto.

Tía ya no tengo diez años dijo Boruto con el tono relajado pero al mismo tiempo algo enojado que lo caracterizaba.

No importa sigues siendo mi adolecente sobrino más sexy del mundo dijo Hanabi mientras sonriendo burlonamente seguía pellizcando sus mejillas.

¡Tía! Dijo Boruto mientras alzo sus manos hacia los pechos de su tía.

Hanabi salto hacia atrás con una cara de indignación falsa, y burlesca, jeje así que ya has crecido hasta ese punto, no te preocupes mi lindo sobrino yo te traeré de vuelta, replico Hanabi burlándose del chico.

Boruto siguió con su mirada de fastidio mientras Hanabi le fastidiaba como era costumbre, aunque Boruto hace un par de años había descubierto la manera de al menos salvar sus mejillas de sus sádicos dedos, tocando los pechos de su tía esta se retiraba por un rato hacia atrás, lo realmente curioso es que nunca se había sentido tan extraño haciendo esto como hoy, casi que de inmediato que paso esto Boruto se enrojeció un poco, y aun manteniendo su actitud, apenas se descuidó Hanabi se escabullo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocar los pechos a mama pensó mientras jugaba un rato con Shikadai, maldición esto está mal vocifero Boruto en vos alta, ja ves que no me puedes ganar sin trampas dijo Shikadai dejando ver algo de orgullo, ¿ah?, ah sí, claro que puedo ganarte dijo Boruto mientras volvía a concentrarse en su juego tratando de olvidarse de su madre un poco.

Ya iban siendo las doce de la noche y todo el mundo se acercó a la sala para partirle el ponqué a Hinata, Boruto se puso junto a su madre deseándole feliz cumpleaños, el rubio había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera se había acordado de Naruto, hasta ese momento que no lo vio, la rabia en su interior volvía a crecer hasta que de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió algo abruptamente, Naruto había llegado acompañado de Shikamaru notablemente agitado.

Himawari fue la primera que salto a sus brazos.

Hola papi dijo Himawari abrazando fuertemente a Naruto..

No te había visto en tiempo hija, dijo Naruto acariciando su cabeza, hola Boruto y feliz cumpleaños Hinata dijo Naruto caminando hacia el pastel, le dios un beso a su esposa y un abrazo a su hijo.

Boruto dejó escapar una gran sonrisa cuando vio a su padre llegar a casa, la fiesta prosiguió después de algunas fotografías, Hinata también se mostró muy alegre por la llegada de Naruto, en parte porque Boruto se mostró mucho más alegre desde ese punto, y en parte porque no lo había visto en dos semanas, el resto de la noche el baile y la alegría dominaron la casa Uzumaki.

A la mañana siguiente Boruto sintió un toque en su hombro y la vos de Hinata levantándolo

Boruto, levante del sofá, vamos despierta dijo Hinata con una pisca de afán.

¿Mama?, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?, respondió Boruto algo desconcertado y aun con sueño.

Vamos levántate Boruto que estoy recogiendo este desastre, apúrate y me ayudas un poco, dijo Hinata con una vos que sonaba algo molesta.

Boruto se levantó del sofá donde se había quedado dormido, la sala estaba llena de basura, y realmente había mucho reguero esparcido por doquier, Himawari ya estaba levantada y aun soñolienta, Boruto la saludo en cuanto la vio.

Hola Himawari, ¿ya estas despierta?

Ahhhhhh, si mama me levanto para ayudarla, no sé cómo puede levantarse tan temprano después de lo tarde que nos quedamos ayer, dijo la muchacha entre bostezos.

Boruto se paró completamente y le pregunto a su madre que, que quería que hiciera, bostezando y con bastante sueño.

Ahhhhhh, Mama… ¿Qué hago entonces?

Hinata estaba barriendo, bastante agresiva, tenía un cierto aire de molestia a su alrededor, e inmersa en sus pensamientos no presto atención a su hijo, lo cual hizo que Boruto insistiera de forma preocupada.

Mama…. ¿mama estas bien?, mama… ¡MAMA!

¿¡QUE!? Respondió Hinata de forma agresiva, y dejando la habitación en un silencio incómodo.

Boruto sintió una combinación de vergüenza y tristeza, al ver a su madre tan enojada, ya que supuso que la fiesta era la causante del enojo de su madre, ya que por lo general las navidades se celebraban en la casa de Hiashi, y la idea de hacerla en su casa como sorpresa fue de Boruto y Hanabi, así que cabizbajo y con ojos llorosos,

Lo siento mama yo no quise molestarte con la fiesta, perdóname por favor

¡¿Qué?! No Boru, tú no me has molestado contesto Hinata dándose la vuelta

Hinata al ver a Boruto cabizbajo y con una vos casi llorosa se sintió terrible por tratarlo así, así que le tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cabeza, lo que solo la hizo sentir peor al ver sus ojos llorosos.

Ah lo siento hijo, no has hecho nada malo, simplemente hoy… digamos que amanecí estresada…. Pero en lo absoluto fue tu culpa, no corazón, la fiesta fue increíble,

Hinata tomo a Boruto con ambos brazos mientras le agitaba el cabello, con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la espalda, además de que ella no sabía que la idea había sido de Boruto.

Boru, y además no ma habías dicho que la idea fue tuya, que hijo tan maravilloso tengo, dijo Hinata con la dulce vos que la caracterizaba,

Jeje…. Si…. mi tía y yo pensamos en esto, dijo Boruto un poco abrumado por el repentino cambio de su madre,

Pero y más aún porque su rostro estaba casi en medio de los suaves e inmensos pechos de su madre, por un momento pudo restregar su cara contra ese par de deliciosas, y suaves tetas, inundadas por un aroma completamente nuevo, y excitante que jamás había notado en su madre, un olor que retorció cada parte de su cuerpo llevándolo al éxtasis por unos segundos, y lo que sin duda alguna su amigo del pantalón había notado a todas luces.

Pasados unos segundos, Boruto se dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba, su pene cada vez crecía más, y seguro que su madre lo notaria, el rubio intento zafarse de Hinata, pero esta lo sostuvo bastante bien entre sus brazos.

Hinata al notar la erección de su hijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello y sentía los músculos delgados y marcados de su espalda, no pudo evitar excitarse y bajar su mano lentamente hasta la cola de su hijo, ella sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, pero,…. pero se juró a si misma que solo sería esta vez.

Boruto trato al menos de arquear su cadera para evitar el contacto, pero la mano de su madre bajando hasta su trasero hizo que arquera su cadera totalmente para el otro lado. Boruto presiono su cintura más que nunca contra el muslo de Hinata

Que travieso eres Boru, dijo Hinata sonriendo pícaramente y con una vos algo burlona pero al mismo tiempo dulce y suave, momentos antes de soltar al chico.

Boruto estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza, su rostro estaba enrojecido y el demonio en su pantalón a punto de estallar, como pudo le dijo a su madre que se bañaría

Ma… mama…. me voy a…. bañar, dijo Boruto antes de correr como loco hacia el baño.

Himawari protesto algo molesta.

Mama espera, porque yo tengo que ayudarte y el no, dile a mi hermano que nos ayude también.

Tranquila hija,….. si quieres ve a bañarte en el baño de arriba, yo termino de arreglar aquí, dijo Hinata mientras seguía barriendo de espaldas a Himawari.

Himawari sin protestar de nuevo fue corriendo hacia el baño del segundo piso, estaba ansiosa por ver más festivales y comida con Sarada, tal vez por eso no noto la agitada y nerviosa voz de Hinata.

Hinata sintió sus piernas tan débiles que se desplomo en cuanto Himawari subió, no podía creer que tan solo eso la hubiese hecho correr, y no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho de nuevo, como podía ver a su amado hijo de esa manera, se sintió sucia y miserable, después de limpiarse un poco Hinata termino de recoger el chiquero que dejo la fiesta.

Himawari salió en cuanto se bañó, y Boruto se demoró algo menos de hora y media "bañándose", mientras tanto Hinata ya había arreglado todo, Boruto salió a verse con Shikadai e Inojin.

El rubio no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de su madre, realmente pensaba que estaba en problemas cuando su pene se excito pero, lo que no esperaba es que Hinata no solo no lo regañara, sino que le dijera que era travieso de esa forma, estaba realmente confundido.

Pensativo en el parque que frecuentaban los tres amigos, Inojin vio a Boruto inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Hola Boruto ¿en qué piensas? pregunto Inojin poniendo su cara frente a Boruto,

Ahh, Inojin no hagas eso, dijo Boruto algo sorprendido.

Jaja es tan fácil molestarlos dijo Inojin recordando las misma reacción de Shikadai, y entonces ¿Qué haces hay aburrido?

Ahh, nada importante, ¿Dónde está Shikadai? Contesto Boruto con un largo suspiro.

Vamos dime, parecías bastante concentrado, replico Inojin ignorando la pregunta de Boruto.

No es nada Inojin solo vallamos a jugar algo, dijo Boruto con desanimo.

Oh vamos, tal vez incluso te ayude dijo Inojin bastante intrigado en la negativa de su amigo.

Es solo…... Es solo que no entiendo a mama, dijo Boruto algo más enojado y pateando una piedra en el parque.

Mmmmm ¿Por qué no la entiendes? Pregunto Inojin aun sin pistas del asunto.

Bueno primero parecía enojada por la fiesta de ayer y luego me dice que no, luego hago algo malo, y ella solo se ríe, ahh no se….., ella últimamente está toda rara. Respondió Boruto tomando un puñado de piedras y caminando hacia el estanque que rodeaba el parque.

Bueno tal vez ella te esté diciendo algo, dijo Inojin repentinamente

¿Ehh? No entiendo, dijo Boruto extrañado de lo que dijo su amigo

Bueno a veces mama me dice cosas sin decírmelas, cuando cumplí ocho recuerdo que comencé a ver más basura en mi cuarto que de costumbre, yo la sacaba hacia la sala como siempre lo hacía, pero en la tarde de nuevo estaba allí, así que le pregunte a papa, y él me dijo que a veces las mujeres no te decían lo que querían decirte, pero que te lo decían de otra forma, así entendí que mama quería que yo sacara la basura a la calle, dijo Inojin con algo de orgullo en el rostro

¿Enserio tía Ino te lleno el cuarto de basura por semanas en vez de pedirte que la sacaras a la calle? Pregunto Boruto desconcertado.

Jaja si, papa también dijo que a veces las mamas son demasiado complicadas, que a veces se pregunta si debió casarse con Kiba o Choji….

Después de decir esto y mirarse entre sí, tanto Boruto como Inojin se carcajearon con la idea.

Jaja tu papa sí que tiene humor dijo Boruto con la sonrisa que le saco Inojin,

Jaja eso espero, contesto Inojin con algo de inseguridad en su vos,

Pero bueno tal vez tengas razón, tal vez mama me quiera decir algo sin decirme, no lo sé, dijo Boruto ya sin tristeza en su voz.

Bueno no sé si tu mama es similar a la mía, pero tal vez si prestas más atención entiendas lo que quiere, o tal vez solo pasa por esos días del mes dijo Inojin tirando una de las piedras que recogió Boruto al lago.

¿Ah?, ¿Qué días del mes? Pregunto Boruto de nuevo desconcertado,

Hay dios te falta mucho que aprender le contesto Inojin picaron y burlesco.

Cabron, deja de burlarte de mi dijo Boruto mientras ambos forcejeaban jugando entre sí.

Boruto volvió en la noche a casa, bastante cansado de jugar con su amigo, pero bastante más alegre y despejado que cuando salió de casa, solo con ganas de un baño caliente comer y dormir, Hinata lo recibió con un pequeño regaño,

Boruto, mira la hora dijo Hinata al ver a su hijo abrir el portón verde,

Lo siento mama, se me fue el tiempo con Inojin, contesto Boruto sonriendo apenadamente,

Si claro siempre se te pasa el tiempo, dijo Hinata aun molesta y sirviéndole un gran plato de ramen a Himawari.

Perdón mama, te prometo no llegar tan tarde el resto del verano, contesto Boruto haciendo un gesto de disculpas con las manos,

Está bien Boru, límpiate y ven a comer, dijo Hinata señalando el ramen servido sobre la mesa,

Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo te fue con Sarada? Pregunto Boruto mientras se lavaba las manos,

Himawari ya había comenzado a comer así que se tardó un poco en responder, en lo que Boruto se sentó a la mesa con ellas,

Bien Boru, la tía Sakura me invito muchas cosas, así que fue muy divertido, contesto Himawari

Si, Sakura me llamo preocupada por el estómago de Himawari, pero le dije que tenía mejor estomago que Naruto, que no se preocupara por nada, jajaja no parecía muy contenta después de oír eso, dijo Hinata dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisita.

¿Y papa? pregunto Boruto con la esperanza de que hubiera venido a comer,

Hinata suspiro y torció su rostro en una mueca de desaliento, mientras mordía un pedazo del puerco del ramen,

Bueno… él se fue ayer a eso de las cinco, dijo que tenía un problema inmenso que resolver, aunque si ni siquiera puede con eso. Dijo Hinata torciendo la boca, y juntando las cejas algo molesta.

Boruto suspiro al saber que nada había cambiado realmente, y luego de comer le dijo a su madre que se bañaría antes de ir a dormir, aunque Boruto antes de eso paso por su cuarto y se quedó un rato jugando en la pc, a eso de las diez de la noche Boruto fue a bañase, Hinata se había acostado hace un momento, después de bañarse y cuando entraba a su cuarto, pudo escuchar los suaves gemidos de su madre.

Ohh, ahh, dios Boruto, ahhh,

El chico se sonrojo y con algo de alegría aguanto las ganas de ver a su madre masturbándose se fue a la cama.

Un par de notas finales.

Bueno, la verdad se me hace que alargue demasiado el capítulo, pero he intentado reducirlo dos veces y siempre termino alargándolo las así que así sale.

¿Pensaban que Naruto iba a fallar verdad?, bueno creo que entre más bondad más diversión.

En cuanto a la interacción algo cercana de Boruto e Inojin, no, no va a haber yaoi, solo son personajes que me gustan interactuando como buenos amigos.


	3. Capitulo Tres

Hola a todos, lamento el retraso, debí subir esto hace una semana, pero la narración no me convencía, ahora está un poquito mejor, y bueno aquí comienza la diversión, espero que les guste.

Una suave mano se paseaba por su rostro y cabello revolviéndolo, acariciaba su mejilla, lenta y tiernamente, poco a poco el suave toque pasaba hacia su nariz, y sobre todo por sus labios, el meñique de aquella mano, pasaba varias veces por sus labios de lado al lado, la suave mano no se detenía, poco a poco bajaba más, tocando cada parte de su cuello, manoseando sus pectorales, y su abdomen, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, ya no sentía la mano, bajando en su cuerpo, pero su nariz comenzó a inundarse con un suave aroma que le era familiar, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Boruto vio a su madre sentada frente a él, las luz del sol hacia casi brillar su rostro angelical, que inspiro una profunda tranquilidad en el chico.

Buenos días dormilón, dijo Hinata palmeándole suavemente la mejilla.

Hola mama, ahh ¿Qué hora es? Pregunto Boruto mientras se sentaba en la cama, y estiraba los brazos.

Hinata se paró de la cama recogiendo las prendas para lavar de su hijo, y sintiéndose algo molesta al ver que nunca recogía su reguero sin importar lo que dijera.

Ahh Boruto me dijiste que serias más ordenado, mira este chiquero, ropa sucia por todo lado, tienes que cambiar Boru, esto te traerá problemas a futuro,

Claro ma, lo que tú digas, dijo Boruto.

El chico apenas pudo poner atención a las palabras de Hinata, mientras se le chorreaban las babas, mirando el shorsito blanco cortico que le apretaba tan bien el delicioso trasero de su madre.

Tan temprano y ya me está incitando pensó el chico deseoso de agarrar el trasero de Hinata por detrás, quitarle el short, despedazar el buzo amarillo que traía, y follársela como un animal.

Boruto se paró de la cama dando un largo suspiro, y saliendo del cuarto hacia la cocina para desayunar.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¿y Himawari? Pregunto Boruto mientras salía del cuarto.

Tu hermana es un monstruo imparable dijo Hinata con cansancio, ahhhhh, ella salió temprano a verse con unas amigas en el parque, continuo Hinata después de un largo suspiro.

El desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa, Boruto no tardo comiendo y luego se entró a bañar y a desahogar a su "amigo".

Mientras esto pasaba Hinata llevaba la ropa de Boruto a lavar, y cuando la echaba en la lavadora, noto uno de los bóxer de Boruto, especialmente oloroso, la mujer lo tomo antes de que callera al agua casi por reflejo, Hinata paro su rutina de lavado, para llevarse el bóxer de su hijo a la cara mientras con su mano izquierda se tocaba.

Hinata se apoyó contra una pared mientras se retorcía de la excitación, el fuerte pero dulce aroma que emanaba de los bóxer de su hijo la había terminado de calentar, luego de que en la mañana al entrar al cuarto del chico, y se excitara tanto al ver la caótica forma en la que dormía su hijo, desparramado por toda la cama, con el cabello algo largo en su cara y en la cama, aun conservando esa juvenil, atractiva y relajada apariencia que tanto la estremecía, y no pudiera evitar tocar y manosear el cuerpo de Boruto.

Mientras Hinata recordaba al Boruto de esta mañana caótico y lindo al mismo tiempo, escucho un sonido característico viniendo del baño, al igual que en el cuarto de Boruto, el chico la había interrumpido en el mejor momento, Hinata escucho funcionar la ducha del primer piso, lo que la detuvo de repente, creando una mala idea en su cabeza.

Solo sería esta vez, no es tan malo…., no pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? Es mi hijo, esto está muy mal, pensó Hinata indecisa, y bastante excitada, caminando hacia el baño, pero por otro lado es mi hijo, y ver desnudo a un hijo es normal para una madre, si es verdad es normal, no hay nada malo en eso se dijo Hinata a sí misma intentando convencerse.

Boruto por su parte ya se había masturbado a gusto, hoy se sentía especialmente relajado, no tenía que hacer nada realmente, así que pasaría el día en algún videojuego pensó.

De repente mientras salía de la ducha la puerta del baño se abrió repentinamente.

Era Hinata que parecía haber entrado por equivocación y sin darse cuenta de que Boruto estaba allí.

¡HAAAH! Boruto, no sabía que estas aquí dijo Hinata volteando el rostro hacia un lado pero mirando de reojo a su desnudo hijo, y sobre todo a su gran verga que se excito en cuanto ella entro.

¡MAMA! ¡¿No escuchaste la ducha?! Pregunto Boruto con molestia,

Per…. perdona Boru, no la escuche, jaja seguro estaba perdida en alguna cosa, respondió Hinata más concentrada en lo que veía que en lo que decía.

No importa, solo sal mama, ¿mama?

Hinata no respondía a los gritos de Boruto, a lo que el chico no tuvo mucha paciencia.

¡MAMA! ¡PUDES SALIR DE UNA VEZ! Vocifero Boruto mirando con bastante enojo a su madre que parecía hipnotizada.

Ah, sí perdón Boru, yo no quería… dijo Hinata aun sin escuchar realmente a su hijo.

¡QUE SALGAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! Grito Boruto, esta vez haciendo reaccionar a Hinata.

Hinata vio la cara de enojo y rechazo de su hijo, una mirada que la hizo sentir sucia, por un omento se había olvidado de todo, pero aquel rostro enojado provoco que el remordimiento la dominara rápidamente, Hinata sintiéndose como basura se tapó la cara lagrimeada y tratando de pedir perdón salió corriendo de baño.

Perdóname Boru, logro articular Hinata antes de salir corriendo del baño.

Hinata se sentó en una de los sofás de la sala, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como madalena al recordar la cara de desaprobación de Boruto, y el enojo que sintió del mismo.

Seguro noto que me quede viéndolo, maldición, como puedo estar tan enferma, si tan solo pudiera borrar lo que paso, ¿porque?, es tu hijo Hinata por dios, como puedes ser una madre tan horrible, que clase de madre piensa así, y mientras pensamientos similares recorrían su pensamiento Boruto salió a la sala ya seco y con una toalla en su cintura.

Hinata noto al rubio, con la mirada aun enojada, y caminando firmemente hacia ella.

Bo… Boru puedo explicarlo, yo no quería, te juro que no era mi intención, balbuceaba Hinata mientras el chico caminaba con enojo hacia ella.

Boruto se puso frente a ella y con bastante fuerza de repente le agarro de las muñecas, su cintura quedo frente al rostro de Hinata, que aun indignada de sí misma, no pudo evitar excitarse, al ver el abdomen algo marcado, pero delgado de su hijo, con algunas gotas de agua bajando lentamente por sus chocolatinas, hasta el angosto borde de aquella toalla, con pánico en su rostro Hinata no pudo controlar a su mente, aun en esta situación.

¡Mama! Mírame dijo Boruto sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas

Hinata miro a los ojos a Boruto con las mejillas enrojecidas, el rostro pálido y algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Boruto tenía una mirada de enojo pero había algo diferente en él, algo que Hinata noto pero no supo que era.

Boru, pe… perdóname, yo no… dijo Hinata tartamudeando y siendo interrumpida por los labios delgados y rojizos de su hijo.

Tomando por sorpresa a su madre, Boruto sosteniendo fuertemente sus muecas, interrumpió los tartamudeos de Hinata poniendo suave pero rápidamente sus labios sobre los de ella, dando uno de los tantos besos inocentes que Hanabi tanto le robaba, pero había algo diferente en este, el éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo era prueba de ello.

Hinata pudo sentir de repente los labios de su hijo en los suyos, suaves como la nieve y tan hilarantes como el olor de aquellos bóxer en la mañana, poco a poco sentía como la lengua de Boruto, moviéndose lentamente entre sus dientes, buscando una pequeña y deliciosa abertura en su boca, intentaba penetrar su boca y aunque estos le negaran entrada al comienzo con el paso de los segundos, poco a poco más dominada por el rubio, la boca de Hinata le abrió lentamente su boca hasta que la lengua del chico pudo explorar a voluntad cada uno de los rincones humados, tiernos y babosos de la boca de su madre, mientras ella aun saboreaba algo de ramen del desayuno de Boruto, sus lenguas se retorcieron y entrelazaron mutuamente mientras Hinata cada vez ponía menos resistencia.

Boruto tan suave como abruptamente había besado a su madre, así mismo se separó de ella, desenredando su lengua de la de su madre, en un acto lento, lascivo y obsceno, al que Hinata compartió y miro casi en éxtasis, con una fina línea chorreando desde ambas bocas, que se rompió cuando le muchacho se puso derecho.

Eres una sádica dijo Boruto sonriendo ruborizado, pero desafiante y con un toque de enojo aun en su rostro.

Hinata logro recuperar algo de aliento y conciencia al separar su boca de la de Boruto, y aun exaltada intento parar a su hijo.

Boru… Boruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, esto…. No puedes hacer esto, dijo Hinata tratando de tomar la compostura y el tono regañón que usaba al enfrentar a su hijo.

Jajaja que mala eres mama, respondió el rubio soltando una carcajada y frunciendo el ceño, apretando con más fuerza las muñecas de Hinata.

De… ¿de qué estás hablando? respondió Hinata aun tratando de calmarse y algo desconcertada.

Boruto acerco su rostro desafiante y molesto de nuevo frente al de su madre, mientras apretaba aún más las mulecas de su madre, con una clara ira.

Deja de fingir mama, ni siquiera puedo bañarme tranquilo, no puedo estar en esta casa, sin aguantar tus inmensas tetas en mi cara, o ese culo perfecto, redondo delicioso y apretado, que me incita cada vez que te das la vuelta, dijo Boruto soltando las muñecas de Hinata, mientras de repente muy agresivamente agarro las tetas de su madre, estrujándolas a manos llenas.

Hinata se estremeció con el brusco toque de su hijo, pudo sentir la ira violenta de Boruto estrujando y manoseando sus pechos, sin piedad, mientras ella solo pudo gemir, y tratar de negarse con su boca.

¡HAAH! Boruto, esto no, no puedes HAAAAAAAH

Boruto sonrió con una mueca maliciosa y burlesca.

¿No puedo? Mama, ¿Por qué no me cuantas como es que te masturbas? dijo el rubio acercando su rostro al de Hinata, y rompiendo su buzo a la fuerza.

Hinata casi se desmaya al escuchar esto, el solo pensar en la idea de Boruto supiera algo así, fue algo que la impacto fuertemente.

Yo… yo no…. ¿Cómo es…..? Dijo Hinata en shock

Que predecible eres mama, lo hacías a propósito, ¿verdad? Pregunto Boruto con su rostro pegado al de su madre y con una sádica sonrisa.

De… ¿de qué hablas?, pregunto Hinata nerviosa y desconcertada.

Boruto tomo el brasier purpura y trasparente de su madre, y de un golpe lo jalo hacia abajo soltando las enormes tetas de su madre, mirando fijamente a Hinata bajo su cabeza hacia los enormes pechos de su madre, para ahogarse en las grandes y deliciosas tetas de Hinata que estaba demasiado excitada como para defenderse de las fuertes, bruscas y pequeñas manos de su enojado hijo, cada vez más atrevidas, y violentas.

Mama no te hagas la tonta, entraste a verme desnudo al baño ¿verdad? Pregunto Boruto mientras chupaba uno de los pezones de Hinata.

Hinata negó las afirmaciones de su hijo, gimiendo del placer, con Boruto chupando sus senos.

¡HAAAAAAH! No, yo no aria HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH eso nunca negó Hinata.

Boruto miro a Hinata con una mueca torcida, y acto seguido mordisqueo con fuerza el pezón derecho de su madre, sonriendo al ver la reacción adolorida pero excitante de su madre.

Hinata se estremeció de repente y dejo salir un gran gemido después de que Boruto mordiera con fuerza su pezón derecho.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mama deja de mentirme, es imposible que no escucharas la ducha dijo el rubio volviendo a mirar fijamente a su madre desde sus tetas y con sus dientes en su pezón.

Con una expresión desesperada, y apunto de correrse con su hijo en sus tetas Hinata trataba de balbucear entre cortada por los gemidos que salían sin control de su boca cada vez que Boruto le manoseaba los senos con violencia, y sobre todo cuando mordía sus pezones sin ninguna piedad.

Per… per… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, perdóname, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, si yo… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah quería ahaaa, desnudo, ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Sus muslos temblaban como dos varitas al viento, su piel erizada completamente, con la mirada perdida, y los brazos sin fuerzas, Hinata finalmente se corrió con el sádico trato de Boruto a sus tetas.

Boruto volvió a besar a su madre esta vez sin resistencia alguna, restregó su lengua con la de Hinata, esta vez Hinata metió su lengua a la boca de Boruto lentamente, tocando sus dientes, paseándose por cada rincón de su boca, e intercambiando saliva de forma apasionada mientras Boruto bajaba sus manos al culo que tantas erecciones le había costado.

Luego de un rato intercambiando saliva Boruto aparto su boca y miro a Hinata a los ojos, se apartó de ella, y se paró frente a Hinata.

Mama ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto? Pregunto Boruto sonriendo y con la pelvis ligeramente arqueada hacia Hinata.

Hinata tomo aire, mientras tomaba algo de control sobre sí misma y trataba de entender lo que pasaba.

Ahhhhhhh, ¿qué? Pregunto Hinata aun desubicada

¿Qué si hoy es tu cumpleaños mama? Repitió Boruto sin dejar de poner esa cínica y desafiante sonrisa sobre Hinata.

Si, Boru, hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero… pero ya lo celebramos en navidad Boru, contesto Hinata, mientras miraba la cintura delgada de su hijo, cubierta aun con la toalla. La punta erecta del pene de Boruto casi le rozaba la nariz, podía oler esa fragancia agridulce que enloquecía sus sentidos cada vez más profundo, cada vez más deseosa.

Si mama ya lo sé pero… yo no te regale nada en navidad dijo Boruto arqueando un poco más su cintura.

Hinata levanto su espalda del sillón, y pego su rostro contra la toalla del rubio, mientras puso sus manos alrededor de la cola de Boruto,

Entonces… dijo Hinata alzando la mirada a su hijo ¿este es mi regalo? pregunto sonriendo de una manera que Boruto jamás había visto en su madre.

Jaja mama, no te tragues el regalo antes de destaparlo, dijo Boruto burlonamente.

Hinata estaba sobre el pene de su hijo, aun cubierto por la toalla, con su cara inmersa sobre ese monstruo de casi ocho pulgadas, e inundada por el agridulce aroma, solo podía ansiarlo cada vez más, mientras agarraba con fuerza las nalgas de su hijo, que tantas veces había mirado de reojo y con una deseosa culpa.

Jaja mama que golosa, dijo Boruto al sentir las manos pequeñas pero firmes de su madre agarrando con fuerza su trasero.

Hinata abrió su boca y mordiendo la toalla tiro de ella con algo de fuerza, Boruto la sostuvo con fuerza evitando que se callera.

¡Boruto! Dijo Hinata de repente y con voz regañona, aun tirando de la toalla.

Jaja está bien mama, solo jugaba, dijo el rubio dejando ir la toalla con una mirada inocente.

Hinata casi de una bocanada metió la punta de la verga de su hijo en cuanto callo la toalla, jamás había visto un pene de aquel tamaño en su vida, aunque solo podía compararlo con el de Naruto, que apenas era la mitad del de su hijo, con ansias casi bestiales, comenzó a frotar el glande de Boruto con la punta de sus dientes suavemente, una y otra vez Hinata rozo la punta de la verga de su hijo mientras este gemía y se retorcía del placer.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, mama esto es haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, dios que buena eres, haaaaaaaaaaaah.

Boruto apenas podía pensar al ver a su madre arrodillada frente a él, como una bestia hambrienta comiéndose su verga, la sensación de los dientes de su madre rozando una y otra vez su glande, no le dejaron muchas más opciones, que correrse en toda la cara de Hinata

Mama, perdona no pude visarte a tiempo, dijo Boruto algo nervioso,

Hinata pasó sus manos lentamente por su rostro lamiéndolas, completamente, y restregando el semen de Boruto por el resto de su rostro,

No te preocupes Boru, solo ponlo dentro de mi boca la próxima, dijo Hinata con un tono suave y tierno.

Solo con ver a Hinata relamiendo su semen, el pene del rubio se alzó rápidamente.

Jaja lo siento mama, dijo Boruto poniendo las manos en su nuca y sonriendo relajadamente, mientras inclinaba la pelvis hacia su madre restregándole su gran verga en a cara.

Hinata sin decir una palabra se tragó un poco más de la mitad de la verga de Boruto, mientras alzo la mirada, tragaba una y otra vez la verga de su hijo, hasta donde su boca le permitía.

Boruto no pudo contenerse más ante las embestidas de su madre, tomo la cabeza de Hinata y forzó completamente su pene dentro de la pobre Hinata, que apenas podía respirar, Boruto sostuvo fuerte la cabeza de Hinata contra su pelvis, aun con esta casi asfixiada.

Hinata ahogada, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, y completamente dominada por un placer que jamás había sentido, sintió la monumental corrida de su hijo que lleno su boca y lleno de semen su rostro y ropa otra vez.

Boruto no soltó la cabeza de su madre hasta haberse corrido abundantemente atragantando a Hinata, y llenando su rostro y ropa de semen,

Mama, te ves tan linda así, dijo Boruto con la verga excitada de nuevo, y mirando con ansias a Hinata como un perro abriendo a un pobre pajarito, Hinata lo miro de vuelta algo enojada, molesta por la burla.

En lo que esto sucedía Himawari tocó el timbre, lo que de inmediato arruino la atmosfera, Boruto corrió de inmediato a su cuarto y Hinata trato de limpiarse el semen de cara y ropa.

La puerta estaba abierta, lo que Himawari noto rápidamente, Hinata aun cubierta de semen vio frente a si a su hija menor.

Ho…hola Himawari, ¿Cómo te fue? Pregunto Hinata tratando de disimular tranquilidad.

Mal, contesto la niña haciendo un gesto de irritación, nadie fue al parque, mentirosas, amigas mentirosas murmuro la niña algo frustrada.

Jaja bueno Himawari, abecés la gente falla sus promesas es normal, contesto Hinata tratando de llevarle la corriente mientras se limpiaba la cara.

¿Y que tienes en la cara mama? Huele raro dijo la niña olisqueando intrigada.

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, y el sudor ya era algo notorio, pero aun así contesto rápidamente.

Jajaja no es nada raro, tu hermano me lleno de leche agria al caerse con una botella en la mano, contesto Hinata tratando de estampar su sonrisa característica.

Mmmmmm ok mama, más tarde iré a ver a Sarada creo, contesto la niña desanimada y caminando hacia su cuarto, junto con la preocupación de Hinata, y dando una paz momentánea a la casa Uzumaki.

Bueno algunas notas finales como de costumbre, primero que nada tenía casi todo listo hace una semana, pero no se algunos detalles de la narración me parecían muy vacíos, y no me terminaba de convencer, hoy realmente me inspire así que termine de pulir los detalles que no me convencían (o al menos la mayoría), no sé si al final lleve todo muy rápido y narre poco, quería que fuera una escena rápida y emocionante, pero no me convence del todo todavía.

Al final si incluí el cliche del NTR de prota mejor dotado que víctima, creo que le va muy bien al caso, y además no he visto el primero fanfic de Boruto donde Naruto sea humillado de alguna forma así que bueno, es como hacer un cliche diferente, ¿es una contradicción o una paradoja? XD.

Y finalmente gracias por seguir la historia hasta este tercer capítulo te adoro por hacerlo, lamento la demora la inspiración no siempre está de humor, si te gusto comenta, eso me anima mucho a escribir.


	4. Capitulo cuatro, Conflicto y Deseo

¡Qué tal, he vuelto!, lo siento por la demora, simplemente no me salía como yo quería, (culpa de mi atascado cerebro) así que para compensar lo hice un poquito más largo esta vez, solo un poquito, así que disfruten, si es que lo disfrutan claro XD.

Luego de que Himawari se metiera a su cuarto. Hinata pudo reposar por un momento en el sillón, aun incrédula de lo que había pasado, con su short completamente mojado, que por fortuna no noto su hija. Aun percibiendo el agridulce y delicioso aroma de Boruto en toda su cara, Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar en la inmensa verga de su hijo, en el amargo, espeso semen del chico que la cubrió hace un rato, sin saber la razón de lo delicioso que le resultaba, simplemente la mujer se dejó dominar por la carne una vez más, hundiendo sus dedos tan profundo como pudo, y manoseando sus propias tetas, hasta que al recordar a Boruto con esa sínica sonrisa, arqueando la cintura y restregándole su miembro, Hinata logro sentir un pequeño orgasmo, que la estremeció por completo, teniendo que contener sus gemidos, se desplomo casi en el suelo, por un par de minutos.

Boruto al igual que su madre, no pudo contener la excitación al llegar a su cuarto, al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer con su madre, el chico se corrió casi sin tocarse al recordar la extasiada, excitada y dragada cara de su madre mientras él se corría en su garganta, el rubio quedo sentado de espaldas contra la puerta de su cuarto, mientras el sueño lo dominaba luego de la mejor mañana de su vida.

El chico pudo escuchar una suave pero aguda voz, llamándolo a la distancia, mientras sentía golpeteos en su espalda, y bastante frio en todo su cuerpo.

¡Boruto!... ¡Boruto! Mama dices que bajes a comer, hermanito, ¿estas hay?

Boruto por fin logro despertar, para ver el cielo oscurecido atreves de su ventana, y escuchar a su hermana golpear la puerta tras él. Boruto se paró algo aturdido, sin darse cuenta que Himawari intentaba abrir la puerta, algo preocupada, el rubio fue arrojado a la cama por la puerta, sin apenas poder responder al subir la mirada y ver a su hermanita frente a él, completamente sonrojada.

Boru…. Boruto ¿estás bien?, hermanito contéstame decía Himawari mientras presionaba la puerta algo preocupada.

Y mientras de repente pudo abrir la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo, apenas pudo balbucear palabra al ver a su hermano, tirado sobre el borde de la cama semidesnudo con la toalla apenas cubriendo una de sus piernas, y su miembro completamente expuesto, la chica de un momento a otro se sintió sofocada, y su rostro caliente como una estufa.

Hermanito estas bien….. Boru….., fue apenas lo que Himawari pudo decir al encontrarse con aquella escena.

Pasados unos instantes de bloqueo de ambos hermanos Boruto se tapó con una cobija, y Himawari se cubrió los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta, serrando la puerta detrás de ella, y ambos igualmente tratando de disculparse casi tartamudeando.

Hima…. Himawari…. Perdona, yo no quería, dijo Boruto incluso más nervioso que en la mañana.

No, no te…. No es tu culpa, hermanito, yo no sabía que estabas… ocupado, perdóname….. ¡Perdóname Boru! Grito Himawari antes de salir corriendo con la cara más tierna y sonrojada que Boruto había visto jamás.

Hinata vio a su hija corriendo agitada hacia el comedor, con la cara completamente roja, la muchacha se sentó rápidamente poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro, y respirando profundamente, Hinata no pudo evitar interrogar a su hija.

¿Himawari?... ¿estás bien? Pregunto Hinata algo intrigada, y algo preocupada, ya que no había visto a su hijo desde el "incidente"

Si…. Estoy…., ahhhhhh bien mama, estoy bien, contesto Himawari respirando profundamente, y sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

Mmmm pero ¿y tu hermano?, ¿está bien?, pregunto Hinata aún más intrigada y nerviosa sin entender nada.

La cara de Himawari se puso roja de nuevo, la muchacha metió su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados y respondió a su madre con una vos baja y tímida.

Sssss… si, mama…... Bo… Boru está bien, dijo la niña mientras se cubría la cara.

Hinata quedó aún más desconcertada con esta respuesta pero, pensó que era mejor no molestarla más ya que parecía muy estresada.

Boruto bajo un par de minutos después, ya vestido y muy nervioso, su madre estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa, Hinata volteo hacia el rubio, y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, ambos se sonrojaron y Hinata volteo su rostro rápidamente, pero aunque Boruto se sintió algo apenado, el ver el apretado y redondo culo de su madre, en aquella faldita beige le llamo más la atención, mientras Himawari aún seguía con la cabeza entre los brazos, cuando de pronto el chillido rasposo de la plateada perilla, de la puerta principal, interrumpió la escena, llamando la atención de todos, al ver como se habría paulatinamente la puerta, Naruto detrás de ella.

Un Naruto algo decaído y notoriamente cansado, entro a la casa, cabizbajo, y encorvado, cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar mientras saludaba de espaldas a su familia.

Estoy en casa, dijo Naruto sonriendo y alzando la mirada, para ver incómodamente la estática escena de su familia, mirándolo con extrañeza y curiosidad, una mirada que solo usarían al ver algún bicho muy raro de feria.

A las ocho de la noche, desde que se convirtió en Hokage esto jamás había sucedido, jamás habían visto a Naruto llegar a una cena desde hace años, lo que por supuesto explicaba la reacción de todos.

Todos aún sin reaccionar, y boquiabiertos mirando a Naruto, mientras este sonreía incómodamente completamente desconcertado de la situación.

Jajaja ¿Hinata?... ¿Chicos?... ¿pasa algo malo?... pregunto Naruto con algo de timidez.

Hinata reacciono a los pocos momentos, saliendo de su asombro.

Jaja… bienvenido Naruto, niños, saluden a su padre…. Dijo Hinata mirando a sus dos hijos aun estáticos.

Los niños reaccionaron al momento en que Hinata les hablo, aunque aún incrédulos.

Hola…. contestaron al unísono el par de hermanos aun perplejos

Naruto camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en uno de los extremos junto a su hija, viendo a Boruto aun parado en las escaleras, lo llamo para que se sentara a comer.

Boruto, ven siéntate a la mesa, no muerdo dijo Naruto sonriendo amigablemente a su aun incrédulo hijo.

Si…. Ya voy, contesto Boruto caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose al costado opuesto de su hermana.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos entre sí, y salieron del shock de ver a su padre casi instantáneamente al recordar la escena de hace un par de minutos, sonrojándose, y volteando la mirada rápidamente, el uno del otro lo que llamo la atención de Naruto.

¿Todo está bien hijos?, pregunto Naruto algo extrañado del comportamiento de su familia.

Si… todo está bien dijo Himawari, mirando hacia su padre para no ver a su hermano.

Hinata llego con algunos rollos de sushi, un bol de arroz y algunas salsas en una bandeja, y mientras ponía la comida frente a su esposo, sintió una pequeña pero firme mano en su trasero.

Boruto no pudo evitar agarrar el culo de su madre al verlo casi frente a su rostro, con los pantis marcados, por esa faldita, corta y apretada , después de que Hinata se inclinara para poner sobre la mesa las diferentes salsas de la bandeja, su madre sirviendo la comida a Naruto se inclinó ligeramente remarcando la silueta de los pantis de ese redondo culo, al que Boruto no pudo evitar agarrar con firmeza con su mano derecha, y con Hinata conteniendo su reacción, para no hacer sospechar más a Naruto.

Hinata trato de contenerse lo máximo posible, mientras el chico comenzaba a presionar sus nalgas, sin piedad, Hinata logro contener sus reacciones, logrando que Naruto no se diera cuanta, pero cuando terminaba de servir, sintió como la manita de su hijo, se deslizaba por debajo de su falda, como los dedos del chico, exploraban su colas frenéticamente, hasta llegar a su ano, lo que provoco un descuido de la mujer, que hasta ahora se había contenido casi perfecta.

Un, HAAAAH, salió de la boca de Hinata mientras ponía sobre la mesa la última salsa.

Naruto vio la situación, completamente perplejo, e intrigado, realmente no entendía nada desde que había llegado, así que sin tapujos pregunto, y algo molesto.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Todos, están actuando muy raro….. Tu Hinata ¿estás bien? Dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente a su esposa, o ¿acaso se están burlando de mí? ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Hinata entro en pánico por un momento al ver la enojada expresión de su esposo, pensando que tal vez había descubierto la situación, lo que desecho rápidamente al sentir a Boruto hurgando cada vez más profundo en su ano, algo temblorosa, y casi que gimiendo, Hinata logro retomar su postura, apoyándose con una mano en la rubia cabeza de Boruto, agarro su cabeza firme y violentamente, pero de una manera en que no fuera visible para Naruto, y bastante enojada presiono la cabeza de su hijo, con la esperanza de que este parase de masturbar su culo.

Naruto, es… HAAAH, es la primera vez que pasas por la noche a tu casa desde, HAAAH, que eres Hokage, es normal sentirnos extrañados, y… HAAAAH ¡¿y es nuestra culpa?! Logro terminar Hinata, con una vos indignada, y molesta entre gimoteos, a causa de la mano de su hijo.

Boruto por el contrario de la intención de su madre, no solo no paro de manosear su trasero, sino que se excito más con la violenta reacción de su madre, metiendo su mano más profundamente y de forma abrupta en el ano de la pobre Hinata, provocándoles casi de inmediato un orgasmo que hizo gemir sin control a su madre.

Hinata dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa al sentir los tres deditos de su hijo incrustados en su cola, temblando y boquiabierta gimo abrupta y vorazmente.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, dijo Hinata sin más golpeando la mesa.

Naruto en shock, entristeció su rostro por un momento, deprimido por la agresividad de Hinata, y la indiferencia que sintió de su hijo al entrar, pensó en la cantidad de veces que no había estado en la cena con su familia, siendo rápidamente dominado por una culpa y tristeza bastante profundas, torciendo su rostro en una acongojada y deprimente expresión.

Lo se Hinata, tienen razón… ¿En qué estoy pensando?, yo realmente…., lo siento familia, sé que he sido un poco descuidado con ustedes, y que he estado muy ausente, perdónenme, yo nunca quise ser un mal padre yo solo…. Dijo Naruto con un triste y deprimente tono.

Hinata, casi no presto atención a su esposo, no al menos hasta que se recuperó, y alzo su mirada para ver la acongojada expresión de Naruto, tal vez se pasó con sus palabras, pensó Hinata con una agridulce sentimiento cubierto de alivio al entender que Naruto no había entendido la situación, cosa que ella aún no se explicaba.

Desde hoy les prometo que las cosas cambiaran les prometo que desde hoy vendré un poco más seguido a comer con ustedes, y que seré un padre más atento, yo realmente lo prometo niños…., dijo Naruto con los ojos aguados, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Por su parte Boruto, se corrió al oír el gemido de su madre, toda su atención se había volado sobre ella, y sobre su retorcido rostro tratando de contener la excitación, Boruto se sintió una placentera satisfacción cuando vio a su madre estremecerse violentamente sobre la mesa, frente a Naruto.

Seh, lo que digas, respondió Boruto con desdén, y haciendo una mueca burlona.

Hinata pudo reaccionar, a los cuantos segundos del discurso de Naruto, que estaba aún deprimido, más aun después de escuchar a su hijo, al ver a su marido completamente deprimido, Hinata se sintió tan mal como nunca en su vida, jamás había sentido tanta ira hacia sí misma, y tanta lastima hacia su pobre Naruto.

No te preocupes Naruto, nosotros entendemos lo duro que es se Hokage, no has sido un mal esposo, es solo que no estábamos acostumbrados a verte aquí hace mucho, pero te amamos, así que no vayas a llorar amor dijo Hinata acercándose a su esposo y besando su frente, con una tierna y afectuosa vos.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, al sentir el abrazo y beso de su esposa, mientras que noto también que Himawari apretaba con fuerza su brazo aun con ella ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Boruto por el contrario se levantó repentina y violentamente de la mesa, enojado y sin ánimo de participar en la cursi escena, y con una expresión de repudio en sus ojos.

Hinata al ver la caprichosa reacción de su hijo, lo miro fulminantemente tratando de detenerlo, sin efecto alguno.

¡BORUTO! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!, dijo Hinata viendo al chico caminando sin prestarle alguna atención.

¡BORUTO, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO Y DISCULPATE CON TU PADRE, O VAS A LAMENTARLO! Dijo Hinata golpeando la mesa en cólera.

Aun con los gritos y mirada de su madre, casi en cólera, Boruto no se inmuto mínimamente.

¡BORUTO! Grito de nuevo Hinata algo desesperada.

¡JODETE MAMA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!, vocifero el rubio mientras subía las escaleras, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Niñito malcriado, ya va a ver, dijo Hinata caminando furicamente hacia las escaleras, sintiendo de pronto la mano de Naruto en su brazo.

Está bien, no es su culpa, soy su padre y he pasado muy poco tiempo junto a él, así que déjalo por ahora, seguro que cuando me vea más seguido por aquí las cosas cambian, dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente hacia su esposa.

Hinata se calmó con las palabras de Naruto, y la noche continuo sin menor percance.

Luego de que Himawari se fuera a la cama Hinata pudo estar a solas por fin con Naruto, lo que la hizo pensar que hoy tendrían intimidad.

¿Y hoy te quedaras a dormir? pregunto Hinata mientras recogía la mesa, e intuyendo la respuesta al ver a su esposo sacando una gran cantidad de papeles, sobre la misma mesa.

Bueno, casi…, aún tengo mucho papeleo que tengo que llenar, esa fue la condición que me puso Shikamaru para dejarme venir a cenar dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hinata volvió a sentir ese incomodo rebote culposo en el estómago, al escuchar esto después del reproche que le hizo hace un rato, sin contar con todo lo demás, así que extendió su suaves manos a la cara de Naruto, tomando sus mejillas, le dio un beso en la frente, y le deseo suerte en su trabajo.

Termina pronto amor, y descansa un poco, dijo Hinata gentilmente mientras Naruto asintió.

Hinata después de tomar un baño, y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado este día, se fue a dormir bastante pensativa.

Boruto aún tenía un lio en la cabeza, por un lado no podía evitar pensar en lo placentero que fue su mañana, pero por el otro tenia sentimientos encontrados al ver a Naruto llegar a comer, por primera vez.

Boruto escucho la tradicional y suave voz de su madre llamándolo desde la cocina, el rubio se levantó aturdido como de costumbre, pero con bastante hambre después todo lo de la noche anterior, Boruto bajo lentamente las escaleras, con los ojos entrecerrados, guiándose por el olor a Takoyaki que emanaba de la sala.

Hinata había pasado toda la noche recriminándose otra vez por sus acciones, el sentimiento de culpa no la dejo dormir demasiado bien, ver a Naruto sacrificándose para ver a su familia, mientras ella…. Le hacia esas cosas tan pervertidas a su propio hijo, eso era imperdonable, se sentía como la peor madre del mundo, y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo dejar de pensar en su adorable, rebelde y excitante hijo, Hinata no sabía cómo dejar de tocarse, estrujarse y babear su almohada, pensando en aquella imagen de Boruto, tratándola como una perra, la culpa la carcomía tanto como la excitación, y así fue durante el resto de la noche.

Ya pasados los orgasmos, y el estasis, luego de dormir un par de horas, Hinata se dijo a si misma que esto jamás podría pasar de nuevo, era una terrible madre por casi haber violado a su hijo, y no podía pensar en hacer algo aun peor, así que con una firme pero repetitiva convicción, Hinata evito el cuarto del chico, pensando que entre menos contacto tuviera con el menos problemas tendría lograr contenerse.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta ver a su hijo recién levantado en una sencilla camiseta, rascando su plano y marcado abdomen, con una gran erección tapada solo por aquel bóxer negro, bajando la escalera completamente relajado, y aun bostezando.

Hola mama, ahhhhh ¿qué hay de desayuno? Dijo Boruto con una soñolienta y relajado voz.

Hoy hice un poco de pescado con arroz y un par de salchichas, contesto Hinata casi hipnotizada con la sensual imagen de su hijo, la cual no duro tanto al recordar la noche anterior.

¡BORUTO! Nada de "hola mama" dijo Hinata arremedando al chico, no tu ayer fuiste un grosero y caprichoso niño malo continúo la madre retomando su determinación, anoche tu padre intento complacerte, y tú ni siquiera lo saludaste, ¿cómo es que eres tan egoísta?, termino su regaño Hinata con un tono indignado, y un poco violento.

Boruto siguió caminando hacia la mesa entre bostezos e ignorando completamente el regaño de su madre se sentó esperando el desayuno.

Mama tengo hambre, porfa tráeme el desayuno replico Boruto con la misma soñolienta y relajada vos.

Hinata rechino los dientes y alzo una sádica mirada después de ser ignorada por su hijo, bastardo engreído, voy a darle una lección a tu atractivo e idiota trasero, pensó Hinata con una sádica mirada hacia Boruto.

Está bien Boru, ya te traigo el desayuno, contesto Hinata con un suave pero forzado tono, que Boruto no noto, al estar aun con sueño,

Pasados unos cinco minutos Hinata volvió con el pescado asado y un bol de arroz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la mujer puso el plato frente a Boruto.

Pescado frito con un poco de arroz, vamos come rápido que se enfría Boru dijo Hinata con una radiante sonrisa.

Boruto sintió el delicioso aroma del pescado, con gran apetito y muchas ansias el chico tomo el pescado con la mano, y se aventó un mordisco infracto, para luego de un par de mili segundos, sentir el infierno desatado en su boca.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, vocifero el rubio escupiendo el pescado y tragando a toda prisa el arroz del bol, lo que le hizo repetir el gemido mientras corrió al baño y abrió completamente la llave poniendo su cara bajo el lavamanos.

Hinata no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver a su inocente hijo desesperado en busca de algún líquido, después de haber probado un pescado repleto de un pimiento rojizo pequeño, que hace uno años comenzaron a cultivar a las afueras de la aldea.

Mientras Boruto aun intentaba salvar su boca en el lavamanos Hinata se puso frente a él, con una botella en su mano y una burlona expresión.

Eso te pasa cuando tratas mal a tu madre Boru, dijo Hinata entre risas y mirando al pobre rubio luchando contra el picante.

Boruto miro rabioso a su burlona madre, con la cara inclinada hacia el lavamanos.

Pru, Boru, deja de mirarme así y bebe un trago de leche dijo Hinata conteniendo la risa y extendiendo la mano con la botella.

Boruto tomo rápidamente la botella y se la zampo casi del tacazo.

Cálmate Boru, te vas a atragantar, además basta con un vaso, la leche es muy buena para quitar el sabor de aquel picante, dijo Hinata al ver que se la había bebido de un solo trago.

Boruto tomo bastante aire luego de beberse toda la leche, desplomándose sobre el suelo, y relajándose un poco.

¡¿Qué carajo te pasa mama?! Pregunto el chico completamente enojado y sorprendido, luego de un par de minutos de descansar.

Hinata endureció su mirada, recordando el trato de su hijo la noche anterior, y el intento fallido de Naruto por acercarse a su hijo, con esa cruel actitud hacia su padre.

Eso debería decir yo Boruto, jamás me habías tratado como anoche, eso fue humillante, dijo Hinata notablemente enojada, pero con unos suaves y tristes ojos llorosos, que impactaron en el rubio.

Boruto bajo la cabeza dejando que su flequillo humedecido por el agua, cubriera sus ojos, el chico sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, que se esparció rápidamente como un nerviosismo deprimente a todo su cuerpo.

Tu… tu…. Nunca jamás, nunca puedes tratarme así de nuevo ¿entiendes?, ¡jamás!, te lo pido Boru, nunca me trates así de nuevo, continuo Hinata con un tono enojado pero tembloroso, jamás en su vida como madre tuvo que tratar con algo parecido, era la primera vez que Boruto fue así con ella.

Mama, yo…... Yo… perdóname, yo no quería tratarte mal, yo solo…., perdóname mama, por favor perdóname, dijo el chico, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cubiertos por su cabello, completamente estático, y un poco encorvado.

Hinata vio como las lágrimas bajaban por sus suaves y tiernas mejillas, y con ternura y amor, acto seguido puso sus brazos alrededor de Boruto, enrollándolo fuertemente entre sus pechos, y sus brazos.

Si Boru te perdono, te perdono así que no llores que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también, dijo Hinata con Boruto entre sus brazos, y frotando su rubio y alisado cabello húmedo.

Boruto al sentir el cálido y tranquilizante cuerpo de su madre envolviéndolo completamente, por un momento se olvidó de la situación, por un momento sintió esas dos nubes inmensas y deliciosas presionadas contra su rostro, por un momento olvido que era Hinata quien estaba frente a él, alzando sus manos, hasta el redondo culo de Hinata.

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que aguantar el deseo de comerse a su delicioso hijo al sentir el enorme pene de Boruto presionando entre sus piernas, y con aquellas pequeñas pero firmes manitas, agarrando su trasero Hinata casi sucumbiendo a sus deseos, recordó a Naruto de nuevo, la tristeza en el rostro de su marido al ver la indiferencia de su hijo, y la noche en vela que paso para estar allí, lo que le ayudo a controlar sus más bajos impulsos y deseos.

Boru, también debes darle una oportunidad tu padre, Naruto se está esforzando muchísimo por ti, deberías ser más amable con él, dijo Hinata soltando a Boruto y bajándole las manos de su trasero.

Boruto salió del trance al oír la palabra "Naruto", y notar a su madre bajando sus manos de ese delicioso y firme culo, susurro sin moverse.

Así que todo esto es por el idiota ese, susurro Boruto aun con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Y aun excitado, el chico alzo la mirada hacia su madre, rabiosa y violentamente, así como también le dio un pequeño empujón apartándola de él, con una notable y fúrica mueca que desconcertó en principio a Hinata.

Te odio mama, te odio a ti a ese imbécil, dijo Boruto antes de salir corriendo nuevamente hacia su cuarto.

Hinata no tuvo reacción alguna, impactada por el repentino acto de su hijo, y a la vez excitada mirando fijamente el trasero pequeño y redondo de su hijo alejándose rápidamente.

Boruto tiro con violencia la puerta de su cuarto, para meterse rápidamente entre las cobijas, con una extraña amargura que jamás había sentido, pensativo en las palabras de Hinata, el chico se durmió al cabo de unos minutos.

Boruto sintió nuevamente esa delicada y suave manita, en su abdomen, paseándose lenta y suavemente, y bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pelvis, y sentir como su verga estaba siendo estrujada, atreves del bóxer, lo que provoco que abriera los ojos paulatinamente.

Hinata se encontraba frente a él, sentada, a un costado de su cama, molestando su cabello, Boruto vio que aun llevaba las cobijas encima, así que descarto que su madre fuera la del sueño, al menos así pensó el ingenuo rubio.

Su madre estaba sentada a la altura de su pecho, radiante, y hermosa, mientras los rallos de sol bañaban su imagen, con la tierna mirada que desprendía siempre hacia su familia, y especialmente hacia Boruto, Hinata continuo alborotando la cabellera de Boruto.

¿Mama?... que haces, pregunto el chico aturdido.

Solo molestándote dijo Hinata sonriendo pícaramente.

Hinata bajo la mano a la mejilla del chico, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Ma…. ¿Mama?, ¿está todo bien?, pregunto Boruto aun desconcertado de la situación.

Si Boru, solo… solo quería hablar contigo, mas calmadamente, ayer pasaron tantas cosas que ni siquiera hemos podido hablar de ello, respondió Hinata aun con su mano rozando suavemente los cachetes de su hijo.

Boruto volteo la cabeza algo sonrojado, hacia el otro lado de la cama, sin decir nada.

Jaja eres tan tierno Boru, dijo Hinata esbozando una leve sonrisa.

No es cierto respondió Boruto aun ruborizado, y sin mirar a su madre.

Bueno Boru, yo solo quiero decirte, que lo de ayer….. Lo de ayer en la mañana, no fue tu culpa, y que lo del picante fue también algo tonto de mi parte, así que perdóname a mí por ambas cosas, yo no sé por qué en dejo que mis impulsos me controlen, así que perdóname Boru, por favor perdóname por todo, no quiero que me odies, dijo Hinata con un semblante triste, pero enternecedor.

Boruto volteo el rostro hacia Hinata, sonrojado, y pero seguro.

Yo, yo no te odio mama, y no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, ayer yo fui…. Muy grosero, no debí serlo, respondió Boruto tomando la mano de su madre y acariciándola con su mano.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y mirándose fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que se sonrojaron y se soltaron simultáneamente.

De…. De todas formas Boru, aún hay algo que quiero tratar contigo dijo Hinata algo inconsistente y nerviosa.

Bueno mama, no tienes que decirlo, yo sé que lo de ayer estuvo mal, pero….. Pero….., Boruto contesto con nerviosismo y vergüenza.

¿Qué?, no hijo, lo de ayer estuvo muy mal, y jamás lo hare de nuevo, no voy a molestarte nunca más así, te lo prometo Boru respondió Hinata con un tono firme y autoritario.

Sí, jaja claro mama, jaja tienes razón, contesto Boruto tratando de disimular su intención, entre risitas forzadas.

Bueno Boru, como decía hay otra cosa, que quiero decirte, pero… pero quiero que me prometas que me escucharas, dijo Hinata.

Boruto cambio su expresión, y se voltio rápidamente hacia la pared.

No… contesto firme y tajantemente el rubio de espaldas a su madre.

Por favor Boru, él no es tan malo como crees, acaso no recuerdas cuanto lo querías cuando eras más pequeño, te la pasabas pegado a Naruto, dale una oportunidad, te lo rugo, dijo Hinata suplicando a su hijo aun de espaldas.

Que no, repitió de nuevo el chico igual de tajante y seguro que antes.

¿Ni siquiera por mí?, pregunto Hinata tratando de convencerlo.

No, ni siquiera por ti, respondió el rubio sin ápice de duda.

Ahhhh, sabía que dirías eso, pero tengo una propuesta Boru, dijo Hinata entre suspiros.

No, contesto de inmediato el chico sin siquiera escuchar a Hinata.

Hinata tomo del brazo a Boruto, y lo volteo hacia ella, a la fuerza con la misma expresión sádica y tierna que hacia cuando se enojaba.

Boruto, escúchame antes de decidir, ¿está bien? Pregunto la madre, con un suave pero agresivo tono.

Bien, pero diré que no, contesto el chico mirando fijamente a su madre, altivamente, y sin intimidarse casi que con una mirada de reto hacia ella.

Hinata, se molestó un poco pero contuvo su pequeño arranque de ira en pro de su familia.

Bien Boru, vamos a jugar dados dijo Hinata en un tono serio y sobrio.

¿Qué, qué? Contesto Boruto sin el más mínimo entendimiento sobre lo que dijo su madre.

Hinata sonrió levemente.

Así es, más exactamente vamos a apostar a los dados, si tu ganas, te daré lo que quieras, una nueva consola, o te daré el dinero para que lo compres.

No, no quiero nada nuevo contesto Boruto tajantemente.

Espera Boru, incluso te ayudare ha hacer trampa en la escuela si es necesario, te ayudare, con algún jutsu avanzado que quieras, hare lo que quieras, contesto la Hinata algo desesperada.

Boruto miro a su madre, incrédulo, incluso le ayudaría a hacer trampa, palabras similares jamás habían salido de ella, tal vez podría divertirme apostando con mama, pensó el rubio.

Y…. ¿qué pasa si ganas?, pregunto Boruto, bajando un poco su agresividad.

Bueno si gano, tú aras una cosa que yo te diga, como tratar mejor a tu padre, respondió Hinata algo animada luego de ver interés en Boruto.

Boruto, medito por un momento en su mente mientras Hinata se paraba de la cama, con tranquilidad viendo que Boruto había picado el anzuelo.

Está bien mama, es un trato, contesto Boruto luego de un minuto meditando.

Pero hay algo mas Boru, dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente.

Está bien no importa ¿Qué es?, contesto el chico emocionado.

Jugaremos este juego con Naruto y Himawari después de cenar dijo Hinata con tono autoritario y burlesco.

Eso es trampa mama, yo no quiere jugar con papa, eso no es justo contesto Boruto claramente molesto.

Pues sin eso no hay trato Boru, tú decides, dijo Hinata sonriendo tiernamente a su hijo.

Boruto murmuro algunas maldiciones en voz baja aceptando unos segundos después la condición de su madre.

Hinata picarona y feliz de haber conseguido que Boruto y Naruto pasaran un rato juntos salió del cuarto.

Boruto bajo emocionado las escaleras, por alguna razón, tenía ese excitante sensación que tubo días antes con Hinata, sonriente, y picaron bajo a toda prisa las escaleras.

Hola hermano como estas, no saliste del cuarto en todo el día, dijo Himawari saludando a su animado hermano.

Si Boru, sé que estas en vacaciones, pero debes salir de vez en cuando, encerrarte todo el día es malo, dijo Hinata poniendo un par de platos sobre la mesa.

Jaja si perdonen, solo estaba un poco concentrado, dijo Boruto mientras se sentaba al lado de Himawari.

Su padre debe estar por llegar así que espérenlo para comer, dijo Hinata poniendo otro par de platos en la cabecera de la mesa junto a Himawari.

A los cinco minutos llego Naruto, encorvado, y notablemente, cansado pero sonriendo como era característico en él.

Hola familia, ya llegue, dijo Naruto con un alegre pero forzado y débil tono.

Hola papa, vas a venir desde hoy a cenar verdad, saludo Himawari, bastante animada.

Hola Naruto, ven y siéntate a comer, que debes estar hambriento, dijo Hinata mostrándole el puesto junto a su hija.

Naruto camino hacia la mesa, con bastante hambre y casi desfalleciendo al sentarse, a comer, lo que no tuvo tiempo de hacer en todo el día.

Jaja, si la verdad es que si tengo hambre, hola Boruto ¿disfrutaste de tu día libre? respondió Naruto tratando de conectar con el chico.

Hinata le dio una rápida y mordaz mirada a su hijo, el cual dio un largo suspiro antes de dar un seco hola a su padre.

Hola, dijo Boruto, secamente.

En la comida, Hinata explico rápidamente las reglas de juego, jugarían con tres dados, cada uno y quien adivinara la cantidad de caras de un mismo número que estuviera en la mesa ganaría, si dos personas adivinaban un número diferente, el número más alto ganaría, y que el que ganara podría pedir algún deseo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Himawari fue la que más problemas tuvo para entender el juego.

Naruto salió rápidamente luego de su hija, ya que el cansancio no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, pero realmente disfrutaba ver a su familia sonreír junta por un rato, incluso al mismísimo Boruto.

Jajaja perdiste papa, ahora solo quedamos mama y yo, exclamo Boruto con orgullo.

Jaja, si Boruto, eres muy bueno en esto, contesto Naruto sonriendo a su hijo.

¿Verdad que si? Jajajaja dijo Boruto carcajeándose orgullosamente.

No es justo yo no entiendo las reglas, refunfuño Himawari, haciendo pucheros.

Bueno no cantes victoria Boru, que aun debes vencer a la maestra del juego, dijo Hinata mientras batía los dados en aquel baso con su mano izquierda.

Boruto miro seguro y burlonamente a su madre, alzando su baso y poniéndolo rápidamente sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Jajaja mama, solo pasaste de suerte, vas a perder ante al gran ¡Boruto!, respondió el rubio parándose sobre su silla.

Bien, creo que hay cuatro cincos, respondió Hinata sin prestar atención a su animado hijo.

Jajaja yo apuesto a que hay cinco seis, dijo Boruto sentándose entre risas.

Hinata suspiro y puso la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras Boruto se carcajeaba por la victoria, en verdad es bueno jugando esto pensó Hinata, mientras Himawari se fue a dormir molesta por no entender bien el juego.

Bueno hijo y que vas a pedir, pregunto Naruto ya con ansias de terminar el trabajo que le quedaba y dormir un poco.

Boruto ya calmado, no tenía idea de que pedir, así que pensó por un par de minutos.

Bueno Boru, si quieres maña hago hamburguesas, son tus favoritas, dijo Hinata tratando de que el chico no pidiera algo demasiado caro.

O tal vez quieras que te compre algo, algún videojuego que aún no tengas, dijo Naruto sin mucha idea de que hacer.

Boruto se sonrió de oreja a oreja, alzo la mirada, y estiro sus brazos bostezando.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hoy solo quiero dormir, mmmmmmm ya se, hoy solo quiero dormir con mama, exclamó Boruto, mirando sonriente y tiernamente a Naruto, luego de bostezar un poco.

Hinata se sonrojo al oír la petición de su hijo, queriendo negarle tal cosa, pero sin atreverse a decir algo que hiciera pensar mal a Naruto.

Jajaja, Boru estas ya grande para eso, porque más bien no pides otra cosa, replico Hinata sonriendo incómodamente.

Pero mama, yo quiero dormir en tu cama, dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera, rechisto Boruto haciendo pucheros, y con una molesta expresión.

Jajaja amor, no veo nada de malo en que quiera dormir en nuestra cama, al fin y al cabo, es muy grande y cómoda, déjalo dormir contigo por hoy replico Naruto tratando de ponerse a favor de su hijo, y sin ver ningún problema en que durmiera con Hinata.

Pero….. Ahhhhhhhhh, está….. Está bien…. Pero… pero ¿y tú Naruto?, contesto Hinata nerviosamente y algo ruborizada.

No te preocupes por mi Hinata, yo dormiré aquí en la sala, igual tengo mucho trabajo aun por hacer, contesto Naruto sacando algunos papeles de su maleta.

Boruto se paró de la silla y jalo a su madre para que fueran ya a dormir.

Boruto primero ve a ponerte la piyama, dijo Hinata parándose y caminando hacia su habitación.

Jaja hasta mañana papa, dijo Boruto subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras.

Boruto entre a la habitación de sus padres luego de ponerse una pantaloneta, y un esqueleto, su madre ya estaba acostada, y con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir, lo que no evito que Hinata notara la gran erección que salía de aquella pantaloneta roja, pero aun excitada, trato de seguir aparentando estar profunda.

Así que Boruto sin hacer mucho ruido se metió por debajo de las cobijas, y abrazando a su madre, mientras pegaba todo su cuerpo a ella, lentamente llevo su brazo izquierdo por debajo del brazo de su madre, llevando su manita hasta las enormes tetas que tanto amaba, mientras ponía su boca en el terso y fragante cuello de su madre.

Mama, sé que no estas dormida, una persona dormida no se queda viendo mi verga por tanto tiempo, le susurro el rubio apretando el seno de su madre, y haciendo salir un pequeño gemido de esta.

¡HAAAH!, exclamo Hinata.

Boruto intento pasar su mano derecha debajo del otro brazo de su madre, con un poco de resistencia, así que Boruto subió su manita, hasta le pezón de Hinata y lo tomo entre un par de sus deditos, estrujo con fuerza, haciendo gemir a Hinata.

No seas mala mama, y deja que reciba mi premio, le susurro de nuevo el chico.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, no…., no deberíamos hacer…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, esto, contesto la madre, entre gemidos, intentando no soltar uno demasiado fuerte.

Cállate y abre las piernas mama, lo prometiste recuerdas, dijo Boruto pegando aún más su verga al cuerpo de Hinata, y retorciendo un poquito más el pezón, izquierdo de su madre.

Hinata gimió de placer, completamente excitada, y al mismo tiempo atemorizada de lo que iba a pasar.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, espera Boru, no puedes, eso no, no podemos llegar a HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, gimoteo Hinata.

Ya te dije que te calles y abras las piernas mama, además tranquila, solo lo voy a poner entre tus piernas, es todo lo prometo, contesto e chico bajando su pantaloneta, y sacando su inmensa verga desnuda junto a las piernas de su madre.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, eso… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Hinata apenas pudo balbucear algo, al sentir el inmenso pene de su hijo rozando sus piernas, entrando en medio de ellas, y abriéndose paso para embestirla violentamente, dejando toda resistencia Hinata sintió como las manitas de su hijo, estrujaban sus pechos, como sus pezones eran retorcidos, cruelmente, mientras ella apenas podía contener sus gemidos.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Boru, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,

Hinata se estremeció aún más cuando sintió la mano izquierda de su hijo bajar lentamente, manoseando su abdomen, hasta llegar a su short, como los dedos de su hijo jugaban como niños en su vagina, tocando lugares, de una forma en que jamás lo había sentido.

Boruto suavemente, comenzó a lamer su cuello, el excitante aroma de su madre, solo hacía que quisiera comérsela, completamente excitado, mordió la oreja de su madre, lo que provoco que Hinata apretara con fuerza sus piernas, llegando al orgasmo simultánea y mutuamente, corriéndose entre las sabanas.

Boruto y Hinata durmieron profundamente luego de esto.

Bien, aquí está la cuarta parte de mi fanfic y por fin las notas finales. Está en verdad me costó, trabaje cuatro tramas diferentes para relacionar a Hinata y a Boruto sin que se sintiera artificial o vacío, y ninguna me convencía, me trabe muchísimo pensando en una que me gustara, y por arte de magia, hoy por fin la idea vino a mi cabeza, o bueno al menos es la mejor que me llego, sé que aún hay detalles por pulir, y espero que no les parezca demasiado lenta, pero es que creo que es mejor llegar a desarrollar bien las relaciones entre personajes para que después todo tenga peso, quiero que se sienta excitante y no fofo, lo que no se si conseguí, ya que aún soy muy novato, así que seguramente no, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

A los que les dieron ánimo muchas gracias, en verdad lo aprecio, pero no se preocupen no dejaría de escribir por haters, ni siquiera es por tiempo, es solo que abecés la chirimoya se atasca.

Tengo aun la duda de si meter a Himawari o no, la verdad las lolis no me matan, pero tampoco me molestan, así que no estoy seguro, ¿ustedes que opinan?

En todo caso gracias por leer este atrasado cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic te adoro por hacerlo.

Ha if I almost forget it will upload the English version tomorrow because I will try to edit it a bit more so that it is not so disastrous, (an effort probably useless with my English level but I try in any case).


	5. Capitulo cinco, Visitas

Hinata sentía como una tierna y suave piel era lenta y delicadamente enrollada entre sus brazos, unos pequeños pectorales bajo su mano, subiendo lentamente, hacia un delicioso cuello delgado, poco a poco sus piernas se entrelazaban entre unas delgadas, pero firmes piernecitas, sintió un profundo y fuerte aroma, mientras su rostro chocaba delicadamente contra un delicioso y largo cabello, hasta que abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver a Boruto entre sus brazos, casi siendo devorado por su cuerpo.

Hinata salto de la cama del impacto, soltando a Boruto de un movimiento, un poco brusco, pero de milagro sin despertarlo, sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para evitar excitarse aún más, viendo a su joven hijo, desparramado, completamente sobre su cama, con apenas una pantaloneta, y un esqueletito, con su relajada y despreocupada expresión, que le caracterizaba tanto, la que tanto la volvía loca, Hinata, salió lentamente y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, hacia el baño, para tratar de calmar sus ansias de desayunarse a su propio hijo.

Boruto pudo sentir el calor del sol sobre su cara, mientras se despertaba con una satisfacción relajante que pronto le hizo recordar la noche anterior, los suaves muslos de su madre, envolviendo su verga, los gemidos que trataba de contener mientras retorcía sus pezones, la inmensidad de sus tetas cuando se comían sus manos, todos estos pensamientos rápidamente despertaron al rubio, con un gran regalo entre sus bóxer.

Al bajar los escalones noto la ausencia de su hermana devorando el desayuno como de costumbre, y el ruido de trastos en la cocina, así que con sigilo, camino hacia allí, acercándose lentamente.

Hinata lavaba algunos platos, Boruto la observo desde la entrada, los short rosa que le cubrían hasta aquellos suaves muslos en los que froto su verga la noche anterior, el delicioso y apretado culo envuelto en aquella telita roza, y esas enormes tetas que aun resaltaban en ese inmenso, y holgado buzo gris, arrastraron al rubio como abeja a la miel, quien sin hacer ruido se acercó a Hinata por detrás, y sin miramientos agarro por sorpresa y bruscamente sus jugosas tetas.

¡Hola mami!, dijo el rubio apretando las tetas de Hinata, y pegando su verga contra su trasero.

Hinata gimió brevemente al sentir el brusco agarre de las pequeñas manos de Boruto, que al mismo tiempo le restregaba aquel increíble monstruo en su trasero.

¡HAAAAAAH!, Bo… Boru, balbuceo Hinata con un tembloroso y suave tono, al sentir las manos de Boruto en sus tetas.

Dios, me la está restregándose en mi cola, tan grande, tan brusco, va a despedazar mis pechos, pensó Hinata mientras el chico manoseaba sus tetas.

Boruto noto los excitados pezones de Hinata, y tomándolos atreves del buzo, estiro pellizcando bruscamente hacia los lados, estirando las enormes tetas de Hinata, y provocando un gran gemido de su madre.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BO…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Boruto, no seas tan HAAAAAAAAAAHA, Hinata apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre del chico entre gemidos mientras el chico pellizcaba con un casi sadismo instintivo los pezones de su madre.

Lo…. Lo siento mama, no puedo evitarlo, son tan grandes y firmes, que quiero reventarlos, quiero verte correr mientras destrozo tus tetas, quiero…. Dijo el chico en una suave y dulce voz, mientras retorcía cada vez más las tetas de Hinata.

Hinata casi perdía la conciencia al escuchar tales palabras de su dulce y tierno hijo, mientras este violentaba sus senos, jamás había sentido nada parecido, y Perdiendo casi por completo la voluntad, Hinata sentía su cuerpo hirviendo cada vez más, por un momento la idea de dejar que Boruto la dominara por completo, que destrozara sus pechos, sus piernas, su culo, su cuerpo como él quisiera la hizo entrar trance, olvidando cualquier lógica o remordimiento por unos segundos.

Mama, sabes… tengo tanta hambre que podría desayunarte, dijo Boruto acercando su boca al oído de Hinata, respirando fuertemente sobre su cuello, el muchacho puso su rostro contra la suave piel de su hombro, agitándolo suavemente, restregándolo contra su madre, mientras la olisqueaba en un pequeño éxtasis, bajando la velocidad con la que pellizcaba sus pezones, pero haciéndolo con más fuerza.

Hinata casi perdió el control de sí misma al sentir la sedosa piel del rostro de Boruto restregándose contra su cuello y hombro derecho, las palabras del chico se derretían en su mente como un delicioso y suave chocolate, que tocaba y tomaba cada parte de su cuerpo, que la dominaba, y la violaba lenta pero violentamente, en un momento de completo desenfreno.

Un agudo y molesto sonido interrumpió la escena sacando a madre e hijo del trance.

Boruto apenas creyendo lo que acababa de hacer, soltó a su madre y salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

Hinata por su parte quedo completamente estática, agitada, y tan caliente como si tuviese fiebre, la mujer divago por unos momentos en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Boruto escapando de la escena que el mismo creo camino sin pensar demasiado hacia la puerta, a la que ya habían timbrado un par de molestas veces.

Ya va, esperen un minuto, dijo el chico casi llegando al enorme portón de color sangre.

Boruto quedo algo sorprendido, al abrir el inmenso portón, y ver a sus amigos mirándolo entre ceja y ceja, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

¿Inojin?, Shikadai, ¿qué hacen aquí?, pregunto el chico sorprendido de ver a sus amigos en su casa.

Shikadai alzo una ceja mientras cruzó los brazos y lanzo una mirada regañona hacia Inojin.

Boruto, ¿lo olvidaste?, te dije que vinieras ayer al centro, había una convención de videojuegos todas las consolas, de todos los países para probarlas, pregunto Inojin tratando de hacer recordar a su amigo.

¡¿Qué, que?! Cuando me dijiste algo así, espera un momento, una convención y no fui, carajo, ¿porque no me dijiste?, pregunto Boruto completamente sorprendido.

Shikadai se quedó mirando a Inojin con mirada muerta, y casi que regañándolo con los ojos.

Esperamos una hora Inojin, y resulta que ni siquiera le dijiste, me debes una consola dijo Shikadai en el típico y regañón tono que tenía cuando estaba molesto.

No, yo le dije, verdad que sí, recuerda, yo te avise, de veras, solo piénsalo, respondió Inojin, algo nervioso.

Inojin miro a Boruto, con la cara de perro regañado que siempre usaba para convencerlo.

Ahhhh, espera Shikadai, tal vez si lo olvide, si Inojin me lo dijo en el parque antes de navidad, es mi culpa, contesto Boruto con un pequeño suspiro.

Shikadai volteo su muerta pero cejona mirada hacia Boruto, y lo golpeo levemente con una bolsa sobre su frente.

Espero que al menos aun tengas la consola de Kirigakure, que te trajo tu papa, dijo Shikadai, poniendo una bolsa en la cara de Boruto soltando la bolsa y entrando a la casa.

Boruto atrapo la bolsa, mirando rabiosamente a Inojin, Inojin salto hacia el abrazándolo.

Gracias Boru, no quería perder la apuesta, te debo una, eres el mejor que amigo existe, dijo Inojin mientras abrazaba a su enojado amigo.

Si, si lo sé, ya pasa de una vez, contesto Boruto, algo molesto.

Boruto cerró la puerta mientras ojeaba a la bolsa con juegos nuevos que Shikadai le había empastado en la cara, vio un par interesantes, que le emocionaron momentáneamente, hasta ver a su madre, frente a sus dos amigos, con la sádica y molesta expresión que tanto aterraba a Naruto.

Buenos días tía Hinata dijeron ambos chicos casi al unísono, prados y erguidos, sin dejar de temblar.

Hola chicos, respondió Hinata.

Hinata se acercó a los amigos de su hijo, y se agacho para "saludarlos mejor"

¿Y qué hacen hoy en mi casa, a esta hora? Pregunto Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y con la agresividad pasiva que incluso el par de niños podían notar.

Los chicos no pudieron casi ni balbucear frente a la incómoda situación.

Mama, es mi culpa, los invite y olvide decírtelo, vienen a jugar un poco en mi cuarto, dijo Boruto tratando de calmar a su madre.

Hinata lanzo una rápida y enojada mirada a su hijo, para luego erguirse y caminar hacia la cocina sin decir nada.

Los chicos miraron extrañado y aun nerviosos a Boruto, quien sonrió incómodamente, sin entender nada.

Lo siento chicos, no sé lo que pasa hoy, tal vez a veces a mama no le gusta recibir visitas inesperadas dijo Boruto sonriendo incómodamente.

Los chicos siguieron al cuarto luego de esa pequeña explicación, la que era una obvia mentira, ya que el pobre rubio no se explicaba la reacción de su madre, Hinata siempre era amable con los invitados, aunque él no le dio muchas vueltas y se puso a jugar con los chicos.

Un timbre sonó a la media hora de que Boruto subiera con sus amigos, al que no prestaron atención, bastante inmersos en el juego, era Sakura que traía a Himawari luego de pasearla por las últimas exposiciones navideñas de comidas que aún seguían funcionando y cerraban ese día.

Hinata cocinando completamente irritada, enojada sin saber realmente la razón, y molesta con esos chicos y especialmente con su hijo, se hizo un pequeño corte pelando una papa, cuando sonó el segundo timbrazo del día.

Otra vez, malditos niños, seguro otros amigos de los que se le olvido hablarme pensó Hinata enojada y muy estresada de camino hacia el enorme portón rojo, abriéndolo rápidamente con violencia casi tirándolo contra la pared.

Hola… Hinata, dijo Sakura al sentir el portazo sobre la pared, y viendo a su amiga algo despeinada, y con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano

¡Sakura!, lo… lo siento, no sabía que eras tú, perdóname dijo Hinata apenada al ver a Sakura de la mano de su hija frente a su puerta.

Jajaja ¿está todo bien?, pregunto Sakura, mirando el cuchillo e intentando esbozar una sonrisa amigable.

¿Eh?, ¡ah! Esto, jajajaja si todo está bien, solo me acabe de cortar, la sangre es algo escandalosa, jajaja, respondió Hinata ocultando su mano detrás de sí, y sonriendo con los cachetes rojos como tomates, y algunas gotitas de sudor en su rostro.

Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga, y la llevo hacia adentro tratando de calmar a la notablemente estresada Hinata.

Bien Hinata, todo está bien, no te preocupes, vamos a tomar un te mientras te relajas un poco, dijo Sakura entrando con Hinata y Himawari a la casa.

Jajaja ni dejándote puedes con migo, se burló Boruto mientras Shikadai en un esfuerzo inútil intentaba derrotarle en el nuevo juego de peleas en el que Boruto parecía ya un experto.

Arrogante imbécil, como carajos es que es tan bueno en un juego en el que apenas empezó, incluso lo jugué un par de horas ayer para reírme hoy, malnacido, pensó Shikadai, mientras Boruto se jactaba alegremente, pero más en broma, y con la intención de ver la graciosa y frustrada cara de Shikadai cuando perdía contra él.

Jajajaja, ¿si quieres juego con una sola mano?, así de pronto me ganas alguna vez, dijo Boruto entre carcajadas.

Cállate, seguro que haces trampa de alguna forma, dijo Shikadai, tirando el control contra el suelo.

¡OYE!, eso es delicado, no lo tires, dijo Boruto algo enojado, ya que la consola era bastante difícil de conseguir, y más un control por separado.

Inojin los miraba recostado, y pensativo, ya que siempre perdía rápido, pero poco le interesaba el ganar o perder ya que al mismo tiempo también se aburría rápido, de hecho le parecía más entretenido ver las peleas entre sus dos amigos, pero hoy su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Inojin, ¿Qué pasa?, Estas demasiado callado hoy, dijo Boruto al notar a su burlón amigo callado sobre su cama.

¿Eh?, no, no pasa nada, dijo Inojin con una forzada sonrisa.

Shikadai le lanzo una almohada al rostro.

Oye, no hagas eso protesto Inojin, tomando la almohada y devolviéndosela.

Eres un pésimo mentiroso, dijo Shikadai parándose del suelo, y estirándose un poco.

Boruto camino hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Inojin.

Vamos escúpelo tonto, dijo Boruto golpeando a Inojin con la palma en la cabeza.

Oigan dejen de pegarme, idiotas, dijo Inojin sentándose de un salto en la cama.

¿Entonces?, pregunto Shikadai, expectante, ya que era extraño ver a Inojin deprimido.

Bueno… mama esta rara por una tontería que papa hizo en la mañana, contesto Inojin mirando hacia el suelo y juntando las manos.

¿Una tontería?, Sai una tontería, pregunto Shikadai incrédulo.

Si, papa ayer luego de desayunar, le dio un… le dio una palmada a mama en el trasero, y mama se paralizo un segundo, luego se dio la vuelta y casi le saca la mandíbula de una cachetada.

Bueno eso es problema de tu papa, no tienes por qué pensar en eso, contesto Boruto con relajo.

Tú no entiendes, desde eso, no hay quien le hable a mama, es un poco fastidioso estar cerca de ella ahora mismo, incluso papa no vino ayer a dormir.

Tu papa salió de misión ayer, es por eso que no fue a dormir, protesto Shikadai bostezando un poco.

Sí, pero ahhhhhhh, seguro que se ofreció para no venir a casa, contesto Inojin desalentado y suspirando un poco.

Boruto se acercó a Inojin, palmeándolo en la espalda y trato de reconfortarlo.

Jajaja si los papas son unos idiotas, pero seguro que a tía Ino se le pasa rápido, al final no creo que sea nada tan grave, dijo Boruto con una gran sonrisa hacia su amigo.

Jaja, nada grave eh, respondió Shikadai con un tono burlón, y entre pequeñas risas.

Claro que no es nada grave solo es una palmada en el trasero, replico Boruto sin entender la actitud de Shikadai.

Bueno, una vez papa hizo lo mismo, cuando termino el desayuno, él le agradeció por la comida, y mama le dio un beso en la frente así que papa le dio una palmada en la cola cuando ella se giró, contesto Shikadai.

Ves incluso tu padre también lo ha hecho, no es nada del otro mundo, seguro que a tu mama se le pasa rápido, contesto Boruto palmeando las espalda de Inojin.

Si papa, palmeo a mama en esa ocasión, y jamás volvió a si quiera intentarlo, replico Shikadai.

¿Por qué dices eso? pregunto Inojin, algo nervioso.

Bueno, además de sacarle un diente, mama nos sirvió sopa de mizo y te de matcha por todo un mes, a todas horas, papa dijo que a él le fue peor, y no quiero imaginar a lo que se refería, respondió Shikadai, temblando de solo imaginarlo.

Estoy jodido replico Inojin agachando la cabeza.

No, Inojin, eso no es así, la mama de Shikadai es una bruja, tía Ino no es tan mala, replico Boruto tratando de animar a su amigo.

¡Oye! Mi mama no es una bruja, solo es algo estricta, replico Shikadai.

Claro que es una bruja, ¿quién demonios sirve sopa de miso y matcha a todas horas por un mes?, respondió Boruto tratando de animar a Inojin, sin efecto alguno ya que el chico seguía cabizbajo.

Claro que no, seguro que tu mama le hizo algo peor a Naruto cuando la palmeo, replico Shikadai, algo enojado.

Mama no es tan mojigata como la tuya respondió Boruto desafiante.

Shikadai tomo el control del suelo y se lo tiro con fuerza a Boruto.

¡Oye! Ya te dije que no hagas eso, grito Boruto, atrapando el control.

Seguro tía Hinata es peor, y más mojigata que mama, replico Shikadai, aun sin entender lo que significaba mojigata.

Claro que no, incluso yo puedo palmearla sin problemas, contesto Boruto en un arranque de ira e idiotez.

Jajajaja, obvio que eso es mentira, eres un mentiroso, replico Shikadai riéndose de la idea.

Cla… Claro que no es mentira, respondió Boruto nervioso.

Claro que sí, cualquier madre se enojaría por eso, mentirosooooo respondió Shikadai, burlonamente.

Claro que no, solo tu madre, y seguro es porque eres muy feo, respondió el chico sin más ideas en la cabeza.

De…... ¿De verdad tía Hinata te deja palmearla?, pregunto Inojin al ver la insistencia de su amigo, en que era verdad.

Si de verdad, así que deja de preocuparte y ven a jugar, contesto Boruto palmeando de nuevo a Inojin en la espalda.

Eso es una obvia mentira, no puedo creer que le creas, a ver si es verdad, demuéstralo, protesto Shikadai.

Bueno… hoy mama, esta algo de mal humor contesto Boruto, rascando su cabeza.

Ves te lo dije, es mentira, obviamente es mentira, contesto Shikadai tomando de nuevo el control para jugar.

Boruto camino enfurecido hacia Shikadai y le rapo el control de las manos.

Está bien, se los mostrare, y deja eso ya no quiero que toques mi consola, respondió Boruto, tomando el control y guardándolo.

Hinata por su parte, se quedó charlando con un poco de té, con Sakura, mientras Himawari salió con una de sus amigas.

Hinata, debes relajarte más seguido, el estrés nunca trae nada bueno, dijo Sakura dando un sorbo del verdoso líquido.

Ahhh, pero esto casi nunca me pasa, es solo que… bueno hoy estoy rara, pero no es común te lo juro, respondió Hinata, apenada por el incidente.

No tienes que aparentar, se mejor que nadie como es estar sola, Sasuke viene cada milenio, sé que tienen que trabajar muy duro, pero que imbéciles, contesto Sakura comprimiendo su puño en la oreja de la taza.

Jaja, si creo que debimos dejar que se casaran entre ellos, contesto Hinata esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Abas echaron a reír unos segundos.

Jajajajajaja sí, creo que tienes razón, pero bueno al menos tenemos a nuestros preciosos hijos, contesto Sakura luego de unas carcajadas.

Si, Boruto es tan parecido a Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto, y no para de odiarlo, aun cuando Naruto comenzó a venir a cenar, el simplemente lo trata mal como siempre, reprocho Hinata con desaliento y dando sorbos a su te.

Bueno, tal vez les lleve tiempo, aun es un adolecente, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, contesto Sakura dejando que Hinata se desahogara.

¿Tú crees?, pregunto Hinata, tomando la mano de Sakura.

Claro, aún hay mucho tiempo para que se reconcilie con su padre, es solo tener paciencia, y tratar de ayudarle en lo que se pueda, contesto Sakura intentando animar a la pobra Hinata.

Bueno, pero ha crecido tanto, tal vez él ya… sea tarde, sería tan triste que nunca perdonara a su padre contesto Hinata un más cabizbaja.

Bueno Boruto ha crecido bastante pero aún es un adolecente, aún hay mucho tiempo, replico Sakura.

A veces, el muchacho me vuelve loca, es tan…. Es tan… tan grande, dijo Hinata tomando un sorbo de té, recordando la inmensa verga de su hijo.

Jejeje, si Boruto ha crecido bastante contesto Sakura.

Realmente es solo un poco más alto que Sarada, pero supongo que una madre ve con otros ojos pensó Sakura sin decirle nada a Hinata.

Y se ha hecho tan fuerte, cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar recordar….., su delicioso abdomen, sus suaves y marcados brazos, y su colita, es tan perfecta, redonda, pero firme, algo pequeña, me enloquece cada vez que sale en pantaloneta, no puedo evitarlo, sin contar la enorme mmmmmmm dijo Hinata un poco en trance, y con la mirada totalmente perdida en la nada.

Sakura apenas pudo pasar saliva, sin decir palabra alguna, ¡pero qué diablos!, así ve Hinata a su hijo, esto es… ¿qué debería decirle?, como diablos terminamos en esto, pensó Sakura, completamente impactada.

Jaja, en… ¿enserio? Jaja, fue lo único que pudo balbucear Sakura enrojecida hasta las orejas, completamente desconcertada.

Si es verdad, es tan enorme…. Hinata se detuvo cuando volvió en sí misma, y por un instante ambas se quedaron completamente calladas mirándose a los ojos entre sí.

Después de un par de segundos Hinata trato de salir del atolladero en el que se había metido sin saber muy bien cómo.

Jajajaja sí, es por eso que me preocupa tanto, mi Boru es tan lindo que me da miedo las niñas que le rodean, jajaja.

Jajaja sí, claro, te entiendo, las mujeres pueden ser terribles cuando ven a un chico lindo, parecen putas que no se saben controlar, jajaja, respondió Sakura con algo de cizaña.

Jajaja verdad, jajaja, contesto Hinata tratando de hacer menos incomodo el momento a punta de risas tan falsas como las de Sai.

Jajajajajajaja verdad, Jajajajaja contesto Sakura sin tener la menor idea de que hacer en ese momento.

Ambas mujeres notaron a Boruto bajando con Shikadai e Inojin, dándoles la perfecta excusa para salir de la incómoda situación.

¡AHHHH! Chicos no se vallan a ir sin almorzar, ya estoy terminando, siéntense por favor, exclamo Hinata volviendo a la cocina, para servirles el almuerzo.

Gracias tía Hinata, contestaron Inojin y Shikadai, caminando hacia la mesa.

Ok mama, gracias, contesto el rubio.

Hola chicos, ¿muchos videojuegos?, saludo Sakura.

Hola tía Sakura, no realmente solo alcanzamos a uno, y los revente como siempre, dijo Boruto acercándose a Sakura y dándole un bezo en la mejilla como de costumbre.

Sakura recordó las palabras de Hinata mientras el rubio le daba un beso de mejilla, y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, aun sonrojada.

¿Estás bien tía Sakura?, pregunto Boruto extrañado.

Jaja si, si, no es nada solo estas muy frio, si jaja es todo corazón, respondió Sakura, con nerviosismo.

Boruto dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a Shikadai, para almorzar.

Pues sí que es lindo el desgraciado pensó Sakura mirando el trasero del chico.

Idiota, tiene la edad de Sarada, no puedo verlo así, maldita Hinata me prendió su… su perversión, se dijo a sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa sentándose junto a Inojin.

Terminaron de comer y los chicos dijeron que debían irse, igual Sakura, que tenía que atender a Sarada, y de paso acompañaría a Inojin y Shikadai camino a sus casas.

¿En serio ya se tiene que ir?, pregunto Boruto desilusionado.

Sip, mama de costumbre no le gusta que llegue después del almuerzo, y más hoy, dijo Inojin poniéndose los zapatos en la en la escalerilla frente al portón.

Si mama se pone terrible cuando llego en la tarde así que mejor me voy ya replico Shikadai tomando la bolsa de juegos que trajo.

Oye, al menos deja los juegos, ¿no? Pregunto Boruto.

No, contesto tajante el pelinegro, temiendo que no pudiera hacerle frente si le dejaba los juegos la próxima vez.

Qué lindo ojala Boru fuera tan bueno como tú, siempre que sale llega tan tarde, se quejó Hinata, viendo lo preocupados que estaban los amigos de su hijo por llegar temprano a casa.

Pruuu, eso es solo porque no quieren que los golpeen, contesto Boruto sonando algo descarado.

¡Oh! ¿Así que es mi culpa por no golpearte?, cuestión Hinata con su característica y sádica sonrisa, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Boruto vio como sus amigos se ponían los zapatos mientras se acercaban al portón, así que decidió tomar el riesgo, más centrado en ellos, que en lo que decía su madre.

Claro que no mama, tú eres la mejor y más sexy mama de toda Konoha dijo Boruto estallando una manotada en carnoso y perfecto culo de su madre.

Un pequeño silencio incomodo tomo la habitación por un momento, habían pasado tantas cosas esa mañana que Hinata no proceso bien lo que acababa de suceder.

¡HAAAH!, Boru, no digas esas cosas, respondió Hinata con una suave y picara voz.

Pero es la verdad mama, eres preciosa, respondió el chico sin soltar su culo, y manoseándolo sin la menor pena, al ver la reacción pasiva de su madre.

Tanto Sakura como los chicos se quedaron pasmados, al ver la escena, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, Sakura solo pensó en salir de aquella casa tan rápido como pudiera.

Ohm, bueno gracias por todo Hinata, fue… divertido, dijo Sakura con una expresión algo desconcertada y con un poco de color en sus mejillas, pero tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

No, gracias a ti, me relajaste mucho, jajaja, dijo Hinata sonrojándose un poco.

Sakura tomo valor y se acercó a Hinata para darle un fuerte abrazo, antes de irse, y dejar una pequeña opinión final.

Cuídate, y no te estreses tanto, pero sobre todo, controla esa puta por favor, le susurro Sakura al oído, con un fuerte agarre.

Jajaja claro, contesto Hinata con un suave y nervioso tono, y bajando de un manotazo la mano de su hijo de su cola.

Sin más Sakura y los chicos salieron de la casa Uzumaki con las caras como tomates, y sin decirse absolutamente nada en todo el resto del camino.

¡BORUTO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso frente a Sakura?, de echo como se te ocurre palmearme la cola, eso…... eso está…... está mal, un hijo no debe hacer esas cosas, vocifero Hinata, con las palabras de Sakura aun en la cabeza.

Lo que digas mama, contesto el chico alejándose hacia las escaleras.

Boruto, nosotros no podemos… seguir con esto, reprocho Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía subir los escalones al redondo y sexy trasero de su hijo ignorándola por completo.

Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi súper atrasado quinto episodio, ciento haber demorado tanto, la vida a veces apesta, y al parecer mi cerebro se negó a funcionar hasta que acabara Darkest Dungeon, mas unas cuantas cosas personales que no comentare, así que espero que les guste y en compensación publicare el siguiente episodio hoy o mañana.

Como siempre se aceptan sugerencias si el capítulo les pareció algo lento les agradecería que me lo comentaran, y si no pues también, gracias por leer mi fanfic, los amo por ello.

I will publish the English version in a couple of days, since I will try to focus on finishing the sixth episode, thank you for reading my fanfic, I love you for it.


	6. Capitulo seis, Desenfreno

Hola a todos, resubi el sexto capítulo porque luego de dormir un poco y leer el final del capítulo me pareció que se quedó muy corto y abrupto entonces solo añadí un par de párrafos eso es todo.

Hinata aun confundida, e indecisa, siguió su rutina diaria, tratando de olvidarse un poco del asunto.

Boruto por su parte un poco perdido en su excitación, solo pudo soñar con su madre el resto de la tarde.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, Hinata llamo a sus hijos a cenar, luego de servir a todos.

Himawari bajo corriendo con una camiseta en su mano, y con los gritos de su hermano detrás de sí.

¡Himawari!, ¡dame eso!, grito el rubio, bajando las escaleras a todo pulmón.

Jeje, no quiero, contesto la niña con una mueca burlona, poniéndose detrás de la mesa.

Vamos, hermanita ¿para qué quieres mi camiseta?, dámela porfa.

Nope,

¿Acaso quieres que tu hermanito se muerda de frio?, vamos hermanita dámela, insistió Boruto al otro lado de la mesa.

Bueno….., si te arrodillaras y me suplicaras tal vez te la devolvería, contesto Himawari con una gran sonrisa.

¡HAAH!, ven aquí, vocifero Boruto, tirándose bajo la mesa tratando de coger a su hermana.

Himawari salió corriendo entre carcajadas, con su hermano detrás por toda la casa.

¡Niños, no corran en la casa!, grito Hinata intentando detenerlos.

Mama dile que me dé la camiseta, ¡me estoy congelando!

Himawari solo se carcajeo mientras Boruto la seguía correteando por la casa.

Finalmente Himawari se chocó con Hinata, tumbándola por accidente.

Lo… lo siento mama, solo estaba…. Himawari fue interrumpida por Hinata quien le quito la camiseta de las manos bruscamente.

Estabas corriendo por toda la casa, contesto Hinata levantándose abruptamente.

Ahhhh, menos mal, ma me puedes dar la camiseta, en serio me muero de frio.

Si, si ya te doy la cami… seta, sabes que, les dije que no corrieran por la casa, ahora vas a estar sin camiseta por el resto de la noche, sentencio Hinata, con un tono medio fuerte, y nervioso, mientras miraba fijamente el torso desnudo de Boruto.

¿Qué?, pero mama, no fue mi culpa, Hima no quería- Boruto fue interrumpido por su madre.

No me importa, te quedas así el resto de la noche y punto final, repitió Hinata volteándose hacia la cocina.

Pero eso no es justo mama, hace frio y- de nuevo Hinata lo interrumpió.

¿Quieres quedarte también sin pantaloneta?, pregunto la mujer sin voltear su rostro.

Boruto camino hacia la mesa, refunfuñando en voz baja.

Naruto llego unos minutos después, cansado como de costumbre.

Hola, ya llegue familia, anuncio Naruto mientras cerraba la dorada perilla.

Hola papi, contesto Himawari saltando de la silla a abrazar a Naruto.

Hola hija, hola Boruto, dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Hola contesto Boruto aun molesto por el frio, y la broma de su hermana.

Bueno, al menos esta vez me contesto, pensó Naruto, intentando ver el lado positivo.

Bueno hijo, ¿y eso porque estas sin camiseta?, pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Boruto miro de reojo y agresivamente a Hinata, apretando los dientes.

Yo lo castigue así, respondió Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados e ignorando la mirada de rabia de su hijo.

Jaja ¿no es un poco?- Naruto fue interrumpido por su esposa que parecía bastante más estresada de lo normal.

¿Un poco que Naruto?, interrumpió Hinata mirando a Naruto con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la pasivo agresiva expresión, que le helaba la sangre a su esposo.

Jaja, nada, jaja un poco nada contesto Naruto, casi atragantándose con la comida.

Un poco no, muy exagerada replico Boruto dando un manotazo en la mesa.

Una más, y te dejo en bóxers, contesto Hinata sin inmutarse.

Boruto volteo la mirada hacia su padre, quien desvió la mirada, desentendiéndose del asunto.

¡JA!, bien mama contesto el rubio comiendo de nuevo rechinando los dientes.

Luego de comer, Himawari trajo unos dado con un tarrito negro, y los puso sobre la mesa.

Hija, hoy no, ha sido un día muy largo reprocho Hinata, cansada, y nerviosa.

No, no es justo mama, quiero la revancha ayer solo ganaron porque no sabía jugar, replico Himawari sentándose a la mesa y mostrando otros tres vasitos negros.

Bueno ayer fue entretenido, ¿tú que dices Boruto?, pregunto Naruto tratando de acercarse a su hijo.

Está bien, de todas formas ya no siento frio, replico el rubio mirando rabiosamente a Hinata.

Hinata dio un largo suspiro y acepto jugar, ya que también le parecía una buena forma de integrar a la familia.

Un rato de juego después…..

¡No es justo!, porque nunca hay lo que yo quiero reprocho Himawari haciendo pucheros y tirando los dados sobre la mesa con algo de rabia.

Jajaja eso te pasa por boba, y quitarme mi camiseta respondió Boruto, sonriendo sínicamente.

Bueno, esta vez le ganaste a papi, dijo Hinata tratando de animarla.

Jajaja, si al menos me ganaste estas ves, replico Naruto.

Himawari le saco la lengua a Boruto, y se fue a pataleando al cuarto.

Bueno mama, ya que ayer yo dormí en tu cuarto, esta vez como penitencia vas a tener que dormir en mi cuarto, dijo Boruto sonriendo hacia su madre.

Jaja, bueno supongo que es una penitencia creativa, contesto Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?!, El todavía no gana, protesto Hinata molesta, y batiendo los dados dentro de su baso.

Jaja, hasta papa sabe que vas a perder mama, se burló Boruto batiendo igualmente el pequeño recipiente negro.

Ya verán, contesto Hinata, mirando con cara de pataleta a Naruto.

Unos cuantos minutos después Boruto estaba celebrando burlonamente, y Hinata tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa sin explicarse como había perdido de nuevo.

Jajajaja ¿y donde quedo toda esa confianza?, Jajajajaja.

¡Ahhhhh!, Que injusto, solo tuviste suerte, replico Hinata con la cabeza aun sobre la mesa.

Bueno mama, entonces voy a mi habitación, tendrás que dormir sobre mí, dijo Boruto caminando a carcajadas, hacia su cuarto.

Hinata se levantó luego de que Boruto dejara la sala y recogió todo los trastes de la mesa.

Dios como puede tener tanta suerte, seguro que hace trampa, ¿verdad cariño?, pregunto Hinata, mientras terminaba de lavar la losa.

¿Naruto?

Si claro…... zzz….zzzz…., contesto Naruto dormido sobre la mesa.

¡Ahhhhh!, Naruto despierta, ven vamos a la cama, dijo Hinata moviendo el hombro de su esposo.

No, no está bien, esta ahhh bien, tengo que terminar un par de papeles y ya me voy a dormir, tu ve a dormir con Boruto amor, así volverá a jugar con nosotros, contesto Naruto casi soñoliento y sacando algunos papeles sobre la mesa.

Ahhh, está bien Naruto, que descanses contesto Hinata, dándole un beso en la frente.

Tengo que hablar con él sin dudar, debo parar esto ya, Sakura tenía razón debo controlarme, por mi familia, incluso por el mismo debo detener todo esto pensó Hinata subiendo decidida a hablar con Boruto, no permitiría que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior.

Boruto, tenemos que… hablar….. Hinata se detuvo al entrar en la habitación del chico, y verlo durmiendo plácidamente, entre las sabanas apenas cubriendo la parte derecha de su cuerpo, con el torso desnudo, completamente desparramado en medio de la pequeña cama, y apenas con una pantaloneta rojiza encima.

Hinata se acercó lentamente, mientras su corazón latía más fuerte, y más rápido a cada pequeño y silencioso pasó que daba, apenas logrando contener sus jadeos, y con una sensación de excitación que nunca había sentido.

Hinata apenas pudo sentarse a los pies de Boruto, cada vez sentía más y más calor en la habitación, casi siendo sofocada, mientras apenas se atrevía a contemplar, a su atractivo hijo, sin atreverse a tocarlo aún, pero con un deseo que crecía cada vez más dentro de ella, que silenciaba cada vez más fuerte su razón, inundándola con la imagen, de ese delicioso, delgado, pero musculoso cuerpo tomando cada parte del suyo, la tentación de tocar el lindo pero marcado abdomen del chico la hacía temblar, una angustiante y excitante sensación estaba consumiéndola por dentro.

A los pocos instantes, por fin su mano cedió al placer de tocar el desnudo abdomen de su hijo, acechando sobre la cama como gatita en celo, primero sintiendo la suave piel con su mano, para acercarse lentamente, y probar su olorosa y deliciosa carne con su propia lengua, mientras ese dulce y fuerte aroma guiaba, cuidadosamente su lengua por todo el firme y terso abdomen de su hijo, hacia ese inmenso y provocativo monstruo dentro de sus bóxers.

Boruto comenzaba a despertar, justo cuando ella tenía agarrado el bóxer del rubio de la marquilla arrastrándolo lentamente con los dientes.

¿Ma…. Mama?, Replico Boruto, despertando aun lento y soñoliento.

Hinata poca atención presto a esto, más interesada en arrancar sus bóxers con la boca, mientras manoseaba sus pectorales, delgados y marcados, para mirar casi con enamoramiento la inmensa verga de su hijo que aun dormida doblaba en tamaño la de su esposo.

Jajaja, que garosa eres mama, debiste despertarme antes de probar el postre, dijo Boruto poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca, y relajándose al ver a su atractiva y tetona madre, encima suyo tragándoselo con la mirada.

Eso…... Eso es…. Tu culpa, contesto Hinata en una suave y casi susurrante voz, mientras el agridulce aroma de su hijo la acercaba a su enorme y deliciosa verga, cada vez más grande, y gruesa.

Jajajajaja y ¿qué es lo que es mi culpa mama?, pregunto Boruto con una sarcástica y burlona expresión.

Ahhhh, ahhhhhh todo…., ahhhhh, ahhhhhhh, contesto Hinata entre jadeos, mientras tocaba con su rostro, la enorme y ya erecta verga de su hijo.

Jajajaja te ves tan bien así mami, contesto Boruto, moviendo la pelvis y abofeteando a su madre en la cara con su verga, mientras era invadido por una sensación violenta, tan excitante, pero a la ves cruel, el chico no podía explicar el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ni mucho menos el que lo inundo segundos después, cuando sintió la lengua de Hinata violar lentamente su glande, mientras lo metía y lo sacaba como paleta a su boca.

El rubio perdió todo el control cuando Hinata Provo su verga, apretándola con los labios, y las manos, chupando el enorme y dulce glande que secretaba la esencia tan pura y deliciosa de su hijo.

Hinata logro hacer gemir a su hijito como puta, con el propósito de callarlo, y poder disfrutar de él, invadida por una dulce, y apasiónate culpa, que solo hizo que se atragantara cada vez más con la inmensidad de Boruto.

Boruto sintió como los suaves y apretados labios de su madre, exprimían cada pequeña parte de su inmensa verga, como su lengua latigaba, lenta y fuertemente su glande, sin la más mínima piedad, pero al ver la lasciva y concertada mirada de su madre, mientras se tragaba su verga le hizo desear verla otra vez ahogada en su semen, así que el chico, tomo la cabeza de Hinata y hundió su verga en lo más profundo de la garganta de su madre.

Eso es mama, trágatela toda, ¡toda!, dijo el rubio mientras movía su pelvis contra la cara de Hinata, casi ahogándola, embistiendo su rostro una y otra vez.

La sonriente, y lasciva mirada de Hinata, hicieron que el chico se preocupara aún menos por ella, tomándola del cabello, y arremetiendo con fuerza en la garganta de Hinata, que a pesar de casi no poder respirar, no pudo dejar de correrse mientras Boruto llenaba de semen su interior.

¡UHHHHHH!, mama eres increíble, dijo Boruto, jadeando luego de haberse corrido en la garganta de Hinata.

Hinata yacía pegada a la verga de Boruto, con un poco de semen en el rostro, y jadeando igual que su hijo.

Uhhhhhh, uuhhhhhhh, uhhhhh, esto aún…. Uhhhh, no ha terminado, respondió Hinata entre jadeos.

Hinata se puso de rodillas frente a su hijo, mientras observaba ese delicioso bombón rubio, la mujer se quitó el buzo frente a él, revelando sus enormes y firmes pechos, revigorizando de nuevo a Boruto.

¿Te gustan mis pechos Boru?, dijo Hinata masajeando sus tetas, con una picara, y lasciva expresión, que excito casi de inmediato al rubio.

Boruto se paró de golpe, y tumbo a su madre, que quedo recostada hacia el borde de la cama, con sol brazos extendidos, y las piernas cerradas, y juntitas, con la sonrisa más sínica que jamás había visto en ella, alguna ves Boruto.

Te vas a arrepentir de tentarme así mama, dijo el muchacho, abriendo las piernas de Hinata en un movimiento.

¡HAAAAYH!, Boruto, no seas tan…. Agresivo, replico Hinata en un tono tan sínico como su expresión.

Boruto hizo a un lado el short, y el panty rosita de su madre, y sin miramientos, metió su enorme verga hasta lo más profundo de Hinata.

Hinata apenas pudo gemir al sentir esa inmensa cosa, desgarrar de un tirón cada parte de su vagina, con su cabeza completamente en blanco, al igual que sus ojos, babeando como una perra, la mujer estaba completamente fuera de sí, extasiada por el doloroso placer de aquel monstruo.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, UHHHH, UHHHHHHHH, BO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, gemidos fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hinata.

Eso es, así te ves mejor mami, se burló Boruto, viendo a su madre desparramada frente a él, y apenas reconocible como la amorosa Hinata Uzumaki esposa del Hokage, la sensación de tener a esta mujer, su madre frente a él, completamente rota, e inundada en el placer, extasió al rubio.

Boruto comenzó poco a poco a moverse, dentro de su madre, tomándola de sus tobillos, y embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, a ese perfecto culo, que cada vez gemía con más fuerza.

Hinata poco podía hacer, al sentir las brutales envestidas de su hijo, mientras reventaba cada rincón de su interior, sin la más mínima piedad, y aunque el dolor era inmenso, por alguna razón, la sensación de su hijo torturándola de tal forma, la hacía gemir de placer cada vez más alto.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BO... UHH, AAAAAAH, AHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH, DIOS AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH.

¡Hinata!, ¿estás bien?, resonó una voz desde el pasillo, notablemente cansada.

Hinata recobro el sentido por unos momentos al escuchar a su esposo acercarse al cuarto de su hijo.

Ahhh, si uhhhh, yo estoy bien Naruto, ahhhhh fue solo una uhhhhh pesadilla, esbozo Hinata tratando de contener los gemidos.

Jaja, ya veo amor, pero la cama está sonando mucho, ¿segura que estas bien?, pregunto Naruto extrañado del chillido constante de la cama que venia del cuarto.

Hinata miro rabiosamente a Boruto tratando de detenerlo, pero el chico en vez de eso acerco su cara a la de ella, poniendo sus labios encima de los suyos, y pasando su lengua por sus dientes, a lo que Hinata logro reaccionar quitándoselo de encima para responderle a su esposo.

Jaja, no es solo que HAAAAAAAAAAAH…... Esta cama rechina demasiado, hay que arreglarla, uhhhhh contesto Hinata tratando de alejarlo, mientras Boruto aumentaba el ritmo.

¿De veras estas bien?, pareces agitada amor, contesto Naruto acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

¡SI!, estoy bien, ¡porfavor deja de molestar que no quiero despertar a Boru!, replico Hinata en un tono molesto y agresivo tratando de alejar a Naruto de allí como fuera.

Lo… lo siento solo trataba de…. Olvídalo, te amo hasta mañana, replico Naruto cabizbajo y caminando hacia su cuarto.

Yo también- mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Hinata fue interrumpida por la boca de su hijo, quien de sorpresa y aprovechando el momento metió de lleno su lengua en la boca abierta de Hinata.

Hinata sin más resistencia, permitió que la cálida y húmeda lengua de Boruto penetrara cada parte de su boca, mientras su lengua se entrelazara con la de su hijo en una babosa y deliciosa sensación.

Boruto continúo envistiendo brutalmente a su madre, por unas cuatro de horas más, hasta casi desmayar a Hinata, corriéndose varias veces en ella, y en otras bañándola en semen, hasta observar aquella imagen que recordarías hasta el día de su muerte.

Estas preciosa mami, el blanco, con aquella deforme y descarada sonrisa de puta te lucen tanto, creo que en verdad te amo, dijo Boruto viendo la decadente y feliz imagen de su madre completamente en shock bañada en semen, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.


	7. Capitulo siete Decepción

Hola a todos, de nuevo me retrase bastante con el capítulo, lo siento, es solo que tuve otra semana ocupada, pero desde ahora tratare de publicar los capítulos miércoles o jueves que son los días más "relajados" que tengo, sin más espero que lo disfruten.

Hinata despertó poco a poco sintiendo el suave y terso rostro de su hijo, durmiendo entre sus pechos, recostado y profundo sobre ella, y con la enorme pero ya dormida verga de Boruto presionando su pelvis, mientras este tiernamente acariciaba su pecho derecho entre sueños, y entrelazando su otra mano con la de su madre, en una tierna y excitante escena en la cual Hinata estuvo absorta por unos cuantos minutos.

Pasados unos veinte minutos y aun en la oscuridad de las tres de la mañana, Hinata lenta y cuidadosamente puso a su hijo sobre la cama, mientras se soltaba y salía de la misma tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Adolorida, y cojeando un poco, Hinata camino lentamente hacia el baño, completamente confundida.

¿Qué hice ayer?, como siquiera voy a ver a Naruto a los ojos, pensó Hinata mientras giraba la perilla de la ducha, y entraba a darse un refrescante baño.

Viole a mi propio hijo, debí detenerlo, debí pararlo pero…. Pero….., es tan lindo, se veía tan delicioso relajado con el cuerpito desnudo sobre la cama, Hinata no pudo evitar bajar su mano hasta su vagina, mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche la inundaban.

Hinata manoseaba su propio pecho suavemente, mientras el éxtasis y el deseo de la noche anterior aun bailaban en su cabeza con los recuerdos de su sexi hijo guiando los dedos de su mano izquierda a los puntos más sensibles de su parte más íntima, inundada por pensamientos lascivos y sin poder evitar narrar en unas suave y agitada vos sus pensamientos, ohhhh dios, aun puedo sentir su enorme pene destrozando mi vagina, ¡HAAAAH!, su lengua explorando cada parte de mi boca, mientras retuerce mis pezones sin compasión ¡UUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hinata a punto de correrse, con el calor del agua bañando su caliente cuerpo, dio un salto de terror cuando el sonido de la perilla de la puerta del baño la interrumpió.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Boruto, UHHHHHHHHHH, Boru- el sonido metálico que generaba la perilla del baño mientras alguien trataba de entrar saco a Hinata del trance.

¡Hola!, ¿quién está allí?, ¿Boruto eres tu hijo?, pregunto la voz desde fuera tratando de abrir la perilla.

Nnnn…. No Naruto, soy yo me estoy bañando contesto Hinata con una tierna y nerviosa voz.

Ahhh, ok amor, pero no te demores que tengo prisa, Shikamaru me dijo que si no llegaba a las tres y media no me dejaba salir antes, jajaja al parecer hay demasiado que hacer hoy, contesto Naruto caminando hacia el cuarto para esperar a su esposa, sin siquiera acordarse de que tenían dos baños, había estado tan poco en casa, que apenas sabia como era.

Hinata algo frustrada y sin poder llegar al orgasmo salió dando un portazo mientras evito mirar a su esposo.

Hinata, vas a despertar a los niños, dijo Naruto al cruzarse con su esposa mientras esta lo ignoro completamente abriendo bruscamente las puertas del armario y sin decir palabra alguna.

Naruto sin entender nada, pero sin querer hacerlo tampoco, entro a bañarse también apurado por las palabras de Shikamaru, quien en verdad tenía mucho trabajo acumulado para él.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño Hinata ya serbia el desayuno para su esposo, mas clamada y con la clásica sonrisa mañanera tan hermosa que su esposa siempre esbozaba.

Veo que ya estás de buen humor dijo Naruto tomando unos cuantos papeles que dejo sobre la mesa la noche anterior.

Jajajaja si, solo estaba un poco estresada en la mañana contesto Hinata sirviendo el café de su esposo, con una alegre y tierna voz.

¿Y cómo te fue ayer con Boru?, ¿si pudiste dormir?, pregunto Naruto pensando que esa era la causa del mal humor de Hinata.

No, apenas pude dormir una hora, esa cosa es tan grande y gruesa que apenas te deja dormir dijo Hinata en un tono un poco extraño pero al que Naruto no le dio importancia.

Jajaja supongo que debemos cambiarle el colchón a Boruto, así que eso era lo que quería realmente, dijo Naruto intuyendo que Hinata se refería al colchón.

Además Boru estaba tan enérgico, toda la noche no paro de mmmmmmm….. Golpearme una y otra y otra vez, no me dejo descansar sino hasta la mañana, contesto Hinata en una profunda y suave voz aun soñando con las brutales envestidas de su hijo.

Jajaja, bueno supongo que Boruto da demasiadas patadas, de razón que estabas tan estresada hace un rato, contesto Naruto esbozando una leve sonrisa e imaginándose una graciosa escena con Hinata molesta en un rincón de la cama recibiendo patadas de su hijo sin poder dormir.

Uhhhhh, si jeje tantas… "patadas"… contesto Hinata con una atractiva soñolienta y extraña mirada que Naruto no entendió del todo.

Perdóname es mi culpa, quería complacerlo para que se acercara más a mí, y te hice pasar una mala noche, contesto Naruto algo apenado al ver a su esposa rara, y cansada.

Jejeje no te preocupes Naruto, fue divertido ver a mi hermosura crecidito durmiendo sobre mí, contesto Hinata saliendo un poco de su trance con una gran y preciosa sonrisa.

Bueno gracias amor por todo, sé qué haces esto para que me lleve mejor con Boruto, dijo Naruto tomando el tazón de desayuno en la mano y dándole un beso en la frente a Hinata.

Ahhh si claro, es por eso que lo hago, contesto Hinata bajando su mirada, y algo sonrojada.

Naruto salió alegre aunque un poco cansado, como de costumbre hacia la oficina Hokage.

Hinata al borde del orgasmo y más excitada que en la mañana, vio como las lampiñas y lisas piernas de Boruto bajar los escalones.

Y mami, ¿quieres más "patadas"?, dijo Boruto en un tono burlón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía a su madre arrastrarse como perra en celo olisqueando y restregando su radiante y hermoso rostro contra la verga de su propio hijo.

Hinata no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia el atractivo rubio, mientras un calor indescriptible consumía cada parte de su cuerpo, ansiando la enorme verga de Boruto de nuevo, en un movimiento, la madre bajo de un tirón la pantaloneta y bóxers del chico, causando que el enorme miembro rebotara en su rostro, lo que solo la enloqueció aún más para comerse de nuevo a su hijo.

Jajaja mmmmmmmm mama, es tan rico cuando te la tragas tan vorazmente, ¿tan rico sabe mi verga?, pregunto Boruto mientras movía suavemente algunos cabellos de su madre, buscando la preciosa y adorable mirada de Hinata, mientras se tragaba ese enorme pedazo de carne.

Cuando Hinata alzo la mirada a la desafiante pero tierna sonrisa de Boruto, sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían de deseo y gula, mientras el agridulce aroma de su hijo sazonaba la enorme y salada salchicha que estaba destrozando su boca y razón.

El rubio al sentirse cerca de correrse, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su madre, y como tanto le encantaba empujo su cadera hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de Hinata, casi ahogándola en un mar de delicioso semen.

Hinata pudo sentir como la agridulce leche de su hijo estallaba dentro de su interior, en una dolorosa y placentera sensación, que aun sin siquiera un delicado toque, su vagina no pudo evitar correrse en uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Boruto quedo completamente enamorado de aquella escena con su madre chorreando semen hasta por la nariz, con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás vio en su vida.

Boruto se dio un baño mientras Hinata se lavaba el semen de su hijo en el baño de arriba.

Esto es… este tipo de cosas nunca deberían pasar, ¿Cómo llegue a esto?, es tan sucio, como pude hacerle eso mi propio hijo, lanzarme como una llena sobre mi pobre Boru, dios ¿qué me pasa?, Hinata reflexiono de nuevo, intentando convencerse de lo malo y sucio que estaba haciendo mientras bajaba a preparar el desayuno de sus hijos.

Si logro controlarme, seguro que puedo parar todo esto, eso es solo debo evitar ver demasiado a Boru, si lo logro, entonces tal vez pueda- las reflexiones de Hinata fueron interrumpidas por un grito de Boruto que venía desde el baño.

¡MAMA! ¡MAMA!, me puedes pasar la toalla, de nuevo olvidaste dejar una en el baño, grito el rubio desde el baño.

Hinata pensó por un momento en su hijo, con el largo y rubio cabello mojado cubriendo su rostro, mientras salía de la ducha completamente desnudo, con su enorme y delicioso pene colgando de su hijo desnudo, pero rápidamente borro estos pensamientos, con la reflexión que había tenido momentos antes y convencida de que evitando ver a su hijo evitaría hacer esas cosas de nuevo.

Hinata se acercó al baño con la toalla, y viendo que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, decidió acercarse para meter su mano con lo toalla, pero cerrando los ojos, volteando el rostro y poniendo su mano libre sobre sus ojos.

Bo…, bo…. Boru, aquí….., aquí está tu toalla, dijo Hinata tartamudeando suavemente y temblando de nerviosismo, mientras ponía toda su voluntad en salir de aquella situación, sin empeorar las cosas.

Mama, acércala más, no quiero salir de la ducha y empapar todo el baño, respondió el chico, al ver apenas la mano de Hinata entrando por la puerta sosteniendo la toalla.

Es…. Está bien, dijo Hinata aun con los ojos cerrados y volteando el rostro, siguió hacia adelante abriendo la puerta, como bien pudo para evitar el contacto visual con Boruto.

Boru no… ¿no puedes acercarte un poco?, contesto Hinata muy nerviosamente.

Vamos, solo es un poco más mama, en serio no quiero empapar el baño, contesto Boruto.

Hinata dio un par de pasos más, y escucho el leve sonido de la puerta de cristal abriéndose.

Me avisas cuando este cerca Boru, dijo Hinata dando un tercer paso.

Claro mama, solo un poco más ya estas cerca, respondió el chico.

Al dar un par de pasos, Hinata sintió de repente un agarre en su muñeca, mientras rápidamente era arrastrada de un tirón.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡Boruto!, ¿qué paso?

Ouch, que te caíste sobre mi mama, contesto el chico con una voz un poco adolorida.

¡Auch!, en serio, perdóname Boru yo, Hinata decías esto mientras abrió los ojos, y se vio tendida sobre trigueño y desnudo cuerpo de Boruto, mientras podía sentir como el enorme pene de su hijo crecía poco a poco entre sus piernas, rozando lentamente su vagina.

Si querías más "patadas", solo tenías que decirlo mami, dijo el chico, mientras con su mano derecha agarraba la teta de Hinata sobre el suéter roza que llevaba.

Pe… perdona Boru, tengo que salir de aquí dijo Hinata tratando de pararse rápidamente.

Boruto la tomo de ambos pechos, sentándola a la fuerza, mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído.

Mami aún no hemos terminado, aún falta que te destroce hay abajo, respondió susurro Boruto, en una delicada y dulce voz que derritió a Hinata en un momento.

Boruto bajo su mano derecha lentamente, rozando con los dedos el abdomen de su madre, para deslizarlos profunda y suavemente sobre su chochita.

Bo…Boru, no podemos, AHHH, corazón por favor- Uhhhh, esto no está bien Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Hinata intentaba persuadir a su hijo sin mucho excito mientras se hundía en el placer de sus tersos y suaves dedos, que solo la hacían desear y ansiar poco a poco y con más desespero aquella monstruosa verga entre sus piernas.

Sintió como los suaves y delicados labios de su hijos, consumían tierna y lentamente su oreja, mientras sus dientes la mordisqueaban suave y salvajemente, mientras su cuello era seducido y enternecido con las respiraciones sobresaltadas de Boruto.

Boruto poco a poco tomo el control de su madre, hundiendo su dedos lenta y profundamente, mientras la seducía poco a poco tomando las zonas más atractivas y eróticas de su cuerpo, probándolas y manoseándolas, hasta dejarla extasiada y casi drogada por el placer de su hijo.

Inundada en el placer de ser consumida desde el cuello hasta su vagina, Hinata se dejó llevar por un rato, mientras su hijo la violaba.

Ya cerca de hacer correr a Hinata y con su pene a punto de estallar, Boruto pudo escuchar pasos bajando la escalera.

Hinata no fue capaz de notar nada hasta escuchar casi a un lado de la puerta del baño a su hija buscándola.

¡Mama!, ¡mama, ¿dónde estás?! Dijo Himawari buscando a su madre, al no verla como de costumbre en la mañana en la cocina.

Hinata entro en pánico, y trato de levantarse rápidamente, siendo de nuevo interrumpida por Boruto quien la tomo con fuerza del abdomen, y la sentó de nuevo rápidamente.

"Boru, ¿Qué haces?", susurro Hinata tratando de soltarse de su hijo.

Shsssss vas a hacer que nos descubra, contesto el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Mama?, estas en el baño pregunto Himawari, claramente acercándose al baño.

Jaja, si Himawari aquí estoy AHHHHHH, Hinata trato de moderar su vos, y esconder su nerviosismo, pero soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la enorme verga de Boruto, en su húmeda vagina.

Boruto de un movimiento, levanto las dos piernas de su madre, y la ensarto en su enorme pene, mientras esta aun le respondía a su hermanita.

"! Boruto! ¿Qué diablos haces?" susurro Hinata con el ceño fruncido y el rostro enrojecido a su hijo.

Boruto apenas sonrió alegremente, y levanto de nuevo las piernas de su madre, mientras clavaba su pene violentamente y sin aviso a la pobre Hinata.

¡AHHHHHHHHHH, ESPE- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, Hinata solo pudo poner sus manos sobre su boca, para aguantar los gemidos, y las profundas y brutales envestidas de su hijo.

¿Mama?, ¿estás bien?, suenas muy rara, dijo Himawari acercándose más a la puerta.

AHHHH, no es solo, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Hinata, intento zafarse de Boruto, pero apenas pudo moverse un poco.

Mama, ¿quieres que entre?, pregunto Himawari, a punto de tocar la perilla.

NO, no vayas a entrar, ahhhh, hija, es uhhhh es solo que tengo cólicos, si ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eso es…... Uhhh, todo, contesto Hinata entre gemidos.

Ok mama, entonces me voy a bañar mientras, dijo Himawari alejándose del baño.

El enojo de Hinata apenas duro unos instantes, ante la violenta y burlona actitud de Boruto que siguió ensartándola sobre su verga, una y otra vez sin el menor miramiento.

En la posición más vergonzosa que había estado en su vida, de piernas abiertas contra el vidrio de la ducha, Hinata pudo divisar un leve reflejo de su propio rostro, lascivo y erótico, jadeando como puta cada vez más alto, mientras Boruto se adentraba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, con la angelical y fresca sonrisa que caracterizaba a su lindo hijo.

Ves mami, esta hermosa cara de puta es la que me seduce cada vez que vienes a tragarte mi verga, replico el chico rozando suavemente la mejilla de Hinata.

Después de correrse profundamente en su madre, Boruto suavemente dejo a Hinata en shock en el baño, saliendo con una sonrisa.

Mami, en un rato bajo a desayunar, que quede de encontrarme con los chicos en la tarde dijo Boruto, antes de salir mientras se enrollaba la toalla en la cadera.

Hinata salió del shock después de un par de minutos, completamente fúrica, y enojada con Boruto, con el rostro rojo de la ira, camino hacia la cocina.

Cuando Boruto bajo a desayunar sintió un escalofrió profundo y helado en sus entrañas, al ver a su madre parada frente a su desayuno con la expresión mas enternecedora que Hinata había forzado jamás en su rostro.

Esta vez ni siquiera intento disimularlo, el trozo de cordero y el arroz casi no se veían, por el brillo, del espeso y rojo polvo, su hermana frente a él estaba un poco intrigada, pero al notar el auténtico peligro de la atmosfera generada por Hinata rápidamente bajo la cabeza sobre su plato, aun con la cara de gato regañado, de su hermano pidiendo ayuda.

Boru, espero que te lo comas todo, todito, dijo Hinata sentándose al lado del chico y manteniendo esa expresión forzada.

Boruto apenas pudo salir del baño esa tarde.

En la noche, a pesar de todo el rubio se había recuperado un poco luego del sádico castigo de Hinata, a pesar de todo estaba más interesado en el juego de la noche, que en la tarde en el baño que tuvo que pasar.

Al bajar Boruto vio a su padre, sentado a la mesa con su madre y hermana a un lado.

Hola hijo, ¿Cómo vas?, Hinata me comento que te enfermaste un poco esta tarde, dijo Naruto saludando, mientras se echaba un pedazo de cerdo a la boca.

Hinata volteo la mirada, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y preguntándose si se había pasado un poco con su pobre Boru.

Jajajaja si un poco enfermo, hay veces donde las personas parecen una locas malditas, contesto Boruto, en un tono alegre, pero sínico.

Y por eso es que no debes enojar a las "locas malditas", dijo Hinata con hostilidad, un poco ruborizada.

Boruto dio un leve suspiro y se sentó frente a Hinata, por su parte Naruto entendiendo que todo eso era pelea de su hijo y esposa, decidió no preguntar más del tema.

Durante toda la comida, Boruto y Hinata no pararon de desangrar el ambiente con miradas desafiantes, y asesinas, que Naruto se esforzó por ignorar, y Himawari ni siquiera noto, la concentración de la chica estaba en otro asunto.

Esta rico mama, espero que no le hayas echado veneno por accidente, dijo Boruto mientras casi terminaba su comida.

Tranquilo Boruto, yo jamás me equivoco en la cocina, contesto Hinata sonriendo sínicamente a Boruto.

Jajaja claro mama, es en lo único que nunca lo haces, contesto Boruto terminando el plato.

Claro Boruto, es que yo me equivoco demasiado, como en no pegarte, dijo Hinata dándole un patadon, por debajo de la mesa a su hijo.

Naruto apenas pudo sonreír incómodamente, ya que quería evitar pelear con cualquiera de los dos.

Ahhhh, jaja si mama, tienes razón, pero como podrías golpearme si apenas das pataditas, refunfuño Boruto, tratando de disimular el dolor.

Jajaja pataditas ¿eh?, dijo Hinata, con una mala idea en la cabeza.

Boruto dio un pequeño salto, cuando sintió el golpe del pie de su madre, directamente en su verga, Hinata presionaba con fuerza el pene de su hijo por debajo de la mesa, mientras su falsa sonrisa incomodaba a su esposo sobre la mesa.

Bueno ya que todos acabaron, vamos a jugar un poco dijo Himawari trayendo y poniendo los dados y vasitos negros sobre la mesa.

Jaja estoy cansado hermanita, como he estado enfermos, mejor dejémoslo para mañana, dijo Boruto tratando de zafarse del pie de su madre.

Jajaja no Boru, te ves muy bien, vamos a jugar un ratito, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?, replico Hinata presionado aún más el pie contra el ya erecto pene de Boruto.

Boruto enojado, de un movimiento, puso su pie derecho entre las piernas de Hinata, haciendo que esta gimiera y diera un pequeño salto.

Está bien, vamos a jugar dijo Boruto desafiantemente.

Durante todo el juego madre e hijo, se golpearon uno al otro, poniendo muy poca atención al mismo, y dejando a Himawari ganar fácilmente, sin ellos darse cuenta.

¡GANE, GANE! , lo ven solo tenía que aprender las reglas, dijo Himawari saltando de un brinco de su silla.

Boruto y Hinata voltearon sorprendidos, y sin palabras, al fin y al cabo que ni siquiera estaban prestando atención al juego.

Naruto sonrió un poco aliviado de ver que por fin tanto su esposa como su hijo, dejaron de pelear en toda la noche.

Jajaja fue un juego divertido, y bueno ¿Qué quieres como recompensa Himawari? Pregunto Naruto, aprovechando el momento.

Bueno yo… yo quiero lo mismo que Boru, contesto Himawari con una suave y casi susurrante vos.

¿Quieres dormir con mama?, pregunto el chico un poco molesto, ya que pensaba meterse en el cuarto de Hinata mas tarde.

No…., yo quiero….., yo quiero dormir en tu cama, dijo Himawari bastante sonrojada.

Naruto no pudo evitar solar una carcajada con la tierna reacción de su hija.

Jajajajaja que ternura, dijo el padre carcajeándose.

No te rías, refunfuño la chica, aún más sonrojada y avergonzada que antes.

¿Quieres dormir con migo?, pero eso…. Boruto quería negarse pero…

Bueno Himawari, si eso es lo que quieres, ve y cámbiate para dormir con tu hermanito, contesto Hinata, sin dejar terminar a su hijo.

Pero mama protesto el chico.

Pero nada, así como a ti te dejamos pedir lo que quisieras, es justo que tu hermanita también lo haga, contesto Hinata, levantándose de la mesa y sentenciando el asunto.

Boruto protesto un poco más, sin efecto alguno, así que luego de un rato, ambos hermanos se fueron a la cama.

Hinata recogió la mesa, y luego de darle un beso en la frente a Naruto se fue a la cama, aunque para su sorpresa Naruto la siguió, y se acercó por su espalda, besándole el cuello.

Amor, hoy no tengo papeles de la oficina, susurro Naruto con una picara voz.

Hinata ya estaba algo excitada, por el pie de su hijo, que golpeo durante todo el juego su vagina, así que de un movimiento se dio una vuelta y jalo a su esposo hacia la habitación, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Y aunque al ver de nuevo a Naruto desnudo no pudo evitar decepcionarse, estaba tan caliente, que poco le importo, tirando a su esposo sobre la cama, se lanzó sobre el para saciar sus ansias.

Hinata se quitó el buzo, dejándose en una lindo y roza sostén, que Naruto quito para masajear los senos de su esposa, Hinata hizo a un lado el panti roza que llevaba, y metió el pene de Naruto en su chochita, y aunque un poco decepcionada, la mujer, seguía muy calienta, así que comenzó a mover su trasero, de arriba abajo, en un sutil y sensual movimiento que enloqueció a Naruto.

Tanto así que el pobre apenas duro un par de minutos.

¡Dios! Me vengo amor, dijo Naruto mientras se corría inevitablemente dentro de su esposa.

¿Naruto?, espera es muy pronto amor, ¡Naruto!, replico Hinata enojada, al sentir el semen de su esposo.

Jajaja lo siento amor, es solo que hacia tanto que nosotros no…. Naruto quería explicarse, pero Hinata rápidamente, se paró para vestirse y recostarse en la cama.

Hinata lo siento, perdóname, si quieres intentamos lo de los clones que te gustaba tanto, dijo Naruto tratando de contentar a su esposa.

Solo duérmete ¿sí?, contesto Hinata con una voz despectiva, y recostándose a un costado de la cama sin mirar a su esposo.

Naruto cansado, no tuvo más remedio que dormirse, un poco avergonzado con Hinata.

As usual, the English version will be available tomorrow.


	8. capitulo ocho Picante y vergüenza

Por su parte Himawari se había cambiado rápidamente para dormir con su hermanito, por alguna razón se sentía completamente nerviosa aun cuando fue ella quien la pidió.

Boruto estaba algo molesto ya que el juego con su madre debajo de la mesa, lo dejo bastante excitado.

Bueno hermanito, y ¿a qué lado duermo?, pregunto Himawari entrando en el cuarto de Boruto, tímidamente.

Tu duerme donde quieras, contesto Boruto con desgano, y metiéndose debajo de las cobijas, algo frustrado.

Himawari se acercó a la cama, y se metió junto a su hermano que estaba volteado de lado hacia la pared.

Her… hermanito, ¿estás bien?, pregunto Himawari con timidez.

Duérmete contesto Boruto secamente.

Pero…..… ¿Por qué estas bravo, es mi culpa?, replico Himawari, un poco más nerviosa.

Solo duérmete si, dijo el chico bastante más enojado, y tratando de dormir.

Himawari se sintió horrible después de oír a Boruto, se había esforzado tanto para ganar, y su hermano la odiaba, ella solo quería estar cerca de él.

Himawari, solo se acurruco, y se dio la vuelta entre pequeñas lágrimas.

Boruto pudo escuchar los pequeños quejidos de su hermanita, corroyendo su conciencia, haciéndolo olvidar un poco lo de Hinata, y sintiendo lastima con su hermanita.

El chico dio la vuelta, y puso su brazo alrededor de Himawari.

Lo siento Hima, es solo que estaba algo estresado, no llores hermanita.

Yo…. Yo solo quería estar contigo, yo no quería molestarte, contesto Himawari, entre lágrimas y gimoteos, llorando más libremente.

Ya, ya lo sé no es tu culpa, perdóname ¿sí? contesto Boruto, abrasando fuertemente a Himawari.

Es que…, últimamente tú y mama… se la pasan todo el rato juntos, y nunca me dicen nada todo el tiempo, esta….. Están raros, contesto Himawari aun lagrimeando entre mocos.

Jajajaja ¿estas celosa hermanita?, contesto el rubio con picardía.

No… no te rías, contesto Himawari con un puchero.

Hima no deberías sentir celos, mama es mama, y tú eres tú, siempre serás mi querida hermanita, y jamás nadie te quitara ese puesto, contesto el chico estampando un beso en la cabeza de su hermana.

Himawari en un movimiento brusco giro completamente hacia Boruto

¿De… de verdad? Pregunto Himawari, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano.

Claro tontita, de verdad, contesto el chico tomándola de nuevo con el brazo, abrazándola fuertemente mientras le daba besitos en la cabeza.

Himawari aunque feliz, empezaba a sentirse extraña, un poco caliente, y de alguna manera era tan agradable estar cerca de su hermanito, el dulce aroma que le caracterizaba era tan profundo y delicioso que sumía a la chica en un seductor sueño.

Boruto por su parte había notado los pezones erectos de su hermanita, rozando contra su pecho, y casi subconscientemente el chico bajaba su mano por su espalda, lentamente hasta llegar a su pequeño y tierno culito.

Boruto metió su mano debajo del pantalón de Himawari, mientras esta se aferraba a él con más fuerza, el sobaba lentamente su trasero, lleno cada vez más lejos, pasando sus dedos, entre los pantis de su hermanita, hasta su dulce chochito.

Himawari extasiada y sin decir nada se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su hermanito, y su dulce aroma, recordando por alguna razón que ella no entendía la vez que estaba desnudo frente a ella, el recuerdo la invadía mientras los placenteros toques de su hermano la inducían más profundamente en el dulce y tentador sueño profundo que la dominaba.

Ahhhhh, Boru dijo la chica por fin al no poder aguantar mucho más los golpeteos desde su vagina.

Boruto reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, y rápidamente saco su mano, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia la pared colorada, y algo avergonzado.

Her…. ¿hermanito? Pregunto la chica sin entender a Boruto.

Jaja, Himawari vamos a dormir si, te quiero mucho y no estoy enojado, solo… solo que tengo sueño, hasta mañana hermanita, dijo Boruto con nerviosismo.

No, no es justo replico Himawari haciendo pucheros.

Jajaja ¿de qué hablas hermanita? Vamos a dormir es todo, replico el rubio aún más nervioso.

Himawari se pegó a su hermanito, y sin rodeos, metió la mano bajo su pantaloneta.

¡Hima! Qué estas…. ¿Qué haces? Pregunto el rubio completamente sorprendido.

No es justo, solo tú me tocaste, yo también quiero tocarte, dijo la chica, mientras metía la mano debajo del bóxer de Boruto.

Es… espera, eso no está….., Boruto apenas podía decir algo, se sentía terrible por tocar de aquella manera a su propia hermanita, el simplemente callo en el deseo sin darse cuenta, pero Himawari estaba… ella estaba, Boruto estaba algo en shock.

Himawari bajo un poco, hasta encontrarse con el enorme monstruo completamente excitado de Boruto, en un principio, la chica se asustó un poco, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte en ella, y poco a poco comenzó a tocarlo y rozarlo, con sus tiernas y delicadas manitas.

Ahhhh, Boru que es…... Es enorme esta cosa en tu pantaloneta, ¿qué es?, pregunto Himawari intrigada.

Es…. Recuerdas las clases de…. De educación sexual del cole… contesto el chico nervioso y agitado.

Si, jajaja la maestra dice algunas cosas chistosas sobre los niños dijo Himawari recordando las clases, y manoseando poco a poco y más extensamente el pene de su hermanito.

Jajaja, ahhh, bueno, esto es mi…. Mi pene, Hima, así que deberías… deberías parar de una vez… hermanita, contesto Boruto agitado, mientras su hermana lo masturbaba casi sin saber lo que hacía.

Nop, no quiero contesto tu pene se siente… rico dijo la chica masajeando más fuertemente el pene de Boruto.

Dios mío, es mi hermanita, como llegue a esto, tal vez debería enseñarle como con mama… ¡NO! no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermanita, debo…. Debo detenerla ya mismo.

¡Dije que pares! Grito Boruto tomando la manita de su hermana y sacándola de su pantaloneta.

Himawari se quedó en seco, y un poco asustada.

Esto… esto no lo deben hacer hermanos, te quiero mucho, así que por favor olvida todo lo que paso esta noche hermanita y vamos a dormir, replico el chico echándose las cobijas sobre la cara, e intentando reflexionar sobre todo el asunto.

Himawari obedeció, pero solo pudo pensar con una curiosidad excesiva en el pene de su hermanito el resto de la noche.

Hinata por su parte solo pudo masturbarse mientras pensaba en su adorable y sexi muchacho, para llegar a un pequeño orgasmo.

Hinata se levantó temprano igual que Naruto a preparar el desayuno de su esposo y sus hijos.

Hola amor, ¿cómo amaneciste? Saludo Naruto con ternura al ver a su esposa levantada en la cocina.

Bien corazón, ¿y tú? contesto Hinata mientras le servía el curri a Naruto.

Naruto camino hacia la mesa, y rápidamente le dio una probada al suculento desayuno, la noche anterior había reavivado su apetito voraz.

Hinata, amor, perdóname por lo de anoche, yo lo siento es solo que he estado muy cansado últimamente bastante ocupado, y además hacia tanto que no…. que no hacíamos esas cosas, que no pude aguantar al ver de nuevo tu precioso cuerpo, dijo Naruto bastante avergonzado.

Está bien corazón, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, ayer simplemente estabas cansado, y yo algo "estresada, es todo, no me pongas mucha atención, a veces soy un poco egoísta, contesto Hinata en una tierna voz, mientras se acercaba a su esposo para zamparle un beso en la frente.

Naruto, renovado, y más tranquilo con las dulces palabras de Hinata, salió como de costumbre, pero un poco menos cansado.

Un rato después Boruto bajo a desayunar, notablemente confundido el chico se sentó en la mesa pensativo.

Hinata aun un poco frustrada, pero consiente, se sentó a un lado de su hijo luego de servir el curry con arroz.

Boru, ¿Cómo amaneciste corazón?, saludo Hinata.

Mmmmmmm Boruto no hizo sonido más que este, mientras miraba a la nada.

Corazón, ¿estás bien? Pregunto Hinata sin respuesta alguna del rubio que parecía ido en un sueño aun despierto.

Hinata puso su mano suavemente sobre la mano de Boruto, logrando un pequeño sobresalto de este en el instante en que lo toco.

¡Mama!, contesto el chico luego de sentir las suaves y delicadas manos de su madre sobre la suya.

Boru, ¿Qué te pasa? pareces enfermo, tal vez deberíamos ir al hospital para que Shizune te de un pequeño vistazo, dijo Hinata al ver lo adormecido y extraño que estaba Boruto.

No, estoy bien mama, solo estoy un poco, Boruto no pudo terminar la oración, al casi caerse de la silla, sostenido por Hinata quien se comenzó a preocupar seriamente.

Boru, estas ardiendo en fiebre, vamos a ir al hospital, declaro Hinata tomando al chico entre sus brazos.

¡No! no quiero ir al hospital, replico Boruto aun cabizbajo, pero con algo de energía.

Tenemos que ir a ver a un doctor corazón, estas con mucha fiebre, replico Hinata dulcemente, pero preocupada, tratando de convencer a su hijo por las buenas.

Entonces…. Entonces vamos con tía Sakura, replico el chico, esforzándose un poco.

Pero en el hospital podrían- Hinata fue interrumpida por su hijo, quien se giró y la miro fijamente.

Mama…. No quiero ir al hospital, vamos con tía Sakura por favor.

Ahhhhhh, está bien Boru, ¿puedes caminar?, pregunto Hinata un poco apurada por el estado de su hijo.

Si no estoy muriéndome, contesto el rubio poniéndose de pie lentamente, y caminando hacia su cuarto.

Ok Boru, entonces cámbiate de ropa y nos vamos rápido a la casa de Sakura, apúrate por favor, dijo Hinata mientras Boruto subía con algo de esfuerzo los escalones.

Hinata solo se puso un chaleco, y espero afuera del cuarto de Boruto mientras se cambiaba.

Boruto se puso otra pantaloneta, y una camiseta roja, y salió con su madre hacia la casa de Sakura.

Mientras Hinata tocaba a la puerta de su amiga, recordó la última vez que la vio, y el nerviosismo volvió a ella, aunque la preocupación por Boruto lo opaco rápidamente.

¡Hinata, Boruto! ¿Qué hacen tan temprano aquí? Pregunto Sakura intrigada, y algo sorprendida.

Bueno, veras, Boru amaneció muy raro hoy, y está ardiendo en fiebre, así que…Hinata no supo cómo terminar la oración.

Hinata, si Boruto está enfermo debiste llevarlo al hospital con Shizune aquí yo no tengo- Sakura fue interrumpida por la tímida y ronca voz del muchacho.

No… no es culpa de mama, yo no quería ir al hospital, prefiero ir contigo tía Sakura, dijo el chico en una algo ronca pero dulce vos que enterneció a amabas mujeres.

Hay que dulce eres Boruto, bueno, supongo que te echare un vistazo, pasen rápido, contesto Sakura abriendo la puerta e invitándolos a pasar.

Gracias Sakura, en verdad no quería ir al hospital, dijo Hinata mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

Sí, no es nada Hinata, solo recuéstate en el sofá Boruto, y quítate la camiseta, dijo Sakura tocando la frente del chico.

Dios estas hirviendo, a ver voy por el termómetro, pero creo que tienes unos cuarenta grados Boruto, dijo Hinata mientras iba por el termómetro.

Boruto se quitó la camiseta, y se recostó sobre el sofá, mientras esperaba a Sakura.

Mama, ja…. Ahora no me mires así, dijo el chico con una pícara sonrisa al notar la disimulada mirada de Hinata.

No se dé qué hablas Boru, dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada y volteando solo un poco la mirada.

Sakura llego con el termómetro y lo puso bajo la axila del chico.

Bueno Boruto, tu solo dime si te duele o sientes algo raro cuando te toque, dijo Hinata mientras se arrodillaba frente al sofá para examinar al chico.

Sakura comenzó a tocar el abdomen del chico buscando algún dolor o molestia específica, mientras noto un par de miradas agresivas de su invitada.

Jaja incluso se pone así en un momento como este, pensó Sakura al recordar lo que paso la última vez en la casa Uzumaki.

Ouch… se quejó Boruto cuando Sakura toco la parte inferior de su abdomen.

¿Hay te duele dulzura? Pregunto Sakura, un poco enternecida por la dulce voz del chico.

Si hay me duele un…. Poquito, contesto Boruto un poco mareado.

Sakura acerco su rostro, y puso su lado derecho, suavemente sobre el abdomen del rubio, provocando una pequeña y rápida mirada fúrica de Hinata.

¿Pasa algo Hinata? Pregunto Sakura sínicamente, mientras notaba como su amiga se moría de los celos, y de alguna manera esto le resultaba muy divertido.

Jaja no, claro que no Sakura, solo que me da impresión ver a otra persona tocando a mi niño, dijo Hinata tratando de esconder lo más posible su enojo.

Pero esto es un procedimiento medico absolutamente normal, dijo Sakura acercando un poco sus delgados y rojizos labios a la suave y dulce piel del abdomen del chico.

Hinata casi estalla una ulcera dentro de sí misma, al ver a Sakura tan cerca de Boruto, pero con todas sus fuerzas logro quedarse callada.

Y aunque quería molestar a Hinata, Sakura estaba en lo cierto, quería escuchar de cerca el intestino del chico, para confirmar sus sospechas.

Sakura le dio un pequeño pico a Boruto en el estómago y se irguió de nuevo.

Bueno, en definitivamente te intoxicaste dulzura, dijo sakura con la seguridad que solo ella y Tsunade podían hablar.

Intoxicación, pero eso es imposible Boru no ha salido de la casa en tres…. Hinata recordó su pequeña venganza del día anterior.

Boruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ronca.

¿No has salido de casa? ¿Entonces que paso?, ¿te comiste todo una tarro de picantes o qué? Pregunto Sakura sorprendida e intrigada.

Jajaja cof, cof jajajajajajajajajajaja cof, jajajaja Boruto solo pudo reírse entre tosidos al ver como el hermoso y tierno rostro de su madre, se enrojecía al punto del color de un tomate.

¿Ahhhhhh? Sakura estaba completamente intrigada al ver la reacción de Boruto y Hinata.

Después de una breve explicación y darle una cucharada de medicina al pobre rubio Sakura regaño a la pobre Hinata un rato.

¿Pero cómo diablos se te ocurre algo así? ¿Quieres matar a tu hijo?, y tu Boruto, como es que se te ocurre comerte algo así ¿acaso no tienes instinto de supervivencia?, Sakura no sabía si llorar o reír del absurdo.

No dirías… eso si conocieras a mama, protesto Boruto con un pequeño puchero.

Ahhh qué diablos les pasa chicos, ¿esa casa esta maldita o algo así?, dijo Sakura recordando lo que vio la ves pasada, y ahora con esto.

Después de disculparse un rato, Hinata solo se sentó en la mesa de comedor, y se quedó divagando como alma en pena.

Sakura al ver a Hinata hundida en la lejanía de la culpa, tomo al rubio de la mano y le pidió susurrando que la siguiera.

Vamos Boru, ven un momento con migo, le susurro Sakura al chico intentando no llamar la atención de Hinata.

Pero… cof tía a donde vamos, pregunto el chico mientras era arrastrado por Sakura.

Ven vamos solo sígueme repitió Sakura en voz baja, mientras lo jalaba de la mano hacia un pequeño cuarto.

Tía Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, pregunto el rubio intrigado.

Bueno dulzura, entiendo que puede ser algo penoso pero hay que revisar las cosas extrañas que nos salen cuando enfermamos, dijo Sakura mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta.

No se dé que hablas, tía Sakura…. dijo Boruto mientras vio como Sakura se arrodillaba frente a él.

Entiendo que no quisieras mencionarlo frente a Hinata, es obvio que algo raro pasa entre ustedes, pero aun así debemos revisarlo, dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la pantaloneta del chico.

Tía Sakura… cof no se dé qué… Boruto sintió de repente a Sakura bajar su bóxer y dar un pequeño sobre salto.

¡AHHH!, dios mío, perdóname Boruto yo pensé que era…... Te lo juro que no tenía idea de que fuera tú…... Perdóname dulzura, de verdad yo no quería hacer nada raro, dijo Sakura tan toja como su amiga hace un rato, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, y queriendo ser tragada por la tierra.

Pen… ¿pensaste que mi pene era alguna bola extraña? Contesto el chico aun ronco, pero algo animado por la escena.

Per… perdóname por favor dulzura te… te juro que es verdad, yo no tenía idea de que tuvieras algo así…... dijo Sakura tapando sus ojos, y viendo por instantes la enorme verga frente a ella.

Aunque Sakura escondió su mirada casi de inmediato, sentía el enorme pene tan cerca de ella, hacia tanto que no tenía algo así de frente, de echo hacia tanto que no había visto alguno, que el impacto fue demasiado fuerte, más aun cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que parecería la situación a los ojos del chico, prácticamente parecía una violación, Sakura estaba tan nerviosa, que sus esfínteres fallaron en ese preciso momento.

Ahhhh, dios no, porque me pasa esto, y porque justo ahora frente al chico, no, no puedo con esto, cálmate Sakura, tu puedes, solo debes disimular, salir rápido de aquí, y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, si eso es todo, se dijo a si misma cuando noto la orina corriendo por sus piernas.

Bueno tía… Sakura, la cosa es…. Que si tengo un problema con esto, dijo Boruto en una suave y tierna vos, a causa de su estado de salud.

¿Ahhh? Qué problema dulzura, dijo Sakura, intentando contener el orina bajo sus ropas, para que el chico no lo notara.

Bueno, es que…. el rubio no se atrevía a decir lo que quería.

Bueno corazón puedes hablar en confianza aquí, no temas no importa lo que pase, yo te voy a ayudar, dijo Sakura tratando de tomar el control de la situación aun con los ojos tapados con las manos.

Bueno, la cosa es… Boruto le conto el incidente con su hermanita la noche anterior, al parecer la culpa lo estaba corroyendo, y no sabía a quién decirle, sin contar con la otra cosa que no había podido dormir desde la noche anterior.

Sakura no estaba tan sorprendida, aunque esperaba algo diferente, esto no estaba tan alejado de sus expectativas, solo que era un poco largo y el cuarto ya se estaba inundando con el aroma de su pipi.

Bueno dulzura…. Esas cosas a veces pasan, no es tu culpa, no te mortifiques, lo importante es que lo detuviste a tiempo, eso demuestra que eres un buen hermano, así que no deberías mortificarte tanto, contesto Sakura, tratando de animar al chico.

Pero tía, es que…. Es que no se si pueda hacerlo otra vez, ya que desde ayer…. Desde ayer yo…. No sé si pueda volver a contenerme cuanto tenga a Hima en frente, pero no quiero hacerle eso a ella, contesto Boruto, cabizbajo.

Bueno, mira porque no vas a la sala, mientras yo te preparo una medicina especial que te ayude a contenerte, solo espérame un ratito allí dijo Sakura notando el fuerte aroma de la orina y cada vez más nerviosa.

De… ¿de verdad tía Sakura? Dijo el chico casi saltando de alegría.

Si de verdad así que ahora por favor- Sakura sintió el fuerte abrazo del rubio, mientras su pene aun desnudo el golpeo levemente debajo del pecho.

Jajaja, Boru, aun estas, desnudo dijo Sakura tratando de hacer salir al chico.

¡Hay! Perdóname, entonces te espero en la sala, dijo Boruto, casi recuperado, mientras se subía la pantaloneta, y salía del cuarto.

Ahhhh, gracias a dios, que no noto el olor, dijo Sakura luego de escuchar salir al chico.

Sakura, salió al rato con un pequeño frasco, con una docena de píldoras dentro de él, aun sonrojada, y haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por ver a Boruto a la cara, le entrego el frasco, mientras noto que Hinata ya estaba un poco mejor, luego de su regaño.

Sakura gracias por todo, en verdad lo siento, yo no pensé que pudiera pasar algo así, de verdad Boru, yo no quería enfermarte, te lo juro, fue un accidente.

Jajaja te ves graciosa cuando estás tan nerviosa mami, dijo Boruto aun ronco.

Hinata se sonrojo aún más, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Tran…... Tranquila Hinata, lo accidentes pasan, si no es tan malo, contesto Sakura, un poco más amable después de su propio fiasco.

Jajaja tú también te ves linda cuando está nerviosa, dijo Boruto sonriendo dulcemente a la sonrojada Sakura.

No… no se dé qué hablas contesto Sakura, intentando poner una cara seria, con un tomate en vez de rostro en su cara.

Luego de eso, Boruto y Hinata se dirigieron a su casa, para que el chico descansara como Sakura les había indicado, dijo que debía estar en casa un par de días, y le dio una dieta específica a Hinata para cocinar, además le susurro al chico que las pastas debía tomárselas antes de comer.

En la noche, Naruto no podía evitar carcajearse de la pobre Hinata, al saber que fue quien enfermo a Boruto.

Jajajajaja, eres terrible amor, jajaja Boruto, ves porque no debes enojarla Jajajajajaja.

Jajaja tienes razón papa, jajaja dijo Boruto un poco risueño y ronco.

Hinata aunque aún muy avergonzada, recordó que tal vez no fue tan mala con el pequeño burlón, que se había reído todo el día a su costa.

Y Naruto noto el ambiente pesado que desentrañaba su esposa cuando se molestaba seriamente.

Ahhhh, pero bueno, es solo como una gripita, se te pasara, Boruto, además eso te enseña a no molestar a tu madre, dijo Naruto, tratando de evitar un conflicto con su esposa, ya viendo las consecuencias en su propio hijo.

Eres un cobarde como siempre refunfuño Boruto, dándole una bocanada al caldo de pescado, que era casi lo único que podía comer.

Papa, será que puedo dormir con mama, es solo mientras me curo dijo Boruto, casi terminando su cena.

Hinata de inmediato recordó la última noche que durmió junto a Boruto, carcomida por la culpa, la mujer no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió dejarlo en manos de su esposo y no decir nada.

Bueno, creo que está bien, ¿Hinata te parece bien?, pregunto Naruto a la aun cabizbaja Hinata.

Si…. Está bien, dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, y con una adorable y penosa expresión.

Y bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, está un tris más cortito, pero creo que debe terminar aquí, espero que no sea demasiado aburrido, quiero introducir ya al menos a Sakura en la ecuación, además creo que le dará un toque interesante, como de costumbre si tienen alguna sugerencia en la historia, o la redacción, pueden comentármela, con gusto les responderé, (incluso si son haters aunque con menos seriedad), y los amo por leer mi fanfic.

NOTA: Publique nuevamente el capítulo ocho porque note algunos detalles estúpidos que se me pasaron lo siento mucho, pero lo resubi casi de inmediato.


	9. Capitulo Nueve

Luego de cenar ambos hermanos subieron al segundo piso mientras Hinata recogía la mesa, y Naruto habría como era ya casi una costumbre un relleno folder con varios documento que debía leer y firmar esa noche.

¿Tanto trabajo te genera venir a cenar? Pregunto Hinata algo apenada por el notable cansancio del pobre Naruto

Jejeje, no es nada mi amor, es solo un pequeño sacrificio para tener el placer de ver todas las noches a mi hermosa familia, contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa estampada en su cara.

Eres un ángel, dijo Hinata acercándose y dándole un pequeño pico en los labios.

Jajaja además también has notado como Boruto me trata, está mejorando, esto tan feliz desde que me volvió a llamar papa, dijo Naruto con más entusiasmo.

Jaja, si el…... él ha mejorado dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, y con un tono penoso.

Hinata, deja de culparte tanto por lo del picante, fue solo un error esas cosas pasan, además Boru te ama tanto que ni se molestó, deberías estar feliz de eso, contesto Naruto al ver a Hinata algo de caída.

Jajaja, si claro, el picante, tienes razón Naruto, pero de cualquier forma, no te sobre esfuerces, si dijo Hinata dándole otro beso en la frente antes de marcharse de la sala.

Naruto esbozo una gran sonrisa y señalándose con el dedo pulgar contesto; Jajaja no te preocupes tanto Hinata, al fin y al cabo, soy el ninja más fuerte de Konoha

Hinata respondió con una tierna sonrisa y subió los escalones mientras Naruto volvía a sus papeles.

Hinata camino lentamente hacia su habitación, entrando sin hacer ruido mientras se derretía con el dulce y precioso cuerpo de su hijo que se desvestía espaldas a ella, mientras Boruto terminaba de quitarse la camiseta, Hinata cerro la puerta con suavidad, haciendo un pequeño chasquido al poner el pasado.

Boruto dio la vuelta de un movimiento, para ver la ansiosa expresión de su madre, casi arrancándose el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su pelvis, Boruto sintió por un momento que su madre lo estaba devorando aun sin tocarlo.

Jajaja mami, no tienes que esperar allí, puedes venir a chuparlo cuando quieras dijo Boruto en un ronco pero tierno tono, que casi arrastro a la pobre de Hinata hacia el inmenso pene del chico.

aun con toda la culpa que Hinata sentía hacia Naruto, la noche anterior, la ansiedad que sintió al ver a Sakura tocar a Boruto, y sumado a que el chico no la toco en todo el día, simplemente no pudo evitar ser consumida por la atractiva imagen del sexi rubio desnudo.

Aun sabiendo lo que le hacía a su pobre Naruto, Hinata no podía evitar saborear la dulce e inmensa verga de su hijo, mientras la metía en su boca una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más dentro de ella, cada vez más con ansias de poder tragársela por completo mientras Boruto la miraba con una denigrante pero sonriente expresión.

Uhhhhhhh, mama mejoras demasiado cada vez que me la chupas, gimió Boruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su madre.

Hinata completamente embutida con la verga de Boruto, de un agarrón, tomo el perfecto trasero de su hijo, mientras empujaba su pelvis hacia su propio rostro, para lograr tragar por completo el enorme pene de Boruto.

Ohhhhhhhh dios mamaaaa, dijo Boruto antes de correrse en las profundidades de la garganta de su madre, mientras esta se ahogaba en el esposo y placentero mar de semen que rebosaba por los bordeados y rojizos labios de su boca atragantada por el enorme pene.

Luego de correrse y rociar a su madre con el espeso semen Boruto tomo de las manos a Hinata, levantándola suavemente, mientras acercaba su rostro y se comía la extasiada boca de madre, arrinconándola suavemente y sin resistencia contra la puerta del cuarto.

Hinata pudo sentir las delicadas y tersas manos de su hijo, bajo su buzo, manoseando sus pechos, sacando su buzo, y dejándola en ropa interior mientras la lengua de su hijo violaba cada parte de su boca.

Boruto algo ansioso, de un tirón despedazo la larga fada beige que llevaba Hinata agarrando su delicioso culito en unos pequeños y rosados pantis, que Naruto le había regalado hace un año.

Hinata sin poder contenerse más, entrelazo sus piernas en el delgado torso de Boruto, mientras tomaba con sus manos su voluminoso y rubio cabello, despeinando lo, mientras entrelazaban saliva, y lenguas en un seductor baile sin decir palabra alguna.

Boruto sin más dilación, presiono a su madre contra la puerta, y quitando la telita rosa, introdujo su enorme verga en la húmeda y apretada vagina de Hinata, que casi se desmaya al sentir el impacto apasionado, de su hijo que seguía comiéndosela desde su boquita, mientras la incrustaba con fuerza en su enorme verga.

Hinata sin fuerza de voluntad más allá que sus decadentes instintos, gemía sin el menor control mientras las delgadas y firmes caderas de Boruto la estampaban una y otra contra la puerta, que rechinaba aún más que la cama de Boruto, cuando se la cogió en su cuarto,

Ahhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm Boru… mmmmmm Hinata estaba en blanco, completamente intoxicada por el placer que la monstruosidad e su hijo producía en ella.

Boruto aunque extasiado, y concentrado en el violento y casi hipnotizaste movimiento de las tetas de su madre al ritmo de sus envestidas, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la habitación.

Las palabras de Naruto, casi a un par de metros de la puerta del cuarto despertaron por completo del trance a la pobre Hinata que de nuevo entro en pánico al sentir en el cuello la presencia de su esposo.

¿Hinata? ¿Mi amor que pasa allí?, está bien Boruto, necesitas ayuda para algo, pregunto Naruto, intrigado luego de escuchar como Hinata llamaba una y otra vez a su hijo, preocupado por alguna posible reacción negativa en la salud de Boruto, Naruto subió rápidamente para ver qué pasaba.

Hinata miro fijamente a los ojos de Boruto, para casi exigirle con la mirada que parara, pero rápidamente desistió de esta idea al ver la maliciosa y sonriente expresión del chico, que ni siquiera saco la lengua de su boca.

Mmmmmm, "Boruto, por dios si no paramos nos va a descubrir, por favor en qué diablos estás pensando", Hinata apenas podía pensar con las brutales envestidas de su hijo mientras este no soltaba su boca.

Naruto se acercó al picaporte cerrado, mientras veía como la puerta se tambaleaba rápidamente, en un movimiento casi frenético.

Hinata! Hinata están bien, ¿Boruto?, que pasa, dios que está pasando, ¡voy a entrar! anuncio Naruto de un grito, y a punto de tirar la puerta de un golpe.

Hinata aterrada, de un movimiento jalo el cabello de Boruto alejando su boca de la suya para detener en seco a Naruto.

NOOOOOO, ¡NO ENTRES! grito Hinata, mientras jalaba el cabello del chico quien detuvo sus envestidas por un momento.

Hinata, ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque no contestabas?, ¿y porque están haciendo tanto ruido?, pregunto Naruto algo molesto, pero más preocupado y desorientado.

No… ahhhh, uhhhhh, no es nada cariño, es solo que estoy ayudando a Boruto con un ejercicio que Sakura uhhhh le mando, respondió Hinata entre respiraciones aceleradas, y tratando de calmar su pulso.

Ok…. Pero ¿todo está bien?, contesto Naruto aun desconcertado.

Boruto, de un movimiento ensarto a Hinata por completo corriéndose dentro de ella y provocando un apretado y placentero orgasmo que la madre no pudo contener.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dios, Boru, grito Hinata sin lograr contenerse siquiera un poco.

Jajaja si papa, estamos bien, dijo Boruto mientras su madre gemía, como putita sin control.

¿Boruto?, que paso, ¿porque gritas Hinata? Pregunto Naruto moviendo con tal fuerza el picaporte que lo rompió, pero aun sin poder abrir con la presión que del peso de Hinata y Boruto tras la puerta.

No pasa nada papa, es solo que golpee a mama, por accidente, y tú volviste a pegarle al presionar la puerta, ¿no es verdad mami?

Sheee, contesto Hinata mientras aún se corría con la verga de Boruto dentro de ella.

Oh dios, perdóneme, lo lamento, entonces volveré abajo, contesto Naruto un poco apenado por hacer escándalo por "nada".

Hinata y Boruto se echaron al piso luego de eso, con una excitación que ninguno había sentido antes, pero luego de un rato Hinata volvió en sí misma.

Boru…... ¿Estás loco?, que…. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué habría pasado si Naruto hubiera entrado?, pregunto Hinata exaltada, frente al su relajado hijo, que aún tenía esa expresión placentera en su rostro.

Mama cálmate, además….., te corriste como putita cuando te la metí frente a papa.

Hinata de un manotazo casi le arranca la boca a Boruto luego de escuchar esto, no tenía idea de cómo su hijo había hecho todo esto, sin titubear tan siquiera un poco.

¡Estas enfermo!, soy tu madre Boruto, tu madre, además…. Además en verdad ¿te importa tan poco destruir esta familia? pregunto Hinata casi transpirando de ira frente a Boruto.

Boruto recordó el incidente con su hermana, y todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, y por una vez las palabras de Hinata lo golpearon fuerte dentro de él.

Luego de un rato, de un incómodo silencio, Boruto por fin respondió, el rubio se levantó del suelo.

Lo siento mama, tienes razón, yo no sé lo que me pasa, solo, solo lo siento contesto el rubio cabizbajo y caminando lentamente hacia su cuarto.

Hinata no dijo palabra alguna, completamente asombrada de la reacción de Boruto, y un poco compadecida por la actitud de Boruto, simplemente decidió reflexionar un poco con la almohada, porque sin duda, el correrse con la enorme verga de su hijo a unos cuantos pasos de Naruto fue el mejor orgasmo que jamás había sentido.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata vio a su alegre muchacho desayunarse rápidamente para salir muy temprano.

Boruto apenas se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, con los cachetes colorados, y bastante vergüenza, el rubio apenas se despidió de Hinata.

Adiós mama, vengo en la tarde, dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

En los siguientes días Boruto tubo el mismo comportamiento, desayunar y salir muy temprano para volver en la tarde, meterse a su alcoba y apenas salir a cenar, y aunque por un lado Hinata se sintió muy aliviada aquellas semana, por el otro comenzaba a ver como se alejaba poco a poco de Boruto, sin contar aquel pequeño pensamiento que extrañaba al rebelde y abusivo rubio, que la habría seguido violando sin la menor compasión, mientras se burlaba con una sonrisa angelical.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Boruto había vuelto a la normalidad, el rubio apenas salía en la noche para comer en la mesa.

Y Boruto, ¿Qué has hecho esta semana de vacaciones?, no las desperdicies solo en videojuegos, dijo Naruto con picardía mientras se embutía el ramen de Hinata.

Jaja, que te importa viejo, simplemente por ahí con amigos, contesto Boruto con el irreverente aire que siempre tenía hacia Naruto.

Boru, no hables así corazón, Naruto solo te está dando consejos, intervino Hinata tratando de que el chico no fuera tan grosero con Naruto.

Si mama, perdón contesto Boruto agachando la cabeza y volteando la mirada, para evitar mirar a Hinata.

Jajaja no pasa nada así hablan ahora los chicos, contesto Naruto tratando de ser amigable.

El resto de la cena no paso mucho, Hinata se sentía demasiado alejada de su angelito, sin contar las ganas de comérselo cada vez que veía su sexi traserito.

Esa noche Naruto no tenía tanto papeleo lo que Hinata aprovecho para usar el baby doll rosa trasparente que recibió en su despedida de soltera, para sorprender a Naruto.

Naruto quedo anonadado, cuando entro a la habitación y vio recostada sobre la cama, a su preciosa y tetona esposa esperándolo recostada sobre la cama, con sus blancas y largas piernas, que terminaban en ese delicioso y rosa panty transparente que lo incitaban a hundirse junto al prominente escote que bordeaba los pezones de su esposa.

Naruto se lanzó sobre Hinata como una bestia sobre su presa, tomándola de los pechos, y bajando su panty, Naruto introdujo su pene rápidamente mientras se movía con el deseo que Hinata había provocado en él.

Hinata aunque esperanzada, no pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que Boruto, la domino contra la puerta reventando sus entrañas una y otra vez con su enorme y sabroso pene, mientras Naruto casi terminaba producto de las pocas ocasiones en que podía hacerlo con su esposa.

Naruto…. ¡Naruto! Grito Hinata enfurecida al ver a su esposa dormido encima de ella apenas durando un poco más de cinco minutos.

Ah, ahh perdóname cariño, lo siento, creo que no puedo más, tengo demasiado sueño, pero fue divertido ¿verdad?, contesto Naruto levantándose y apenas pudiendo recostarse sobre la cama para caer fundido por el extremo cansancio del trabajo.

Hinata fúrica se levantó de la cama, tomando un pequeño juguete dentro de su mesa de noche y caminando hacia el baño.

En su camino, Hinata noto el cuarto de Boruto, y por un momento la idea de su hijo dominándola de nuevo casi invadió toda su razón, y domino su cuerpo.

Ya a punto de entrar a unos cuantos pasos de su delicioso hijo, Hinata fue sorprendida por Himawari quien soñoliento aun pudo notar a su madre mientras iba al baño.

¿Mama? ¿Qué haces? Pregunto Himawari con Hinata habiendo la puerta del cuarto de Boruto.

¡Ah!, jajaja Hima, jaja no es nada, yo solo yo solo veía a tu hermanito dormir, no es toda una ternurita, jeje, contesto Hinata en un tono nervioso, e implorando que su hija no notara el baby doll que llevaba encima.

Jajaja si Boru es muy…. lindo cuando duerme contesto Himawari acercándose a ver a su lindo hermanito dormitar bajo las sabanas.

Pero mama, no vayas a despertarlo mejor vamos a dormir antes de que nos note dijo Himawari caminando hacia el baño.

Jajaja tienes razón, que duermas ternura dijo Hinata en un leve susurro nervioso mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su cuarto.

La sorpresa de Naruto al ver en la mañana a su adorada Hinata, en un apretado y sexy bluyín oscuro un poco por encima de la cadera, con apenas una camisetita blanca y bastante apretada encima, fue tan grande que lo hizo pensar que había sido una maravilla la noche anterior.

Naruto se acercó por detrás de su esposa sin hacer ruido para sorprenderla y darle una pequeña palmada en la cola.

¡AH! Bo…... Hinata se cayó al dar un pequeño vistazo y darse cuenta de que era Naruto quien la había palmeado.

Jajaja te sorprendí cariño, te ves muy linda Hinata, dijo Naruto luego de ver el pequeño sobresalto de Hinata.

Gracias… Naruto contesto Hinata con desdén y haciéndolo a un lado mientras servía el desayuno de su esposo.

Ahh, pensé que estabas de buen humor contesto Naruto con un pequeño suspiro.

De repente, Boruto baja por las escaleras notablemente soñoliento, entre bostezos.

Hola Boruto, y ese milagro dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

Hinata en cuanto vio al rubio, se apresuró hasta el, para estrujarlo entre sus brazos, en un alegre saludo matutino.

Hola mi sexi rubio, y eso que te levantaras tan temprano dijo Hinata mientras estrujaba al chico, y casi lo ahogaba entre sus enormes tetas.

Boruto termino de despertar casi de repente, al sentir las enormes y redondas tetas de su madre, chocar contra su rostro, levantando su enorme amigo en sus bóxer mientras apenas podía respirar.

Ma…. Mama…. Dijo Boruto.

Que quieres Boru, tu dime, contesto Hinata en una dulce vos mientras bajaba su mano lentamente hacia el trasero de Boruto.

Me ahogas… apenas pudo susurrar el rubio con su rostro entre los pechos de Hinata.

Oh dios mío, perdóname corazón, ¿estás bien?, pregunto Hinata soltando rápidamente a Boruto.

Ahhhhhh, si ma estoy bien, es solo que hoy voy a salir más temprano, así que me levante algo más temprano, contesto Boruto luego de respirar un poco.

Hinata se incorporó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina, en un movimiento.

Nop, hoy no puedes salir, afirmo Hinata en un tranquilo pero autoritario tono.

Boruto por su parte apenas pudo poner su manos sobre su pantaloneta, para evitar que se notara su excitado pene, que casi estalla, al ver el marcado y delicioso culo de su madre casi frente a su cara, mientras esta se dio la vuelta, si en aquella faldita su culito se veía divino, la excitación que producía en el chico ver ese tremendo y perfecto culo en el apretado bluyín, era casi incontenible.

Cosa que Naruto noto, al ver el esfuerzo de su hijo por ocultar su erección, y aunque ciertamente le incomodo, al fin y al cabo es un hombrecito pensó, y supuso que esto era normal en una familia, al menos eso se imaginó ya que él jamás tuvo una.

Bueno supongo, que al final sigue siendo un niño, jajaja pobre debe sentirse tremendamente incomodo pensó Naruto esbozando una leve sonrisa hacia Boruto.

Luego de salir del hipnótico culazo de Hinata, Boruto reacciono a la negativa de su madre.

Ah… ¿qué? Espera mama, como que no, hoy tengo algo importante que hacer, no he hecho nada malo no es justo, protesto el rubio.

No, hoy me va a ayudar a limpiar el sótano, al menos un día de tus vacaciones me vas a ayudar un poco, contesto Hinata sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, y sirviendo el desayuno de Boruto.

Pero mama…, el chico apenas podía contestar al ver de nuevo las largas y deliciosas piernas de su madre, enrolladas en ese apretado pantalón, mientras su firme culo se movía de un lado a otro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Pero nada Boru, hoy te quedas en casa, y punto ¿está bien? Dijo Hinata volteándose de nuevo y poniendo su rostro frente al enrojecido Boruto.

Boruto trato de mirar a su padre algo desesperado, pero Naruto solo volteo la mirada para evitar enojar más a Hinata.

Esta….…, supongo que está bien mama, contesto el rubio con un pequeño puchero.

Luego de eso Naruto termino su desayuno y salió de la casa.

Nota; hola a todos, siento haber demorado dos semanas sin subir capitulo, pero la verdad el ultimo capitulo me disgusto mucho, al releerlo, tenía un montón de errores, confundía muchas veces a Sakura y a Hinata, y además muchas escenas y cosas me arrepentí de meterlas, pero ya habían pasado tres días, así que a lo echo pecho, de cualquier forma creo que este está un poco mejor, y al menos no me parece tan aburrido como el ultimo.

En el siguiente ya comenzaremos a ver partes del NTR, que es verdad ya está un poco tardado, pero creo que sin la anticipación necesaria, no es lo mismo, así que espero que lo disfruten, y como siempre los adoro por leer mi fanfic.


	10. Descaro

¡Qué tal! ¡Eh vuelto!

Hola a todos, he tenido un mundo de ocupaciones desde las vacaciones del año pasado, no solo eso sino que además tengo proyectos más… gráficos en proceso, (aunque un muy lento proceso) así que tal vez haya sorpresitas, aunque mucho, mucho después, también y de nuevo esta trabado en lo que quería hacer, no quería prolongar más el NTR, pero no me gustaba como había quedado, y hasta hoy medio me gustó la idea esta, espero que no noten mucho que reutilice a medias una escena anterior, solo un poco.

Gracias a los que me escribieron que querían que continuara, eso me dio más ánimos para sacarle un tiempito, y de nuevo no abandonare este fanfic ni por haters, ni por tontos que no saben distinguir entre ficción y realidad (el ban conocerá a los últimos), además es el primero que escribo, solo que tuve muchas cosas, entre trabajo y estudio, más inconvenientes que no puedo mencionar.

Si alguien escribió una reseña, o critica de esas que el autor debe aprobar, y no le salió, no la censure ni nada de eso, casi nunca hago eso, es solo que no las revise durante un tiempo y caducaron, lo siento si eso llego a pasar.

Bueno en este cap ¡INICIA LA GUERRRA!, digo el NTR así que espero que lo disfruten, y como siempre los amo por leer mi fanfic y ser tan pacientes.

Aun con la pastilla que Sakura le había dado, Boruto apenas podía concentrarse mientras el precioso e hipnótico movimiento de las enormes tetas de su madre, en aquella apretada camisetita, que apenas le quedaba lo seducía lentamente.

¿Boru?, Boru ¿estás bien?, pregunto Hinata en un tierno y susurrante tono, mientras se giraba en un suave y delicado movimiento, que excito al pobre Boruto, aun luego de tomar la pastilla de Sakura.

Boruto no pudo evitar notar el delicioso y tierno abdomen blanco de su madre, que aquella pequeña y apretada camiseta, dejaba entre ver, mientras sus tetas hacían un suave movimiento vertical, la escena simplemente embobo al muchacho aún más de lo que estaba.

¡Boruto!, dijo Hinata en un tono un poco más elevado para sacar a su hijo de su trance.

Lo…. Lo siento mama, solo…. Solo estoy algo soñoliento aun contesto Boruto nerviosamente, y casi tartamudeando, mientras el rubor tomaba todo su rostro.

Hinata sonrió tierna y picaronamente, en una pequeña risita, para luego acercarse al rubio, casi rosando sus labios, y darle un meloso lento, y delicado beso, en la esquina de sus labios, mientras Boruto apenas podía contener su nerviosa respiración.

Eres una lindura mi niño precioso, pero tenemos que terminar hoy así que no te quedes solo mirando mis pechos, susurro Hinata al oído del rubio en una suave y provocadora voz, que derritió por completo al pobre rubio.

Hinata se dio la vuelta mientras su hijo apenas pudo asentir, mientras ese enorme bulto en su pantaloneta, encendía poco a poco las ansias de la madre.

Boruto siguió limpiando el ático por un par de horas más, intentando evitar ver a su madre a toda costa, hasta que Hinata le llamo, desde un rincón del enorme cuarto.

Boru, ven que necesito que me ayudes con algo lindura, dijo Hinata mientras tomaba un viejo y derruido banquito.

Boruto camino lentamente tratando de evitar a lo máximo ver directamente a su madre, luego de lograr calmar un poco su lívido.

Hinata estaba sobre una banca endeble sostenido con sus manos sobre una repisa arriba en la pared.

Boru, ven a ayúdame corazón que esta cosa esta muy endeble dijo Hinata mientras se sostenía de la repisa.

Boruto camino hacia ella, y tomo las patas de la banca para sostenerlas.

No tontito, eso no funciona, debes sostenerme a mí no al banquito dijo Hinata.

Boruto un poco sonrojado contesto un débil si mientras tomaba nerviosa y delicadamente las apretadas y largas piernas de Hinata.

Jajaja, Boru me vas a hacer caer lindura, sube un poquitos más las manos replico Hinata pícaramente mientras se tambaleaba.

Boruto apretando las piernas de su madre, comenzó a subir sus manitas lentamente, escalando poco a poco, y sin soltarla hacia los firmes y alargados muslos de su madre, justo antes de llegar a su apretadito y tierno culito.

Hinata solo gimió suavemente mientras el chico pasaba sus manos por encima de su blue jean, hasta llegar a su cola, y detenerse por un segundo, para sentir de repente como sus nalgas se habrían ligeramente por el fuerte y repentino agarre del chico mientras este hundía su rostro en medio de ellas.

Podía sentir incluso las respiración de su hijo a través del grueso jean mientras este agarraba con fuerza sus nalgas, ya sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de sostenerla, lo que solo incremento le excitación de la madre, mientras contenía sus gemidos para no despertar al rubio ahogado en el deseo de su perfecto trasero.

Boruto casi al borde de la locura, y con sus deditos entre la cintura y el pantalón de su madre, recordó aquella noche, y lo de "destruir" la familia, lo que le saco del trance, para inmediatamente soltar a su madre, mientras esta perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre el suelo.

Bo… ¡Boruto AAAAAAH! Boruto, ¿Por qué…, me soltaste? Dijo Hinata aun postrada en el suelo y volteando a mirar a su hijo.

Hinata vio la casi fúrica y despectiva mirada que el chico tenía sobre ella, casi a modo de reclamo por un sermón que ni ella cumplía, luego de hacerlo sentir como basura por cogérsela tan cerca de Naruto.

Boruto sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente dejo el ático y se fue hacia su habitación, mientras Hinata se moría de la excitación al ver e imaginar la enojada pero angelical mirada de su hijo, humillándola de la forma más salvaje y brutal que jamás había experimentado, mientras se tocaba allí mismo tirada en aquel ático.

El resto del día Boruto no salió del cuarto ni para comer, lo que extraño a Naruto al no verlo en la noche.

¿Y dónde está Boruto?, pregunto Naruto mientras se atragantaba con un par de bolas de arroz

Si mami, no lo eh visto en todo el día, secundo Himawari

Bueno el…... él está algo enfermo, parece que lo del picante aún no se le pasa del todo contesto Hinata sentándose a la mesa junto a su hija.

Jajajajajajaja, pobre chico, esa ves te pasaste un poco con él respondió Naruto

Hinata, ni escucho lo que dijo su esposo, su mente estaba perdida en la enormidad de su hijo, tenía tantas ganas de comerse ese delicioso rubio que sus manos apenas pudieron calmarla un poco durante el día.

Naruto viendo que su esposa parecía en una especia de trance intento llamarla hasta que….

Hinata… Hinata, ¿estás bien?, ¡HINATA!

¡QUE! Contesto con un grito bastante enojada Hinata, aun pensativa en el asunto de Boruto.

Tranquila amor, Boru se recuperara pronto, no es para que te preocupes tanto dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla un poco.

¿Qué? De que estas… ah es verdad, si tienes razón, jajaja gracias Naruto contesto Hinata alegremente.

Bueno, ya terminaste ¿verdad Hima? Dijo Hinata parándose rápidamente de la mesa.

Emmmm, si mami, ya termine, pero- la niña fue interrumpida por Hinata.

Bien entonces ve a la cama, rápido dijo Hinata mientras recogía los platos.

Pero mama- de nuevo Himawari fue interrumpida por Hinata.

No me protestes solo ve rápido interrumpió la madre, con un afanado tono.

Amor, ¿por qué el afán?, pregunto Naruto.

¿Cuál afán?, en fin, hoy voy a ayudar de nuevo a Boru con sus "ejercicios" que le mando Sakura para que se recupere rápido, así que no nos interrumpas sin importar el ruido ¿de acuerdo? Dijo Hinata mientras casi que botaba la losa en el fregadero rápidamente.

Ok amor, aunque me parece raro eso de ejercicios para una intoxicación, dijo Naruto sin mucho interés en ello.

Hay tú no sabes nada de medicina, solo, solo no nos interrumpas, contesto Hinata, caminando rápidamente hacia la escalera y apurando a Himawari para que se fuera a dormir.

Ok amor, entonces que te- Naruto fue interrumpido

Si, si lo que digas, dijo Hinata subiendo la escalera.

Naruto se sintió algo intrigado, con todo el asunto, pero con todo el papeleo que aún le quedaba, rápidamente olvido el tema.

Boruto estuvo pensativo en su cama, todo el día, en su cabeza tenía el asunto de Himawari y Hinata, por el cual se sentía algo culpable, más que nada en el caso de su madre, sobre todo por la ultima ves cuando ella lo regaño, aunque esto era un poco confuso gracias a que a pesar de haber abusado de la pastilla que le dio Sakura para la excitación, aun yendo en esos días a calmar su deseo sexual con la ayuda de su tía Sakura, seguía sin poder sacar a su tetona y dulce madre de su cabeza.

Boruto no logro quitarse de la cabeza el delicioso culo de su madre, mientras meneaba un poco sus enormes tetas en esa apretada blusa, el chico apenas entendía lo que quería Hinata, y menos lo que él quería, aunque lo único seguro era su enorme erección, que no logro quitarse en toda la tarde de porno.

Mientras Boruto, enojado y pensativo apoyado sobre una gorda almohada en su cama y con una enorme erección rechinaba los dientes de la frustración, la puerta del cuarto se habría lenta y tiernamente con Hinata asomando su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

Hola corazón, ¿puedo pasar? Pregunto Hinata suave y tímidamente solo asomando su cabeza.

Boruto solamente se dio la vuelta haciendo un pequeño gruido.

Lindura, por favor hablemos dijo Hinata entrando suavemente medio serrando la puerta, y sentándose en la cama a un lado del chico.

No quiero contesto el rubio gruñonamente.

Yo sé que fui muy dura contigo el otro día, y tal vez bueno yo… Hinata no pudo terminar la frase al recordar la última noche en la que se la cogió su hijo.

¿Tú qué? Contesto Boruto parándose de un salto sobre la cama, con una enojada y desafiante vos.

Bueno Boru, no se la otro noche fue tan, diferente que yo me asuste un poco dijo Hinata cada vez en un tono más débil y agachando su cabeza.

¿A te refieres a que te corriste como putita mientras cogíamos donde duermes con papa, o que gemías como perra en celo mientras papa aún estaba tras la puerta? Dijo Boruto aún más enojado, y excitado por alguna razón.

No lindura, eso no pude evitarlo además es fue tu… Hinata quedo completamente pasmada, al alzar la mirada mientras intentaba excusarse, para ver nuevamente y tan cerca el enorme pene de su lindo hijo a unos centímetros de su cara.

Además que fue todo eso de esta mañana, maldita sea mama, no entiendo qué carajo quieres, y… Boruto no termino su regaño, al ver a su madre, olisqueado obscena y puercamente su inmensa verga atreves de la pantaloneta.

Hinata simplemente no podía contener las ansias de su cuerpo, ese delicioso caramelo rubio frente a ella, con la erección más grande que jamás había visto, simplemente, su cuerpo se movía solo.

Boruto soltó una carcajada, en una extraña, enojona pero a la ves sádica feliz expresión, mientras se agarraba su denso y largo pelo hacia atrás, había llegado a su límite.

Puta descarada ¿acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi enorme verga? A la mierda todo jajajaja Dijo Boruto mientras tomaba el delgado caucho del su pantaloneta y bóxers, estirándolos, lentamente, para luego dejarlos caer de un movimiento.

Hinata comenzó a babear como puerca, mientras intentaba acercarse al enorme pene del rubio, sin que este se lo permitiera moviendo la cadera, y evitando con sus manos que Hinata pudiera saborearlo.

Boruto no podía creer lo que veía, su inmaculada, digna, y preciosa madre, rebajada a una cerda hambrienta de su verga, babeando y rogando sin decir palabra alguna el solo rozar su rostro con su pene, y todo esto con solo ver una erección.

El rubio no pudo evitar jugar con su débil y extasiada madre, burlándose de ella mientras buscaba casi desesperada su pene en un estado tan miserable y delicioso.

Jajajajajaja y que es lo que buscas mami, no se supone que no deberías hacer estas cosas, dijo Boruto mientras movía su pene de un lado para otro con sus manos y cadera, evitando que Hinata pudiera tocarlo.

Hinata apenas podía sostenerse con sus brazos en la cama, mientras su cara, labios y lengua se movían como hechizadas por el pene de su hijo.

Pero, pero es tan… es tan enormeeeeee balbuceo Hinata entre babas.

¿En serio? ¿Más que el del torpe de papa?, pregunto Boruto aun jugando con Hinata.

Eso…. Yo no… no hablemos de eshoooo…. Contesto Hinata entre balbuceos.

O que lastima, al parecer esta perra no quiere este enorme y jugoso premio, que lastima jajajaja, dijo Boruto alejando aún más su verga de Hinata.

Ñoooo, esh… eshhhhpera Boru, dijo Hinata agarrando de los tobillos al chico.

Que mami, ¿ya estas lista para contestarme como la perra hipócrita y traicionera que eres? Pregunto Boruto alzando el rostro de su madre, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

Hinata recobro algo de su compostura, mirando hacia la cama por un momento para luego seducir a su dulce y sádico hijo con la mirada más sucia y repugnante que jamás le había mostrado.

Jeje, como podría esta perra traicionera complacerse con el chiste de pene del idiota de tu padre, cuando su precioso y tierno bombón tiene la verga más grande, gruesa y dulce que jamás ha visto o imaginado en su vida, dijo Hinata sonriendo suciamente, mientras ponía el enorme pene de Boruto a un costado de sus suaves y tersas mejillas.

Boruto no pudo aguantar más, y sin el menor miramiento tomo la cabeza de su madre, para ensartarle brutalmente su enorme verga hasta lo más profundo de su garganta y esófago.

Esa es mi linda mami, ahora trágatela todita, dijo el chico mientras la pobre Hinata apenas podía respira, del enorme y delicioso placer que le hizo correrse tan solo con ese movimiento del rubio.

Ahhhhhh perra maldita, trágate hasta la última gota, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dijo Boruto mientras se corría en la enajenada, y extasiada Hinata.

Hinata apenas conserva la conciencia luego de la monumental mamada que le dio a su hijo, lo que no detuvo al chico para casi de inmediato agarrarla del cabello y montarla sin el menor preámbulo hasta el fondo de su estrecha vagina.

Ahhhhhhhhh, uhhhhh HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHI BORU, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Hinata gemía de placer sin el menor control, aun con semen chorreando de su boca, mientras las manos del chico jalaban fuertemente de su cabello, casi arrancándolo, en un desenfreno de adrenalina sin precedentes.

Puta descarada, ¿acaso no te importa que el estúpido de papa te escuche mientras te monto a unos pasos de donde aún trabaja?

Ahhhhh, bo…. HAAAAH, no seas malo, el, HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH se esfuerza mucho por venir a casa balbuceo Hinata.

¿Yo malo mama? Si tú eres la puta que está gimiendo sin control cogiéndose a su hijo mientras el aun trabaja para estar un rato con nosotros, ¿no crees que eso es muy cruel mama?

Peroooo, HAAAAAAAAH, que podría HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH hacer Boru, tu eres tan bueno en esto, balbuceo Hinata mientras gemía a grito suelto.

Boruto soltó a su madre del cabello y la volteo hacia él.

Al menos ten la decencia de tapar tus gemidos de cerda, con un gran beso a tu precioso rubio ¿no? dijo Boruto al voltear a su madre frente a él, para acto seguido continuar con su envestida mientras se comía la pequeña y jugosa boca de su madre.

Incluso al tapar sus gemidos con los melosos y dominantes besos de Boruto, Hinata no podía evitar gemir a todo pulmón, mientras Boruto, la embestía una y otra vez, jugando y pellizcando sus pezones, a tal punto que aun con el aviso de Hinata, Naruto se preocupó por el ruido.

Naruto subió las escaleras, y camino hasta un par de pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Boruto, que estaba entre cerrada.

Ves lo que hiciste mama, ahora el bobo bonachón de papa, va a ver como su adorada e inmaculada esposa es ensartada en la enorme verga de su propio hijo, dijo Boruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata aun con la enorme culpa y sensación de peligro que sintió al notar a su esposo, no podía dejar de besuquear a su hijo, mientras manoseaba una y otra vez su delgada pero marcada espalda.

Hinata, Hinata, ¿estás bien?, sé que me dijiste que sería ruidoso, pero tal vez estén exagerando en algo, grito Naruto mientras se acercaba al cuarto.

Hinata sin dejar de besar a Boruto, le respondió enojada y con desdén con unos cuantos gritos.

¡ESTUPIDO BOBALICON! MMMMMMMMMMMM, AHHHHHHHH, ¡TE DIJE QUE! MMMMMMMM JAJAJA Boru, MMMMMMMMMMMMM ¡TE DIJE QUE NO NOS MOLESTARAS MIENTRAS HACIAMOS ESTO, LARGATE! MMMMMMMMMMM

Pero Hinata, yo solo quería- Naruto fue interrumpido de nuevo por Hinata.

¡CALLATE, SOLO VETE A HACER TUS PAPELES O LO QUE SEA! JEJE UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, OHH DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS

Pero amor te oyes extraña, segura que no quieres que te ayude insistió Naruto al oír lo extraños gemidos de su esposa.

Por un instante todo quedo en silencio.

Luego de eso Hinata asomo su cabeza a la puerta con Naruto a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Estoy bien ves, ahora solo vete a hacer tus papelitos de mierda, y déjanos HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

¿Hinata, que pasa? Pregunto Naruto con preocupación al ver nuevamente una reacción rara de Hinata.

JAJAJA, nada, nada, que aun continuo con esto de los ejercicios y Ahhhhhhhhh Boru está algo hiperactivo, solo- fue lo que Hinata alcanos a decir antes de que Boruto la agarrara de nuevo del cabello, para volver a besuquearla mientras le reventada su aún más estrecha y excitada vagina.

MMMMM ¿SIGUES MMMMMM HAY?, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM LARGATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, vocifero finalmente Hinata mientras Naruto apenado, y con una sensación extramente triste, bajo los escalones de vuelta al comedor.

Eres una completa puta, le susurro en el oído bruto a su madre, para luego seguir cogiéndosela unas cuantas horas más.

Por su parte Naruto estaba algo confundido, estaba seguro de haber visto a Hinata sin camiseta o siquiera brasier, pero la sensación de revuelto en el estómago que sintió, casi de inmediato le cambio el pensamiento, convenciéndose de que solo era alguna prenda deportiva rara de su esposa.

Los gritos y gemidos duraron casi hasta las tres de la mañana, hora en la que Naruto tenía que irse ese día, y casi sin poder dormir el poco rato que le quedo gracias al ruido, cansado y soñoliento Naruto salió de la casa.


	11. Sakura

Naruto, aunque desconcertado y triste por la reacción y actitud tan extraña de su amada Hinata en los últimos días, y especialmente la noche anterior, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el porque de estos hechos, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza es que su esposa estuviera frustrada por la cantidad tan limitada de tiempo que podía dedicarle.

Dicho esto, el pobre hombre apenas podía concertarse en la oficina Hokage, ya no solo era el cansancio y la fatiga que además aumento por los ruidos de su esposa e hijo con aquellos ejercicios, sino además una constante preocupación por su familia, por su esposa, y por su hijo, sin contar con una sensación molesta en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en la conversación de la noche con Hinata, y por supuesto Shikamaru noto su estado extremadamente raro desde que lo vio entrar al recinto.

Naruto…. Naruto … ese sello no va allí, Naruto, espera, ¿me estas escuchando… ¿Naruto? ¡NARUTO! Finalmente grito Shikamaru ante la sordera del Hokage casi dormido en sus pensamientos

Ahh perdona Shikamaru, es solo que estoy un poco…. Estresado el día de hoy dijo Naruto tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras el sudor en aumento recorría cada ves con mas abundancia y frecuencia estresada expresión llena de ojeras.

Todo bien en el paraíso de la hermosura peliblanca respondió Shikamaru en tono burlesco para sacar un poco el aire deprimente que transpiraba su amigo.

Naruto soltó su cabeza contra la mesa en un pequeño y algo ruidoso golpe para responder con un cansado y seco "No"

Ahhhhh lo sé, lo sé, esto es un asco a veces, jajaja, mírate viviendo el sueño, y además me terminaste arrastrando contigo cabron, alego Shikamaru dejando la maraña de papeles en sus manos a un lado y recostando su larga espalda sobre la pared a un lado del escritorio mientras se dejaba caer suave y despreocupadamente.

Perdón por eso, ahhh, pero al menos tu hijo no te odia y tu esposa seguro que no te reprocha nada añadió Naruto aun con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

¿Estas demente? Te da la impresión de que Temari es esa clase de mujer, jajaja aquí el de la esposa buena cariñosa y sumisa se suponía que eras tú, la cabrona hasta me dejo sin comida un día solo por "no educar bien" a Shikadai, en ocasiones se pasa de verdad.

Jajajaja supongo que en verdad la tienes más jodida jajajaja, contesto Naruto volteando la cabeza con una sonrisa por primera vez en días.

¿Verdad? Jajajaja, ¿y porque tu eres el bastardo deprimido y yo el relajado burócrata entonces? Pregunto Shikamaru en el relajado tono que no escuchaba Naruto sino fuera del trabajo.

Bueno, Hinata esta muy distante esta ultima semana, y ni hablar de Boruto, aunque ya no me desprecia, la mayoría del tiempo, tampoco me trata como su padre, hahahaha no sé qué hacer contesto Naruto.

Sabes que deberíamos tomarnos un par de días de vacaciones, sabes, en esas famosas aguas termales a las afueras de la aldea, ahhh eso mejoraría todo decía Shikamaru mientras se imaginaba ya descansando con Temari en alguna de esas relajantes bañeras.

Jajajaja no bromees con eso, como carajo podríamos salir de este atolladero de papeles, además el señor responsabilidad eterna ¿podría dejar esta oficina en estos días? dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que tiraba con cada mano un bloque de papelería para firmar a ambos pares de su escritorio.

Bueno tampoco es que las cosas con Temari anden demasiado bien, hasta el pobre de Shikadai esta siendo saturado con su estrés por mi culpa, y creo que un viaje de un par de días podría arreglar las cosas, piscina para los niños, y una cena romántica podría ser todo lo que Temari me esté pidiendo sutilmente.

Shikamaru se paro abruptamente de un salto mientras explicaba el resto de su plan, Naruto como si la vida le hubiera regresado alzo su rostro con un renovado semblante.

Por otro lado, y en el cuarto del atractivo rubio, Boruto luego de dejar a Hinata medio desmayada y con los ojos tan blancos que casi se giran por completo mientras la pobre solo babeaba al borde de la cama, estaba seguro que luego de esa increíble noche su madre, volvería con remordimientos una vez que la excitación pasara, así que en ves de enojarse y encerrarse como de costumbre, el chico decidido jugar primero.

De una dura, firme y sádica palmada Boruto levanto a su hermosa madre, aun cubierta de ese oloroso y denso semen que rego sobre la pobre toda la noche.

Hola mi putita susurro Boruto al oído de Hinata mientras recogía algo del caos que se armó en su habitación en la noche.

Hinata al sentir la dura manito de su hijo sobre su perfecto culo, más el "mi putita" soltó un dulce, profundo y tierno gemido mañanero antes de retomar la conciencia un par de segundos después.

Ahhh Boru, no me digas así chillo Hinata en su dulce y mañanera vos.

Jeje, perdón mami, aunque ayer casi que te corrías solo con decírtelo al odio replico Boruto moviéndose por el cuarto mientras recogía varias cosas tiradas por todas partes.

Eso es…. Suspiro la madre sin terminar de decir nada, y recordando la apasionada y brutal noche que le brindo su caliente rubio.

En todo caso mami, deberías quitar ese delicioso y perfecto culo semidesnudo de mi cama antes de que Hima se levante y lo vea, replico el rubio al poner su rostro frente a su madre con una angelical sonrisa.

Hinata completamente sonrojada y bastante excitada con apenas unas cuantas palabras de su hijo, apenas pudo contestar tartamudeando y en un tono casi angelical, Boru no…. No se…. no seas vulgar conmigo.

Jajaja lo siento mama, replico el rubio parándose nuevamente, para continuar con; pero…. mmmmm ayer ¿no fuiste demasiado vulgar con el idiota? Es decir, creo que ni yo he sido tan grosero con el pobre tonto jajajajajaja.

Hinata de inmediato recordó el trato que le dio a Naruto en general el día anterior pero especialmente en la noche, la culpa de inmediato comenzó a carcomerla.

Hinata comenzó a arrepentirse y soltar su culpa mientras se paraba y recogía su ropa, Tienes razón, dios no se que me paso, lo trate como… lo trate como…. la pobre fue incapaz de continuar esa frase, pero…

¿Lo trataste como un pedazo de mierda? Jaja Contesto Boruto en un tono burlesco.

¡BORUTO! Grito exaltada Hinata.

Oye, oye, cálmate mama, no fui yo quien trato mal al idiota, contesto Boruto encogiendo sus hombros y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apenas vestido con unos bóxers azules.

Hinata, aunque invadida por la culpa y molesta por la burla de su hijo, poco podía reprocharle con ese argumento, eso sin contar con lo mojada que estaba ya, solo al ver ese rebelde y sexy cabron burlándose de ella mientras los rayos de sol hacían brillar su rubio cabello, en apenas ropa interior.

Con la culpa y la excitación corroyéndola al mismo tiempo lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo hacia el baño a darse una larga reflexiva y penetrante ducha caliente, con esa deliciosa imagen de Boruto en su cabeza.

Boruto esbozo una maliciosa y perfecta sonrisa al ver lo fácil que era manejar a su futura perra.

Y hablando de perras pensó Boruto mientras tomaba un par de prendas para ir a bañarse

Mama, hoy tengo que ver a mi tía Sakura, tenía que verla ayer para el tratamiento por la intoxicación, así que saldré después de bañarme en el primer piso, vocifero Boruto a su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Es…. está bien Boru, solo no te demores demasiado corazón, contesto la pobre Hinata intentando mantener la compostura en su voz, con su mano donde no debería estar, y su mente donde aún menos debería estar.

Luego de darse una pequeña ducha el rubio salió rápidamente hacia la casa de Sakura.

Llegando a la casa de su sexy tía, Boruto noto a Sakura aguardando en la puerta, mirando en su dirección y notablemente ansiosa mientras enrollaba las puntas de su corto y roza cabello con su índice derecho.

Boruto con algo de malicia, decidió caminar fuera de su rango de visión, para sorprenderla por detrás con un pequeño agarrón de culo.

Sorpresa tía, grito el chico apretando levemente el carnoso trasero de Sakura, con ambas manos.

AHHHHHHHHH ¡BORUTO! Grito Sakura, saltando en un pequeño brinco y con los cachetes algo colorados.

Jejeje, es que te veías tan concentrada en la puerta que quería molestarte un poquito contesto Boruto con el burlón y alegre tono que le caracteriza.

¿Ahh?, ¿molestarme? …pequeño revoltoso, ahora sé porque Hinata te relleno de picante, contesto Sakura tomando a Boruto de los cachetes, y pellizcándolos fuertemente.

Ouch ahhh tía que le haces a tu paciente enfermo, voy a recaer si me sigues pellizcando protesto el rubio tratando de librarse de las manos de Sakura.

Mmmm, hablando de eso, Sakura soltó al chico y su expresión por un momento se ruborizo con un toque de enojo casi tsundere.

¿Por qué no viniste ayer? Tenias…. Tenías que venir ayer para…. Ya sabes, tratamiento…. Termino Sakura mientras hacía muecas de reproche al rubio.

Jaja, bueno no fue mi culpa, mama no quiso dejarme salir, así que no pude hacer nada, jeje, contesto Boruto con algo de incomodidad en su risa.

Mmmm ¿y? cuestiono Sakura algo sonrojada, pero agresivamente acercando su rostro a Boruto.

Jajaja, ¿y? respondió el rubio incómodamente.

Mmmmm ¿y que paso entre Hinata y tú?, acaso volvieron a…. Sakura no pudo continuar la frase.

Ahhhh, jejeje, ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa? Respondió Boruto sin ápice de vergüenza, sonriendo de par en par, y casi rosando la sexy y enojada mirada de Sakura.

Jajaja, no sé de qué hablas, yo solo quiero evitar que comience otro problema, jmm contesto Sakura irguiéndose rápidamente, y caminando hacia la puerta de la casa.

En todo caso, entra rápido, para continuar el "tratamiento" y no olvides los zapatos, continuo Sakura abriendo la ocre puerta corrediza.

Mientras Boruto contestando con un duro "SI" la siguió dentro de la casa.

Un par de semanas atrás cuando Boruto se decidió a no tocar más a Hinata, la masturbación y el auto control no tardaron más de un par de días en volverse inútiles hasta el punto de la desesperación, aun con las pastillas de Sakura, el rubio estaba al borde de explotar, ya ni podía mirar a su madre a la cara sin casi estallar en una erección, por lo que al tercer día…

Sakura algo sorprendida por la temprana y sonrojada visita del dulce rubio, enternecida invito a pasar al chico, aun cuando este no fue capaz de decir nada en aquel momento.

Mientras servía algunas galletas, y algo de té para el chico, Sakura no pudo evitar molestar un poco al rubio; bueno Boruto, es raro verte aquí, y mas tan temprano, ¿acaso vienes a darle una sorpresa a Sarada? Jajaja siento decepcionarte, pero ella no- Sakura fue interrumpida por una aun penosa y casi inaudible vos de Boruto.

No tía Sakura, yo… no vine por Sarada, de hecho…. Me gustaría hablar de lo de la otra vez contigo, balbuceo el rubio apenas alzando a instantes la mirada.

Mmmm la otra ves eh…. Se quedo dubitativa Sakura unos segundos en silencio.

Si la otra vez, cuando mama me trajo y.…. bueno cuando me examinaste, dijo el chico con un trisito menos de pena.

Ya, ahhhhhhh ya te refieres a cuando te intoxico con picante, jajajaja lo había olvidado, Hinata a veces que se pasa, quien lo diría con esa carita, es por eso que estas tan apenado, jaja normalmente eres tan confiado que temía que fuera algo grave, contesto Sakura sentándose al lado del chico, y acariciando su cabeza bruscamente en forma juguetona riéndose algo descarada.

Bueno…. Si tía por eso estoy hoy aquí, no por lo de mama, sino por lo otro, el otro problema…

Jajaja, ohh, ¿otro problema? Dijo Sakura mirando con extrañeza al rubio.

Si ya sabes…. El otro problema, te lo conté en el cuarto que olía medio raro…. Contesto Boruto aun sonrojado, pero ya logrando mirar a Sakura a la cara.

¿El cuarto que olía raro? ahhhhh ya, si cuando te lleve al cuarto de boticaria para examinarte y me termine…. Termino de decir Sakura, poniéndose de un momento a otro tan roja como el cabello de su hija y casi estallando en vergüenza.

Sakura volteo inmediatamente el rostro hacia un lado sin poder ver a Boruto directamente a la cara.

Tía, ¿estas bien? Pregunto rápidamente el chico preocupado por la repentina reacción de Sakura

Jajaja, jaja si tran …. Tranquilo, dulzura estoy perfectamente contesto Sakura trastabillando un poco y aun sin poder observar a la cara a Boruto.

Bueno en todo caso que querías preguntarme dulzura, contesto Sakura parándose del sofá e intentando recuperar la compostura.

Bueno veraz tía, la cosa es que en los últimos meses he tenido…. algunas cosas diferentes que hacer con mama… contesto el chico sonrojándose de nuevo.

Sakura rápidamente retomo la compostura al escuchar el tono de Boruto, y recordar lo que había visto en la casa Uzumaki, sentándose nuevamente al lado del rubio.

Mmmmm con esas cosas a que te refieres dulzura, pregunto Sakura con delicadeza, y sin ningún ápice de agresividad.

Bueno eso es… no puedo decírtelo tía, respondió Boruto, cada vez más apenado.

Si no me lo dices, no podre ayudarte lindo, tienes que contarme la verdad, continuo Sakura, tratando de confirmar algunas sospechas, demasiado locas.

Pero, no puedo tía, si te digo…. Si te digo tu…. me odiaras dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza.

No seas tonto niño lindo, no te voy a odiar, porque me digas la verdad, ni que hubieras matado a alguien, o robado algún ninjutsu prohibido, dijo Sakura algo más relajada, para tranquilizar al chico.

Boruto entonces acerco su boca al odio de Sakura susurrándole algunas cosas como mamada, beso, y sexo, a lo que casi de inmediato Sakura reacciono súbitamente perdiendo su apoyo y cayendo sobre el costado izquierdo del sofá., tan ruborizada como antes.

Maldita perra, acaso no tiene moral, como es que lo puede ver de esa forma, es su hijo por dios, y además, que hay de Naruto pensó Sakura, mientras miraba al chico con una sorprendida pero agresiva expresión.

Ves lo sabia tía, ahora me odias, balbuceo el chico al notar la incisiva y violenta mirada de Sakura.

Eh, no, no es tu culpa, no tienes la culpa de las cosas que te hiso esa- Boruto interrumpió súbitamente a Sakura.

No, mama…, mama no me forzó a hacer nada, es más, incluso yo la presione a ella, dijo Boruto secamente.

Jaja, bueno no importa Boruto, todo esta bien, todo esta bien si, dijo Sakura mientras abraso al rubio.

Maldita descarada, dios sabía que algo raro pasaba, pero no esperaba algo así, y menos de Hinata, pensó Sakura aun abrasando al chico.

Bueno la cosa es que ahora, que…. Deje de hacer…. Esas cosas, me siento demasiado…. Estresado, continuo el rubio.

¿Estresado? Pregunto Sakura de nuevo con un amable tono, y guardando su agresividad para su amiga, mientras repentinamente, sintió el enorme miembro de Boruto pegando contra su abdomen.

Jejeje, bueno si…. Estresado, dijo el chico mirando risueñamente a Sakura, mientras esta bajaba la mirada para ver que en efecto el pene de Boruto presionando contra su abdomen.

Jajaja entiendo, "estrés" jajajaja, contesto Sakura, ya casi ardiendo con tanta vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ese día.

Si… entonces tía Sakura, me podrías ayudar, ya ni con las pastillas puedo aguantar, y ya ni siquiera puedo estar en casa, continuo el rubio, mientras sentía que Sakura lo apretujaba cada vez más fuerte.

Dios… olvide lo enorme que era esta cosa, esto no puede ser normal, pensó Sakura sin apartar la mirada del miembro, y aumentando su respiración poco a poco.

Sakura cada ves estrujaba más y mas a Boruto, sin escuchar las quejas del chico.

¿Tía Sakura? Tía, me estas aplastando, tía… ¡TÍA SAKURA! Grito Boruto para hacer reaccionar a la peli roza, hipnotizada por el mismo objeto que volvió loca a Hinata.

Jajajaja, perdóname dulzura, es que tu… tu pene es casi hipnótico, dijo Sakura riéndose incómodamente.

¿tu pene es casi hipnótico? ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? pensó Sakura.

No te preocupes tía, a mama le pasa lo mismo no sé porque, jaja, contesto con una leve carcajada el rubio intentando relajar el ambiente.

Bueno para ser honesta, la ultima vez te di las pastillas mas fuertes que te podía dar, pensé que eso seria mas que suficiente, pero obviamente no jajaja, planteo Sakura luego de soltar al chico, con otra incomoda carcajada.

Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer, respondió el chico bajando la cabeza, desesperanzado.

Bueno, aun hay algo que puedo intentar…. nunca lo he realizado, pero tal vez funcionaria en tu caso, contesto Sakura, en un lindo, pero incomodo tono.

¿En serio? ¿Y que es un justo, alguna técnica rara de Tsunade? Contesto Boruto emocionado.

Bueno no realmente, veras, cuando los chicos se…. Desestresan, generalmente no lo hacen del todo bien, y bueno es realmente sencillo, liberarte ese estrés, no tomaría más de un minuto, pero…. Dijo Sakura algo avergonzada.

¿pero? Cuestiono el chico.

Pero, yo… yo tendría que…. tendría que tocar tu miembro, después de…. De todo lo que me dijiste, entendería si no lo quisieras, así que… bueno por eso…. Sakura apenas podía balbucear entre el nerviosismo y pena que dominaban su vos.

Por un momento el cuarto se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Lo sabía, va a pensar que soy una pervertida como su madre, dios porque comente eso, pensó Sakura, sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

Jajajajajaja ¿era eso? Jajajaja, no hay problema tía Sakura, no es como si fueras una puta pervertida o algo así, además si así logras tratarme, y solo es por un minuto, no hay problema, respondió Boruto se carcajeándose de la reacción penosa de Sakura.

¿Ahh? Jajaja, claro que no lo soy, jajaja entonces está bien, contesto Sakura aliviada.

Jajajaja, si, si todo bien tía, jajajaja dijo el chico entre risotadas.

Oe, oe ¿ya es suficiente de reírte a mi costa no pequeño cabron? Respondió Sakura en un cambio repentino de humor al ver al chico riéndose de ella.

Perdón contesto Boruto de inmediato, conociendo bien la personalidad violenta de Sakura.

Bueno entonces… ¿Cuándo querrías empezar? Pregunto Sakura recobrando un poco de su compostura, pero aun con algo de vergüenza en su tono.

Boruto de un salto se paró frente a Sakura y soltó tanto bóxer como pantalón frente a la pelirosa dejando la enorme erección frente a su cara.

Ahhh, supongo que eso es un ya, contesto Sakura mucho más nerviosa que antes al ver semejante cosa de nuevo.

(dios es enorme, incluso más grande de lo que la recordaba, así que podre tocarlo…) (no idiota, en que piensas esto es médico, es solo tratamiento, si solo es eso, solo otro rutinario tratamiento) pensó Sakura retomando su compostura.

Si, entre más rápido mejor, contesto el chico, algo sonrojado, pero ya mucho menos penoso, con su burlón tono.

Bien Boruto, aquí vamos dijo Sakura mientras que tomaba firmemente y con ambas manos el glande y un poco más del pene del chico.

Y tal y como prometió, con un par de movimientos, repetidos, y un pequeño toque debajo de las gónadas del rubio, logro "desestresarlo" y aliviar su erección, no sin antes y accidentalmente ser cubierta por una gran y explosiva corrida en su cara y principalmente en su cabello y ropa.

Ahhhhhhh, dios, eso fue increíble tía Sakura, dijo Boruto instantes después de correrse.

Jajaja, si, es algo básico en la anatomía masculina, pero funcional, por cierto, podrías haberme dicho del tamaño de tus…. descargas…

Jajajaja perdóname tía Sakura, es solo que olvide mencionarlo, contesto el chico con su angelical sonrisa con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en una dominante y burlona pose que Sakura sintió extrañamente agradable y molesta, al mismo tiempo.

Jaja, bueno está bien, entonces ven cada…. ¿dos días? Pregunto la pelirosa mientras se paraba y tomaba un par de toallas para limpiarse el semen del rostro y cabello.

Ok dijo el rubio vistiéndose nuevamente, luego de limpiarse un poco.

Bien entonces nos vemos el jueves contesto Sakura retirándose a bañar, y escuchando el gracias de Boruto mientras salía de su casa.

(maldición, no es normal que me impacte tanto un miembro por grande que sea…, pero…. en serio que era demasiado…, ahhh todo esto es culpa de no haber visto uno en tanto tiempo, maldición) pensaba Sakura mientras se lavaba en la ducha.

Seria taaaaaaaaaan sexy ver a tía Sakura atragantada hasta la garganta con mi verga, ahhh mama, creo que encontré un gran reemplazo, pensó el chico mientras salía de la casa Uchiha.

En la cuarta sesión….

¿Por qué no funciona? Ahhhh, las primeras veces te viniste tan rápido, tal vez si te presiono aquí, dijo Sakura presionando cierto punto detrás de las bolas del rubio.

Ahhh tía espera, no me toques en lugares raros ahhhhhhhhhhhh, dijo Boruto mientras se corría esta vez en la regadera del baño de Sakura, ya que la pelirosa quería evitar tener que recoger el desastre que dejo el rubio la última vez.

Dios dulzura, la primera vez no tardaste ni un minuto, y ahora ya llevamos más de cincuenta dijo Sakura, sentándose en un rincón del baño, algo cansada.

Jeje, perdón tía, es solo que te veías tan linda mientras me ayudabas que me excite demasiado, dijo Boruto mientras se quitaba la camiseta y habría la ducha para enjuagarse un poco.

Que haces Boruto, espera no te desnudes, balbuceo Sakura poniendo una mano frente a sus ojos, tan acalorada y sonrojada que sus mejillas casi eran escarlatas, luego de ver algo de reojo, el delgado, pero finamente marcado abdomen del rubio.

Solo me daré una ducha tía, además no sé porque te avergüenzas si ya me viste todo tía jajaja, contesto Boruto en un tono pícaro, pero al mismo tiempo enternecedor e inocente, que relajo a Sakura un poco.

Jaja si, creo que tienes razón, pero, pero dulzura…, Boruto…. Esto bueno ya sabes… esto es solo algo médico, no quiero que me veas como…. Como cuando hiciste todo eso con Hinata.

Jajaja lo se tía lo sé, solo me estas ayudando, dijo el rubio volteándose frente a Sakura, mientras lavaba su cabello con ambas manos, flexionando un poco el abdomen, completamente relajado con su angelical sonrisa.

Jejeje si, bueno…. Entonces, me voy si tengo que irme a terminar una, una…. Una píldora que no he terminado, si eso es, tengo que hacerlo, así que ¡me voy! Dijo rápida, fuerte, y muy nerviosa pero firmemente la pelirosa, parándose de un salto y saliendo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, tan acalorada como avergonzada.

Jajaja, ok tía Sakura, ahora salgo, (te ves tan linda cuando te excitas tiita) contesto entre susurros el rubio mientras continuaba con su baño.

Ahhh dios que malditamente sexi eres mocoso, me siento mal por culparte Hinata pensó Sakura sentándose en el comedor, y tomando algo de te con unas cuantas mochis rellenas de anko, intentando calmarse nuevamente.

Ahaha estas goloseando dijo Boruto luego de salir del baño a los poco minutos.

Ummmm, jeje, si no debería, ¿verdad? Es solo que esto me relaja mucho, contesto Sakura mordiendo suavemente y lentamente la blanca y suave bolita de harina, en un involuntario pero atractivo gesto.

Nah, jajaja con ese cuerpo tan sexi creo que podrías comer lo que quieras, contesto el chico acercándose a la mesa.

Sakura casi se atraganta con aquella frase.

Pruuu, uhgmm, ugmm Boruto… ughm no digas cosas raras corazón, tartamudeo Sakura de nuevo avergonzada.

Jajaja esta bien tía, pero (no deberías preocuparte de eso cuando tu estas tan buena como las mochis) contesto el rubio susurrando la última parte al oído de la nerviosa pelirosa.

Luego tomando una de las mochis mientras caminaba hacia la muerta le dio una suave mordida despidiéndose de Sakura con un ademan.

(Idiota) susurro Sakura con la cara entre las manos en cuanto el chico salió de la casa

¡Hola vengo por la sesión tía Sakura! Dijo Boruto mientras entraba a la casa Uchiha.

Hola Boruto, pasa y ya te atiendo contesto Sakura mientras salía de la cocina y se quitaba el delantal.

Ohh tía Sakura parece recuperada de la ultima vez, veamos cuanto puedo presionarla hoy, pensó el rubio sentándose en azulado sofá.

Bien, toma sírvete unos cuantos dijo Sakura trayendo una bandeja con mochis, y algo de jugo, mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

Ummm gracias tía, el que me comí la última vez estaba buenísimo comento el chico llevándose tomando un par de estos en la mano y mordiendo uno suave y lentamente casi con los labios.

Sakura se ruborizo un trisito recordando lo que le chico le dijo la última vez.

Boruto, veras, debemos discutir de... bueno la última vez dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

Mmmm claro tía ummm dime, replico el rubio mientras masticaba un pedazo de mochi.

yo sé que esto es difícil para ti, y que bueno… es natural que te sientas…mmmmm atraído hacia mí, pero, pero esto que hacemos es puramente medico y dulzura, no debemos pasarnos de la raya, dijo Sakura enrollando su meñique, algo nerviosa, entre las puntas de su cabello.

Jajaja, lo se tía, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices? Contesto el chico terminando de comer.

Jejeje bueno, por… por lo de… por nada dulzura solo quería aclararlo, jajaja, dijo Sakura apresuradamente y sin querer ahondar más en el tema.

Bueno entonces vamos al baño, para la sesión dijo Sakura tomando de la mano al rubio.

Espera tía, acabe de comer… no quiero entrar al baño ahorita mismo respondió Boruto, tirándola de la mano y sentándola de nuevo a su lado.

Bueno podríamos esperar…. creo que tu amigo no quiere esperar, ahhh, suspiro Sakura, al ver a la erección del rubio.

Jejeje vamos tía, por hoy hagámoslo aquí como la primera vez, ¿sí? Dijo Boruto con un tierno y pícaro giño al que la pelirosa no pudo negarse.

Ahhhhh bien niño mimado dijo Sakura pellizcándole juguetonamente la mejilla y arrodillándose frente al rubio.

Jejeje gracias tía Sakura, contesto Boruto con su angelical y traviesa sonrisa.

Volteando un poco la mirada, y algo incomoda Sakura trataba de hablarle de lo que fuera al chico, mientras movía de arriba abajo su mano por la enorme vara de carne, que en especial ese día, la hacía sentir cada vez más acalorada.

Dios, que pasa con tu…. Cosa, cada día es peor, ya va mas de una hora, por favor dulzura córrete de una vez, reprocho Sakura bastante ansiosa y un trisito enojada.

Ahhh perdona tía, pero ahhhh uhhhh, no puedo hacerlo, ahhhhh aun, reprocho el rubio entre gemidos.

Maldición que pasa con este… pene, ¿acaso no se cansa? Dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente, y apretando con fuerza el pene del chico.

Ahhhggg tía no tan fuerte, grito el rubio con algo de dolor.

Ohhh perdóname Boruto, yo no…, replico Sakura soltando al rubio.

Ahhh que hacemos Boruto, esto cada ves funciona menos, dijo Sakura algo desanimada y descansando un poco su brazo izquierdo.

Bueno tal ves podrías imitar a mama…. Dijo en vos baja el rubio, un poco sonrojado y volteando la mirada para un lado.

Boruto te dije que esto no es- Sakura fue interrumpida por el chico.

Ya lo sé, no estoy diciendo eso, es solo que… bueno tal ves si solo lo hicieras, con, no se, tal vez la boca, acabaría más rápido, replico el rubio, aun algo colorado, pero sin titubear.

Pero eso es… Sakura no termino la frase.

Además, te avisaría cuando me fuera a correr, y todo lo prometo tía, deveras, dijo el chico bastante animado, y con la misma, dulce y picara carita de ángel travieso que hace un rato.

Ahhhh no puedo decirle que no a esa carita suspiro Sakura acercándose tiernamente al pene del chico, sonrojándose poco a poco al notar que era casi o incluso más grande que su cabeza.

Es solo algo médico, solo algo médico, no importa lo delicioso que lusca, esto es solo… medico, así que, con mucha vergüenza, y convenciéndose a si misma que era un simple procedimiento Sakura saco su lengua para relamer desde la base hasta la punta, del enorme pedazo de carne de un lengüetazo.

Y mientras lamia poco a poco el enorme miembro, Sakura comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, mientras que su mente se aclaraba poco a poco, y un electrizante hormigue recorría toda su pelvis, mojándola poco a poco.

Jeje, al final esto es solo un procedimiento no… así que está bien, jeje mmmm esta bien pase lo que pase, se dijo Sakura a si misma aumentando súbitamente el ritmo con el que ensalivaba el enorme pene del rubio.

Ahhhhh dios… ¿tía? Pregunto el extitado rubio al ver como la erxpresion de Sakura se tornava en una lasciva y malisiosa mirada.

Al mismo tiempo, mirando directamente a los azules ojos de Boruto, Sakura paso su lengua entre sus delgados y violetas labios en una lasciva y agresiva sonrisa, para luego tragarse sin la menor duda y de un solo intento tragarse la enorme babeada, y blanca verga del rubio que casi se desmaya de la excitación al solo ver la expresión tan puerca que tenía su santurrona y bonachona tía mientras insaciablemente tragaba una y otra vez su enorme pene.

Sakura no pudo evitar excitarse y saborear una y otra ves el enorme pene, mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos, mas dulces y tiernos que jamás había visto, aun mientras el chico se retorsia en aquel sofá, lo que solo le obligaba casi por instinto a molestarlo aún más, mientras pasaba suave pero lentamente la punta de sus dientes por el borde del glande del pobre rubio.

Ahhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhh tía espe- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dios ahhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh esto es demacia- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Boruto ni siquiera podía terminar las palabras, mas que para sentir la violenta boca de Sakura succionando hasta el mas recóndito orificio de su pene.

Ahhhh ummm aummmmmm ahhh vamos dulzura, tu querías esto verdad, vamos gime más, ummmmmmm ammmmmmmmmm ahhhg, ahhh vamos retuércete, ummmm muéstrame esa deliciosa carita llena de placer ordeno la pelirosa tragando y saboreando la cosa más deliciosa y agradable que podría haber visto en muchos años, comerse ese adorable, atrevido y tierno cabron rubio.

Ahhh dios, ahhhhhh tía me vengo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, vocifero el rubio mientras llenaba la cara y la boca de Sakura del espeso semen.

Ummmm uhgggh ahhhh Jajaja, te ves taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo cuando te corres, dijo Sakura aun excitada, riendo con una expresión sádica y placentera recubierta del semen de Boruto, mirándolo fija y algo sádicamente, con un deseo que incluso asusto al chico.

Ahhhh, ahhhh, uhhhhhhh, estas ahhhhh loca tiita, jajaja contesto Boruto entre gemidos y tumbándose completamente sobre el sofá.

Jeje, eso es solo…. Parte del procedimiento, contesto Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras chupaba el semen de sus dedos.

Bueno dulzura me daré, una mmmm pequeña ducha, nos vemos en dos días, dijo Sakura luego de unos minutos, levantándose completamente refrescada y complacida, casi ignorando que había pasado algo.

Ahhh, está bien tía Sakura, yo ahhh dormiré un poco y me iré luego contesto el rubio exhausto aun cuando apenas fueron menos de veinte minutos.

Y ahora en la actual y sexta sesión.

Mmmmm ¿de verdad Hinata no te dejo salir ayer? Pregunto Sakura en un tono algo tembloroso.

Jajaja, si mama estaba rara ayer, y me obligo a ayudarla en una que otra cosa, contesto el rubio mientras se sacaba las sandalias en la entrada.

De verdad Hinata lo habrá encerrado, o solo no quiere herirme, la última vez fui demasiado brusca con él, tal vez lo asuste, pero… eso no tiene sentido… entonces porque vino hoy, diooooooooooooos esto es tan frustrante si tan solo no me diera tanta pena preguntarle pensaba Sakura mordiéndose compulsivamente un par de uñas de su mano derecha.

Boruto noto que Sakura se quedó estática y pensativa, sin parar de morderse sus uñas así que lenta y silenciosamente se acercó a la pelirosa.

(tranquila tía Sakura, me encanto tanto como te la tragaste hasta el fondo la ultima vez, y sin parar que no pude contenerme ni un poco con mama) susurro Boruto casi pegando su lengua a la suave y tersa piel de Sakura, respirando entre su nuca y oreja casi lengüeteándola, pero sin tocarla.

Ahhhhhhhh, ¿de verdad? Respondió Sakura volteando ligeramente su rostro, para atraer al pobre rubio con esa sucia, degradante, pero deliciosa mueca que éxito tanto a Boruto la última coacción.

Enserio tía, ayer mama me exprimió casi por completo, creo que vas a necesitar un tratamiento mas fuerte para sanarme hoy, respondió Boruto de nuevo en la oreja de la pelirosa y con el mismo tono suave y travieso, mientras ponías su mano derecha en el firme y voluminoso trasero de Sakura y con la otra mano tocaba ligeramente sus dulces y violetas labios.

Si es por el tratamiento, creo que no se puede hacer nada jejeje, ummm contesto Sakura, tragándose y chupando levemente los dedos del rubio mientras este manoseaba su culo a voluntad.

Sakura impulsivamente empujo a Boruto hacia el piso, y se montó como una rápida y hambrienta víbora sobre el fino cuerpo del excitado rubio.

Te voy a montar tanto que no podrás tocar a la perra pervertida de tu madre en semanas, dijo Sakura sacándole el pantalón al chico y comiéndose la enorme verga frenéticamente.

Ahhhhh dios jajaja, ahhhhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhhh dios, ¿tan ahhhh celosa estas, tía? Respondió el rubio retorciéndose de placer con la agresiva boca de Sakura casi entrelazando su lengua alrededor de su verga.

Ahhh cállate, ummmm ahhhhh dijiste que ahhhhhh no querias volver a tocar a Hinata, ummm por eso te estoy ayudando ummmmmm reprocho Sakura entre pucheros, saliva y verga.

Jajajaja ¿Qué podía hacer? La muy perra casi se me lanzo a violarme, solo podría compararla con cierta puerca frente a mi ahhhhg, no seas violenta tía, vocifero el rubio al sentir ligeramente los dientes de la pelirosa en la punta de su glande.

Ummmm esto es solo por ahhhhh ummmmm fines médicos ahhhhhhh ummmhgggggggmm eso es ahggggggg todo, reprocho nuevamente Sakura al rubio acelerando su ritmo.

Jajajaja ahhhhhhhhggggggg esta bien, si lo que digas tía, ahhhhhhh contesto el rubio casi ya sin poder mantener la conversación con los ataques violentos, pero tremendamente placenteros de Sakura.

Sakura repentinamente saco de su boca el enorme miembro, mientras varios hilos de baba caían sobre la pelvis del chico y la camisa de ella misma.

Ahhhhhhhh uhhhhff ahora el plato principal declaro la pelirosa sacándose la camisa y pantalón casi de un tirón y rosando sus transparentes pantis rojos sobre el pene encorvado del chico.

Ahhhhh tía si no lo metes me voy a correr con esos pantis tan sexys replico Boruto casi rogando por metérselo de una vez.

Entonces…. párteme en dos con esta enorme cosa, respondió Sakura, mordiéndose el labio lascivamente, sin poder imaginar como se sentirá esa enorme cosa dentro de sí, acto seguido de introducir con algo de timidez y lentamente el enorme pene del rubio, a lo que este sin dudar un ápice, tomo a la pelirosa de la cintura y sin piedad, ensarto de un solo movimiento a la pobre y ahogada de placer Sakura.

Ahhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg, espe- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggg ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhg ahhhhhhg ahhhhhhhg Sakura apenas pudo balbucear media palabra entre los gemidos de placer que violaban su cuerpo y mente, en tan solo un instante.

Tienes que aprender tiita, quien es la perra aquí, jajaja ahhhhhh, dijo Boruto moviendo ligeramente la cadera, y obligando a la pelirosa a mover la cintura con sus manos en ella.

Sakura sentía como el enorme pene del rubio llegaba hasta la profundidad mas alejada de su útero, que la pobre jamás conoció, mientras apenas podía mantenerse en pie, con los ojos completamente en blanco y babeando de lado a lado sin control.

Creo que sensei disfrutaría mucho esa carita jajaja dijo Boruto alzando a Sakura pegándola contra una columna e insertando su lengua sin ninguna resistencia en la pequeña y atrevida boca de su tía.

Sakura rindiéndose ante el atrevido rubio y dejándose llevar solo por el placer, rodeo el cuello de Boruto con sus brazos, y entrelazo su lengua con la del chico mientras su enorme verga la quebraba hasta perder el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó noto al rubio con el cabello mojado, y terminándose de vestir.

Ahhhhhhh uhhfffhh eso fue ahhhhhhhh, increíble balbuceo Sakura tirada sobre el suelo.

Jajaja si tía, fue un gran "tratamiento" ¿verdad? Replico el chico sin mirarla.

Jejeje, si solo fue un delicioso "tratamiento" ahhhhh jeje, contesto la pelirosa en un profundo y lascivo tono.

Me alegro que te gustara, bueno tía, me voy, vendré en un par de días, si no pasa nada, contesto el rubio caminando hacia la puerta.

Boruto no vallas a faltar el martes, no funciona igual si lo haces dijo Sakura girándose en el suelo y mirando los zapatos de rubio.

Jajaja lo intentare, pero no seas tan golosa, además deberías pararte te ves chistosa tirada hay revolcándote entre mi semen, contesto el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ehhh ¡IDIOTA! Dijo Sakura tirándole lo primero que encontró mientras el chico salía rápidamente y con una carcajada de la casa.

(idiota) susurro nuevamente Sakura mientras puso su colorado rostro sobre su blusa empapada, del espeso liquido olisqueándolo y restregando un poco su rostro en él.

Al llegar a casa casi eran las seis de la tarde, pero lejos de notarlo Himawari como Hinata estaban sentadas frente a Naruto en la sala.

Ehhh ¿papa? ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? ¿se murió alguien? Pregunto Boruto relajadamente mientras se sentaba entre su madre y su hermana.

Jajajaja si, es que hoy traigo unas muy buenas noticias, te van a gustar Boruto.

Mmmmm hola ma, hola Hima, ¿Qué esta pasando? aohh dijo el rubio saludando y bostezando mientras se sentaba.

Hola hermanito, ¿jugaste demasiado? Te ves cansado y colorado, contesto Himawari tocando los cachetes del chico.

Mmmmm si Hima tiene razón ¿estuviste haciendo alguna travesura? Replico Hinata sobando levemente su cabeza.

Jaja no solo me pase con…. Bueno un pequeño juego es todo, contesto Boruto sonriendo relajadamente.

Bueno, en fin, mañana ¡nos, nos!, ¡nos iremos de vacaciones! Jajaja durante cinco días disfrutaremos de unas relajantes aguas termales, con playa y hotel incluido, ¿que les parece?

¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron los tres al unisonó al escuchar el plan de Naruto.

Además nos acompañaran Temari y Shikamaru, Ahh creo que Shikadai también vendrá, jejeje, continuo Naruto entendiendo el asombro de su familia.

Ahhh Naruto esto es genial dijo Hinata parándose de un salto y abrasando fuertemente y con mucha emoción a su esposo.

Gracias papi, dijo Himawari en un acto similar,

Jeje, gracias papa, esto si que no me lo esperaba, dijo Boruto extrañadamente feliz, para alegría de Naruto.

Creo que no vas a disfrutar estas vacaciones tanto como yo idiota, pensó Boruto mientras su familia celebraba.

Por fin termine este arduo y casi inacabable capitulo, no escribía casi nada mas que comentarios hace un poco mas de un año, (odie, 2019 el peor año en años) pero quede algo complacido con la parte de Sakura, quería meterla de verdad hace rato, aunque siento que me quedo mejor las escenas deliciosas de Hinata, en fin, espero que aun tengan interés por el fanfic, y como siempre les guste o no los amo por leer este pervertido lemon.

Notas: Me habría gustado el poner el oba-san de Boruto hacia Sakura, pero me prometí no hacerlo, por lo mismo el "tiita" es como si dijera oba-chan.

No sé si mencionar demasiado a Sasuke, creo que es más difícil hacerle ntr, ya que es como si no le importara demasiado Sakura, pero aun así lo mencionare en algunas guarradas del rubio XD.

Ahh si tengo muchas ganas de meter a Temari, va a ser un ntr, algo diferente.

I will try to translate again from chapter ten, but I can't promise anything, is that my English still sucks


	12. Capitulo 12 Borracha

Aguanten hasta el final del capitulo trece, valdrá la pena, lo garantizo, este doce puede que sea algo mas flojo, pero es necesario para llegar a donde llegamos en el trece, lamento la tardanza y disfruten la lectura.

Naruto no paraba de merodear por la casa de un lado para el otro preparando todo para el viaje, estaba tan emocionado después de ver las reacciones positivas de su familia que el pobre no podía parar de pensar en cómo mejoraría su relación con todos en este viaje, sin contar que el abraso de su dulce y preciosa esposa lo motivo en más de un sentido.

Hinata por otro lado trataba de organizar el caos que, aunque bien intencionado, generaba su esposo sacando cosas de aquí para allá, mientras se sentía algo risueña y feliz por la actitud renovada y alegre de Naruto, haciéndola sentir algo menos de culpa por lo de la otra noche.

Jaja papa se volvió loco dijo Himawari a carcajadas mientras Naruto tomaba a su hija correteándola y jugueteando inocentemente con ella por toda la casa.

Por otro lado, el rubio estaba más que excitado de solo imaginar el viaje, y mientras Boruto se escabullía hacia el baño, Hinata noto el enorme miembro excitado entre los pantalones de su lindura maliciosa.

Mordiéndose el labio y mientras su vagina poco a poco se humedecía, escabulléndose sin que la notaran, siguió lentamente al chico.

Hinata vio como Boruto dejaba la puerta entreabierta mientras ella caminaba sin pausa alguna y cada vez más ansiosa hacia aquella deliciosa escena.

Tomo el pómulo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente para casi correrse al ver a Boruto con sus manitas detrás de la cabeza, completamente relajado sentado a medias casi recostado, y con la enorme erección apretando su pantaloneta.

Jummm, increíble…, susurro Hinata sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de gatita acaramelada, mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba en deseo con ese sexi panorama.

y… ¿Qué quieres mama? Respondió Boruto con una descarada sonrisa.

Eso es… ummmm Boru, fue lo único que dijo Hinata en una suave, sucia y a la vez tierna vos baja.

Jaja, ¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí, respondió Boruto burlonamente.

Eso es…. Me da pena Boru, contesto Hinata en el mismo suave tono.

Tienes que decírmelo para saber mama, vamos dilo respondió el rubio, aun sonriente, pero más seriamente, casi incitándola solo con la voz.

No… no puedo corazón, me da… Hinata se detuvo al ver como el rubio movía lentamente y en circulitos su pene con su mano sobre la pantaloneta.

Pena ahhhh, Boru ummm no seas así, continuo Hinata.

Jajaja, está bien mami, pero entonces al menos arrástrate por lo que quieras aquí.

Ahhh, Boru que malo eres, ahhhhhh, dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de rodillas y gateaba hacia el rubio.

¿no te gusta mami pervertida? Contesto el rubio con ese tono casi burlesco y descarado que tanto mojaba a Hinata.

Uuummmmm, solo te gusta humillarme a cada rato, ummmmm, dijo Hinata ligeramente indignada, mientras quitaba los bóxers y pantaloneta del rubio.

Ohhh tan grande ummmm, dijo Hinata al ver directamente el miembro de Boruto mientras pasaba algunos tragos de saliva, y su lengua se salía de sus rojizos labios casi solo del deseo de chuparla como una piruleta, una enorme y tierna piruleta.

Bueno mami, es que te ves tan sexi cuando te humillo, casi angelical, ahora saca tus enormes y deliciosas tetas.

Ahhh, jaja está bien, mocoso pervertido respondió la madre intentando ser más agresiva con Boruto mientras se soltaba el brasier y sacaba sus pechos sobre el vestido.

Jajaja, miren quien habla, rápido, ponlo entre tus tetas, quiero cogerme esa boquita atrevida respondió el rubio altivamente dándole una pequeña bofetada a la teta izquierda de Hinata.

AAAHHHHH ¡BORU! No hagas uhhhg… eso, respondió Hinata casi obedeciendo de inmediato a la orden altiva y desafiante de su hijo, y aun casi sin lograr apartar la mirada de la enorme verga, no más que para ver la altanera y burlona expresión del rubio, que solo la excitaba aún más.

Hinata sin lograr esperar más, comenzó a mover sus preciosos pechos de arriba abajo, mientras lengüeteaba como hiena en celo todo el pene de Boruto, desde la abultada punta hasta la dura y robusta base.

UHHHHGGGG dios mama, ahhhhhh, el rubio sintió de golpe la dulce lengua de su madre mientras sus perfectos pechos inundaban su mente con una mescla entre suavidad, ternura y placer, que solo una madre puede dar, a tal punto que por unos instantes dejo que Hinata tomara el control de la situación.

Ummmmm, ahh, ahora que ummmm lindura engreída, gime como niñita, vamos corazón quiero escuchar más, ummmm, AUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM apenas comienzo con esta enorme cosa deliciosa, dijo Hinata entre gemidos y poco a poco mientras pasaba su lengua devorando lentamente la punta de la verga de su hijo.

Ahhhhh, me las vas a ahhhhhhhhggggggg dios mama, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, contesto el rubio apenas controlando el tono de sus gemidos mientras Hinata retorcía su pene entre sus tetas y lengua.

Hinata escucho unos pasos cerca, recordando que no cerró la puerta y parando por un instante.

Mi turno perra atrevida, dijo Boruto y en un instante la tomo del cabello, y ensarto casi hasta la base de su pene en la pequeña boquita de Hinata.

Espe- ahgggghhh, Boru- umgghhhh, ahhhhggg, hay algui- ahhhhhhhhggggggggggg Boru- Hinata apenas pudo balbucear mientras el rubio la movía de arriba abajo una y otra vez

¿Y? ¿acaso no te excita? Imagina a papa entrar en este momento, ver a su sacrosanta y linda esposa embobada, con el pene de su propio hijo, casi sin poder respirar, pero sin dejar de tragársela, mientras poco a poco su cara rompe en llanto, a la par que no puedes parar de correrte como puerca mientras tu hijito te domina, dijo Boruto aumentando el ritmo.

Y sin notarlo Hinata de golpe dejo de poner resistencia frente a las envestidas de Boruto, aun casi sin lograr respirar, y chorreando orina y fluidos vaginales como manera en solo pensar en la escena que nombro su hijo.

Ahggg ummmmmm ja, ummmmmmmmmmmmmhhg Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgaaaaaggg UMMMMMMMMMMMMM, AMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGUMMMMM apenas gimiendo Hinata puso una cara tan sucia como la de la noche anterior, tierna, caprichosa burlona y traicionera, mientras seguía tragándose las envestidas del perfecto miembro de Boruto.

Jajaja, que sucia eres mami, tienes que darte un buen baño, susurro burlonamente el rubio para luego sacar su verga de la boca y garganta de Hinata y cubrirla de una espesa y olorosa sopa de semen, que se escurrió dese su cara y cabello hasta sus tetas y debajo de su vestido.

Hima ¿Dónde estás? De repente la vos de Naruto se escuchó cerca al baño.

Eso saco del trance y el placer en el que quedo Hinata.

Tu papa, tu papa va a – Hinata fue interrumpida por el rubio.

Tranquila ma, ya lo sé, dijo el rubio vistiéndose, bastante relajado.

Dios, si tu papa de verdad nos encuentra…. Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Tranquilízate ma, eso no va a pasar, más bien vístete rápido, contesto el rubio.

Pero estoy cubierta de tu… de tu cosa, huele mucho, contesto Hinata mientras subía ligeramente su vestido y acomodaba su brasier, con el semen escurriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

Jajaja, y no te gusta más así susurro Boruto en un tono dulce en el oído de Hinata

Boru…. Contesto Hinata sonrojándose y mordisqueando su labio inferior junto a un pequeño gemido.

Solo dile que es una crema especial, continuo el chico, acto seguido robándole un pequeño y salivoso beso profundo a su madre, para salir momentos luego.

Ummmmmmm Boruto ahhh ummmmm, gimió la hermosa peliblanca mientras el chico se comía su boquita.

Adiós ma, dijo Boruto antes de salir del baño.

aquí estoy pa, ya voy grito Himawari al momento de ver a su hermano salir del baño, y tan roja como el tomate más dulce de primavera.

Hima…. Dijo Boruto al ver a su hermanita a unos pocos metros del baño.

Himawari solo corrió sonrojada hacia el piso de abajo.

Luego de eso en la comida mientras todos estaban en el comedor.

Boruto tal vez hoy podrías dejar descansar a tu madre del ejercicio, ya sabes por lo de mañana y todo eso.

No espera Naruto, Sakura dijo que era importante la constancia y- Hinata fue interrumpida Boruto.

Meh, supongo que sería bueno, tía Sakura me dijo que también me tomara algún día de descanso con eso, así que está bien por hoy, contesto el chico relajadamente mientras terminaba su comida.

Jajaja, ves no hay ningún problema amor, para dormir bien y levantarnos temprano en la mañana, contesto Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y un trisito colorado

Jaja, si claro, contesto Hinata sin otra opción y con una sonrisa fingida, con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Maldición, Boru se suponía que termináramos lo del baño, ahhh dios que ganas de saltarte encima y repetir lo de anoche, ese enorme y jugoso pene abriéndome en dos mientras esa carita de ángel me trata como si juguetito, ahhhhhhh, NO perra pervertida, seguro que Naruto quiere hacerlo hoy, él se está esforzando, incluso Boru lo está reconociendo, tengo que controlarme, si eso es, esta noche no dejare descansar a Naruto, será el mejor sexo en todo nuestro matrimonio, pensó Hinata mientras sus hijos terminaban y salían de la sala.

Luego de que los chicos se acostaran, Hinata luego de un rato en el baño, salió muy animada y con un vestido de novia escotado, y sin cola, que le llegaba solo hasta la parte inferior de los muslos, con unas largas y blancas medias que cubrían sus delicadas y largas piernas, el cual uso solo en la luna de miel por petición de su esposo, no había nada que lo excitara tanto como ese traje, estaba decidida a ahogar en deseo a Naruto, pero cuando llego al cuarto… Naruto estaba de costado y prácticamente dormido.

Naruto, Naruto…. ¿vamos amor no quieres comerte este regalito? Dijo Hinata sin respuesta alguna más que un par de ronquidos.

Vamos amor, despierta, pensé que querias hacerlo, ¿no fue para eso que le dijiste eso a Boru? Pregunto Hinata mientras zarandeaba a su esposo.

Ahhh, bueno si, pero es que Himawari me saco toda la energía hoy, estoy demasiado cansado, jaja hace rato no jugaba así con esa niña, es preciosa y muy hiperactiva, perdona amor, contesto Naruto dándose vuelta hacia Hinata.

Ahhh, está bien, supongo que es lo normal, contesto Hinata con un leve suspiro, y metiéndose a la cama a dormir.

Estas preciosa amor, si pudiera mover un musculo no te soltaría en toda la noche, de todas formas, tranquila amor, tendremos mucho tiempo de hacer cositas en las vacaciones, te lo compensare, contesto Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y volcándose hacia un costado para dormirse infracto.

Ahhh, si supongo que tienes razón, contesto Hinata quedándose un buen rato mirando el techo de la habitación mientras se dormía.

En la madrugada Hinata en un viaje al baño noto el sonido de la computadora encendida en el cuarto de Boruto, así que entro a apagar el aparato, aunque antes de hacerlo vio un dibujo de lo que parecía una madre, siendo manoseada por su hijo frente a su incauta familia, mientras este se divertía con su trasero.

Pequeño pervertido esbozo Hinata en una traviesa sonrisa, para luego de un leve momento de excitación, volviendo en si rápidamente, apago la computadora, y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tanto padre e hijo se sonrojaron al encontrarse con la dulce y tierna Hinata, en un corto, pero ceñido vestido de primavera sin mangas, con un gran escote de botones solo con un par enroscados, y con una falda que, aunque no era ajustada como el resto, dejaba una larga, definida, y seductora pierna al descubierto, casi haciendo babear al par de rubios.

Hola Naruto, Boru, como amanecieron, vamos báñense rápido mientras hago del desayuno, hay que salir temprano para no perder el tren, pronuncio Hinata en la delicada y dulce vos mañanera que endulzaba la casa cada día.

La figura casi espectral, y seductora embobo a ambos por un momento, mientras veían como la seductora peliblanca se movía de acá para allá, con el hermoso y sencillo vestido mientras alistaba todo para el viaje.

Naruto luego de un momento noto la reacción de su hijo con una sonrisa angelical y retorcida mientras casi sentía que el chico saboreaba con los ojos a su esposa, una sensación de revuelto invadió su estómago por unos instantes.

Jaja, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Estoy loco, supongo que es una reacción normal cuando tu madre es tan hermosa, jajaja estoy paranoico pensó Naruto para sí mismo mientras determinaba la reacción de su hijo.

Jajaja, estas hermosa Hinata, te ves como un ángel de la primavera, ¿no es así Boruto? Pregunto el padre intentando sacar al chico de su transe, y al mismo tiempo para quitarse ese terrible vacío en el estómago que se apodero de el por unos instantes.

Jajaja, si mama, te ves tremendamente sexi, respondió Boruto, sin determinar a su padre, y mirando directamente las perfectas tetas de su madre danzar con el movimiento de arriba abajo.

Jaja, Boru no seas vulgar, pero gracias amor, contesto Hinata sonriendo radiantemente casi iluminada por una luz angelical.

Ok, perdón ma, en todo caso me voy a bañar tengo bastante hambre respondió Boruto caminando hacia el baño.

Dale Boruto, de todas formas, no tienes que cocinar amor, el tren es turístico y comienza con un desayuno de bufete, alquile todo el vagón principal solo para nosotros, expuso Naruto bastante orgulloso, y casi sacando pecho.

¿Todo un vagón?, no debiste Naruto, no es necesario solo para cuatro horas de viaje, contesto Hinata entre emocionada y enojada, casi tsundere.

Jeje lo mejor para mi familia respondió Naruto aún más orgulloso que antes.

De cualquier forma, muchas gracias amor, dijo Hinata acercándose y dándole un dulce beso en el cachete.

Ok, ok, entonces me bañare para salir rápido, de verdad que tengo hambre, respondió Boruto con algo de fastidio de camino al baño.

No te preocupes si, recuerda lo alegre que estaba ayer por el viaje, es solo que él es un poco tosco, le susurro Hinata a su esposo intentando animarlo un poco.

Jajaja lo sé, lo sé no te preocupes por mí, bueno también me bañare, ¿Hima aun esta dormida? Pregunto Naruto caminando hacia el baño de arriba.

No, fue la primera en levantarse, incluso me despertó para apresurarme con el viaje, dios está demasiado emocionada, protesto la Hinata con bastante cansancio en su voz.

Jajaja ves te lo dije, esa niña te saca toda la energía, contesto Naruto subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la estación de tren se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari que tenían una mini discusión que ocultaron en cuanto notaron a los Uzumaki.

Hola Hinata ¿cómo estás? No esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto dijo Temari inclinándose frente a Hinata haciendo el típico saludo de reverencia.

Jajaja hola Temari, si es que Boruto insistió en que los niños están muy hiperactivos hoy, y querían venir en cuanto antes, respondió Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

Jeje, si ni que lo… digas, respondió Temari pausándose por un momento.

Qué clase de ropa es esa, perra descarda, se viste así aun cuando esta con sus hijos, espera, tal vez solo quiere recuperar las cosas con Naruto, seguro que es incluso peor que el señor vengo una hora a la semana, pensó irónicamente Temari, mientras noto la ligera mirada esquiva que le dio Shikamaru al escote de Hinata.

No saludaste querido dijo Temari en un tono agresivo, esbozando una sonrisa forzada dándole un codazo que casi le saca una costilla al pobre de Shikamaru.

Aggh, hola…. Naruto… Hinata, como… están? Aggh, cof, balbuceo el pobre hombre tratando de tomar aire mientras disimulaba con sus amigos.

Naruto y Hinata sonrieron suavemente ante la situación, sonrojando a la pobre Temari y relajando a Shikamaru quien también se rio, levemente.

¿Y Shikadai? pregunto Naruto buscando al chico en los alrededores.

Él fue por un par de sodas, jaja nada importante, respondió Shikamaru, sintiendo la mirada fulminante de su esposa y bajando la cabeza intentando no recibir otro codazo.

Ahhh y ¿Boruto y Himawari? Pregunto Temari con un leve suspiró y relajando su expresión.

Hay viene creo a Hima últimamente le gusta molestar a Boru, y se ponen a corretear por todo lado, dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa mientras veía a su hijita ser correteada por Boruto.

Hima diablos porque te llevas mis cosas, trae aquí esa bolsa maldición, vocifero Boruto ante la esquiva y ágil Himawari, que correteaba feliz, mientras su hermano la perseguía.

Hola tío Shikamaru, tía Temari, dijo Himawari a gritos mientras seguía corriendo.

Ahhhhh, ahhhhh, carajo, dijo Boruto parándose un momento frente a los cuatro padres.

¡Boru! No seas grosero reprendió Hinata, mientras el rubio tomaba aire.

Jaja es que mi hermana está demasiado juguetona últimamente, ahhh, como puede correr más que yo, protesto el chico recuperándose, de la carrera, y quitándose la camiseta solo dejando un esqueleto negro que llevaba debajo.

Hinata realizo un pequeño y rápido gesto involuntario con los labios, que Temari noto inmediatamente.

¿Qué carajo? Pensó Temari al ver esa reacción en Hinata.

¡Boruto! No te quites la ropa así, te vas a resfriar, vamos a cambiarte, reprendió Hinata mientras tomaba de la mano al chico llevándolo hacia el baño.

Hinata vamos, no creo que le pase nada, replico Naruto con un gesto condescendiente.

Si ma, estoy bien, además puedo cambiarme- Boruto fue interrumpido por el tono agresivo y molesto de su madre.

¿quieres que le dé algo en las vacaciones? Respondió Hinata enojada.

Ahhh, está bien, está bien, te espero aquí amor, contesto Naruto mientras Hinata llevo al chico al baño.

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?, pensó Temari confundida por la escena.

Hinata entro en la habitación que tenía un solo baño aun con Boruto protestando.

Ma, estoy bien, además puedo cambiarme solo- ummmmmmm ma, aummmmm balbuceo el rubio mientras Hinata lo besuqueaba desesperadamente manoseando por todas partes su torso y sus finos, pero firmes bracitos.

Ummmmm ahhhh, ma nos están esperando afuera, aummmm, carajo que rico besas, respondió Boruto agarrando el culo de Hinata sobre el delgado vestido.

Solo un momento corazón, solo un ratito, ummmmm, aaaahhh ummmmm, solo una probadita de esta deliciosa…. Ummmmmmm dijo Hinata mientras le quitaba suavemente el esqueleto a el rubio, sin parar manosear todo su torso.

Boruto forzó su dedo dentro del ano de su madre, atreves del pantalón lográndola separar por un momento de sus labios.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gimió Hinata echando su cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir el firme y travieso dedito en su ano.

Contrólate ma, no creo que esperen demasiado antes de venir a preguntar, ya llevamos un buen tiempo desde que me estas manoseando, contesto Boruto con un tono calmado y casi susurrante que éxito más a su madre.

Pero, ahhh, solo un ratito y- Hinata fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta del baño.

Amor, ¿está todo bien? Oímos un grito, ¿paso algo? Pregunto Naruto algo preocupado por el tiempo que llevaban allí, y por el gemido de Hinata, que tomo como un grito.

¿Grito? ¿De verdad eso era un grito?, parecía más un…. No, que estoy pensando, se negó a si misma Temari al recordar la expresión instantánea de Hinata que pensó ver.

Boruto y Hinata salieron a los pocos momentos del baño, con una camiseta nueva, y con Hinata algo colorada en los cachetes.

¿están bien? Pregunto Naruto aun preocupado.

Si, si estamos bien, ¿Qué nos va a pasar en un maldito baño? Respondió con desdén Hinata serrando de un portazo la puerta del baño.

Tranquilo amor, yo solo me preocupe por el grito, no te enojes contesto Naruto sorprendido por la reacción de Hinata.

Ahhh, si tienes razón perdona Naruto, solo me estrese por un momento, contesto Hinata suspirando.

Jaja, ma no te estreses por bobadas, además estas vacaciones van a ser muy divertidas, comento Boruto acercándose a su madre y metiendo la mano por entre la abertura de aquel delgado vestidito de flores.

Jeje, si ahh, tienes razón lindura, respondió Hinata con una picara sonrisa y mordiéndose ligeramente la lengua en un gesto algo descarado y alegre hacia Boruto.

Mientras manoseaba el culo de su madre completamente al descubierto, y evitando que su padre o los Nara lo descubrieran, el rubio bordeaba con sus dedos el delgado panti morado que tenía su madre, cubriendo sus redondas y suaves nalgas rozando levemente y por instantes algunos pequeños puntos de su vagina, mientras continuaba hablando y riéndose freten a Naruto y los Nara, que por lo mismo no notaron como la peliblanca se estremecía con cada relajada y tierna riza del rubio.

Unos momentos después llego Shikadai a las espaldas de los Uzumaki, con las bebidas que fue a comparar.

Hinata se puso tan nerviosa que trato de zafarse levemente, en un movimiento extraño para sus acompañantes, pero sobre todo para Temari, quien por un momento vio el brazo del chico extendido atreves del vestido de Hinata.

pero Boruto simplemente levanto levemente su mano y golpeo duramente la nalga derecha de Hinata para inmediatamente agarrarla fuertemente, apretándola firmemente casi ordenándole indirectamente que se callara y se quedara quieta a lo que Hinata solo logro erguirse levemente y obedecer a su travieso rubio, olvidando por completo la situación actual mientras se corrió ligeramente.

Dios, ¿le está tocando la cola a su madre? De alguna manera eso es…. Wow tía Hinata sí que es de mente abierta, pensó Shikadai, sin decir una palabra y saludando a Boruto como siempre, al ver la escena desde atrás.

Temari olvido el asunto de Hinata en el momento en el que vio a su hijo venir con un par de bolsas de frituras y cuatro gaseosas en una bolsa.

Shikadai, te dije que no compraras esas, tiene demasiado azúcar y después no hay quien te controle, gruño Temari regañando al pobre Shikadai.

Vamos el chico está de vacaciones un par de golosinas no le harán mal comento Shikamaru tocando el hombro de Temari.

Mama, perdón solo por esta vez sí, además estamos de vacaciones, argumento Shikadai, a lo que su madre hizo un gesto de desaprobación quitándose el brazo de Shikamaru del hombro y diciendo que hicieran lo que quisieran adelantándose hacia el tren.

Tanto Shikadai como Shikamaru sonrieron levemente al ver el gesto de Temari, y ver lo tsundere que era su madre y esposa.

Luego de eso por fin entraron al tren, Hinata se sentó junto a Boruto en cuanto el chico tomo una mesa, y Temari se sentó frente a ella llamando a Shikadai a la misma mesa.

Naruto y Shikamaru se sentaron justo al lado de ellos, y aunque ambos padres querían estar con sus esposas intuyeron que era una mala idea proponerlo, con el humor que presentían tenían Temari y Hinata, así que se quedaron hablando de un par de cosa del trabajo, y hablando con Himawari cuando esta volvía de juguetear por el tren.

Luego de desayunar, Temari y Hinata comenzaron a hablar de una y otra cosa, del paisaje, etc. Mientras los chicos jugaban con sus aparatos.

Y ¿Cómo es tener al Hokage? como esposo, pregunto Temari sin mucho interés mientras sorbía una taza de té.

Ahhh, no muy diferente de Shikamaru, no viene mucho a veces en semanas, y cuando viene apenas está en la noche o la madrugada, aunque bueno últimamente ha tratado de mejorar, respondió Hinata con una leve y triste sonrisa.

Jaja, si creo que era obvio contesto Temari irónicamente, mientras veía al rubio guardar su pequeña consola.

Y Boruto ¿Qué has hecho durante las vacaciones? Dijo Temari dejando la taza sobre la mesa y limpiándose los dientes con un palillo.

Nada, jugar por ahí y "ayudar" a mama jeje, respondió el rubio con una leve risa, y recostándose sobre los pechos de Hinata.

Temari alzo una ceja al ver que Boruto se acostaba sobre los pechos de su madre, pero casi de inmediato, vio como el rubio se quedaba dormido tiernamente entre los pechos de su madre, lo que le pareció extrañamente acogedor.

Ummm, ¿dormiste mal anoche? Pregunto Hinata revolviendo el cabello del rubio, mientras este se acomodaba entre sus tetas.

Ahhh, algo, solo un poquito, respondió el rubio entre bostezos, y durmiéndose profundamente un rato.

Tanto Shikadai como Temari quedaron incomodos y acalorados ante la escena, sin saber cómo continuar, y mientras Hinata a su vez solo acariciaba el cabello de Boruto tocando su terso y angelical rostro de vez en cuando, unos movimientos hipnóticos y casi sexuales que incomodaron por completo a madre e hijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio el resto de viaje en tren, sin tan siquiera poder verse entre sí, por alguna razón.

Al llegar a el complejo turístico, Naruto y Shikadai, enseñaron en una tierna pero ridícula pose, con un ¡SORPRESA! Que había una pequeña playa junto al hotel.

Así que en cuanto dejaron las maletas los chicos salieron corriendo hacia la playa, por su parte cada pareja fue a desempacar un poco antes de seguirlos.

El hotel estaba algo solo, había algunas cuantas familias y parejas por ahí, pero en general, solo se divisaban entre ellos mismos y algunos empleados que ocasionalmente salían a trabajar por el hotel.

Temari llego a la habitación 203 con un montón de valijas, mientras Shikamaru pagaba y arreglaba algunas cosas en recepción, lo que no habría sido aun problema a no ser porque nadie le dio la llave de la habitación ´para entrar, así que la pobre espero a su esposo alrededor de media hora.

Soberanas vacaciones, esperando frente a la estúpida puerta, con un montón de maletas pesadas… y además que carajo fue todo eso con Hinata, ahhh esto no habría pasado de venir solo los tres, refunfuño Temari mentalmente mientras esperaba a Shikamaru.

¿Ahhh? ¿Temari? Jajaja, ya te hacía en la playa cariño, porque pierdes el tiempo frente a la puerta, pregunto Shikamaru al ver a su esposa sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta de la habitación.

"Jajaja" idiota, ¿entonces dejo las maletas aquí afuera? Respondió Temari con sarcasmo y bastante rabia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Jaja, si amor, no pasa nada, este hotel es seguro y además quien nos va a robar, deja de ser tan estricta al menos estos días, argumento Shikamaru tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a terminar de pararse.

Déjame, tu no entiendes nada, siempre tan relajado, lo normal es dejar las maletas dentro de la habitación, respondió Temari apartando bruscamente la mano de Shikamaru, y quitándole las llaves del cuarto.

Bien, bien, lo que digas no quiero pelear Temari, nos traje aquí para pasar un buen rato y para compensarlos por mi ausencia, además… no esta tan mal que estemos solos aquí ¿no te parece? Contesto Shikamaru cambiando su tono y bajando un poquito la vos.

¿De qué diablos hablas? Ahgg maldita llave, protesto Temari molesta por que la llave del cuarto aun no habría.

Bueno, Shikadai está en la playa, y estamos solitos ahora mismo, podríamos jugar a eso que tanto te gusta, incluso empaque tu traje de ya sabes que, vamos no quieres dar unos cuantos latigazos, susurro suavemente Shikamaru al dulce y delicado oído de Temari que por un instante se estremeció.

Deja de hacer eso, respondió Temari apartando a su esposo con un empujón con la espalda y abriendo la puerta de un tirón, cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

Jaja te gane llave de mierda, grito Temari levantándose de un salto.

Ahhh, pensé que estarías contenta de poder hacerlo, te quejabas tanto de eso cada vez que estamos en la cama, vamos, aún tenemos toda la tarde libre, insistió Shikamaru en un picaron tono.

No estoy de humor Shikamaru, ahhh no sé porque tenías que traernos con Hinata y Naruto, ¿no podíamos solo estar los tres en unas vacaciones? Dijo Temari entre suspiros y algo decepcionada, cargando un par de maletas para luego darse una pequeña miradita en el espejo frente a la cama.

Vamos cariño, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sabes que Naruto trabaja incluso más que yo, el necesitaba esto, y además es más fácil irnos de vacaciones juntos que por separado, Shikadai tiene con quien jugar, tú puedes compartir con Hinata, y si pasa algo en la aldea, pues pueden contactarnos fácilmente a ambos, replico Shikamaru cargando las maletas restantes y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Claro, siempre el trabajo, ahh no se ni porque te pregunto, replico suspirando Temari.

Cariño, no es solo por eso, además de nuevo ¿Cuál es el problema? Naruto y Hinata son esplendidos, Boruto y Shikadai son amigos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, dijo Shikamaru recostándose sobre la cama, relajándose un poco.

Claro, seguro que notaste lo "esplendida" que estaba la peliblanca mostrona ¿no? Se quejo Temari arrojándole a la cara de su esposo un trapo mojado que estaba en uno de los bordes del espejo.

Ahhh, perdóname si, no fue intencional es solo que… Shikamaru no supo terminar la frase.

Además, hay algo raro en Hinata, como se comporta con Boruto, pobre niño, es tan melosa con él, lo va a traumar de por vida, no me gusta ese tipo de trato, continuo Temari recordando la incomodidad del tren.

¿Ahh? jajajaja, debí suponerlo, jajaja, así que eso era todo eh, ahhh las mujeres son tan complicadas, se burló Shikamaru, con los ojos cerrados y descansando un poco.

¿De qué hablas?, respondió Temari seca y despectivamente casi destripando a su esposo con la mirada, sin que Shikamaru lo notara a raíz de que entrecerró los ojos para relajarse.

Jaja, ahh, bueno es solo que te pusiste celosa porque Hinata parece mejor mama que tú, son solo celos maternos, pero es solo porque es más cariñosa, no es que sea…. Shikamaru decidido callarse al ver la expresión de hiena histérica que tenía su esposa frente a él.

¿Así que crees que no soy buena madre? Tú el "vengo a casa una vez a la semana cariño" contesto Temari a punto de estallar y traqueteándose los dedos de las manos.

No cariño, yo no quería decir eso, es más iba a decir todo lo contrario si me dejaras terminar, replico Shikamaru tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Luego de un escándalo que se escuchó hasta en la aldea, en el que Shikamaru solo pudo asentir, y luego de algunos puñetazos de Temari, la mujer salió llevada por el diablo hacia la playa con el primer bikini que encontró y tomando un bloqueador antes de salir recordando lo susceptible que era Shikadai al sol a pesar de su arranque de ira.

Por otro lado, Hinata y Naruto fueron a la playa en cuanto se cambiaron, y mientras Himawari mareaba a su padre. hermano y amigo jugando y revoloteando por todas partes Hinata se sentó bajo una sombrilla a descansar y recostarse mientras usaba un poco sus ojitos para ver a su hiperactivo y travieso rubio, intentando que nadie la notara.

Shikadai se cansó rápidamente, y fue a lavarse en las duchas nuevamente ya que se empapo en sudor y no quería entrar a la playa de esa manera.

Y mientras habría la ducha noto que su madre entraba y se puso justo al lado de el para juagarse también, ya que de la rabia había olvidado hacerlo en el baño del cuarto.

Ohh Shikadai, no olvides no insolarte, si te la pasas en la piscina todo el día te puedes quemar, dijo Temari entrando junto a su hijo y abriendo la ducha del lado.

Shikadai sintió algo extraño en sus pantalones, al ver a su madre en ese azul, pequeño y semitransparente bikini con ese delgadito short que acompañaba el top algo escotado que Temari jamás se había atrevido a usar.

Bueno entonces… diviértete, pero sin olvidar lo del sol, ahorita te pongo bloqueador, no quiero que te pierdas todas las vacaciones por AHHHHHH, el pequeño sermón de Temari fue interrumpido por una pequeña nalgada que Shikadai le dio casi instintivamente.

Shikadai recordó la escena del tren, de cómo Boruto tenía la mano debajo del vestido de Hinata, y no pudo evitar imitarlo al ver a Temari en aquella posición con el delgado y transparente short mojado, ceñido a su espectacular trasero, mientras las gotas de agua se escurrían entre sus grandes pechos, hasta llegar a ese enorme y firme trasero.

¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA SHIKADAI? Vocifero Temari enfurecida, y con un cachetadon a su impactado hijo.

¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso? Dios ¿Qué te pasa? Regaño Temari mientras controlaba su respiración acelerada del impacto de aquel suceso.

Yo…. Dijo Shikadai sin saber que contestar.

¿Yo…? Me acabas de nalguear, a tu madre, ¿quién diablos te enseño algo así? Son esas malditas bebidas, te dije que no las tomaras, pero nunca me hacen caso, claro con el permisivo de tu padre diciendo estupideces, continuo Temari con su regaño, tratando de encontrar alguna alocada explicación en el exceso de azúcar de las bebidas que compro su hijo.

Tía Hinata no sería así susurro Shikadai en un tono muy bajo, con la cabeza agachada y tan apenado como desorientado.

¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto Temari sin querer entender lo que su propio hijo dijo.

Que tía Hinata no es así con Boruto, replico un poco más fuerte Shikadai mientras escurrían algunas lágrimas por su rostro.

¿Ahhh? ¿Tía Hinata?... ¿saben qué? hagan lo que se les dé la gana, respondió Temari rabiosamente y a punto de llorar, soltando el estrujado bloqueador que llevaba en la mano para salir completamente desolada de aquellas duchas hacia la cabaña con comida y bebidas junto a la playa.

Temari tomo una enorme jarra del primer coctel con alcohol que le mostraron, un plato lleno de castañas y se dispuso a sentarse en la silla de playa libre que vio, junto a irónicamente Hinata que solo la noto al ser saludada por Temari.

Ahhh, Hinata…. ¿Hinata? Hola mundo llamando a peliblanca dijo Temari con algo de fastidio.

AHHHHH, Temari, me asustaste, respondió Hinata que estaba demasiado concentrada en la pantaloneta y abdomen de su sexy rubio mientras correteaba con su hija y esposo.

¿te asuste? Acaso estabas dormida, ¿la gran madre estaba dormida? dijo Temari sentándose rápidamente y tomándose una copa de un solo trago.

Jaja, ¿perdón? Dijo Hinata sin entender muy bien lo que decía Temari.

Olvídalo, no lo entenderías, contesto Temari sirviendo otra copa y tomándosela nuevamente de un solo trago.

¿Peleaste con Shikamaru de casualidad? pregunto Hinata intuyendo la actitud de Temari por los gritos que alcanzó a escuchar en el hotel.

Es un imbécil, contesto desganadamente Temari recostando su espalda sobre la silla, y recogiendo una de sus largas y tersas piernas, mientras abre una de las castañas para comérsela con otro trago de coctel.

Jajaja, bueno a veces todos los esposos lo son, ¿y Shikadai? Pregunto Hinata tratando de cambiarle el tema.

Los imbéciles solo crean más imbéciles, respondió nuevamente Temari tomándose otra copa.

Ahhh jajaja, bueno, seguro que se disculpan en un rato, todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando replico Hinata algo ansiosa de salir de allí.

Hola ma, dijo Boruto acercándose por la espalda a Hinata y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

Ahhh hola dulzura, ¿te cansaste de corretear? Pregunto Hinata acariciando tiernamente la suave mejilla del rubio.

Ahhh, no sé cómo Naruto y mi hermana pueden moverse tanto por la arena sin cansarse, dijo Boruto sentándose sobre las piernas de Hinata.

Jajaja, no te preocupes tu eres bueno en otro tipo de ejercicios, dijo Hinata en un suave y descarado tono, y poniendo lentamente su mano sobre el delicioso y blanco muslo derecho del rubio

Jajajaja, contrólate ma, Ahh hola tía Temari, sí que te gustan las castañas dijo el rubio con una dulce y fresca sonrisa al ver el platito relleno de aquellos frutos.

Si, son de lo mejor cuando el día es una mierda, contesto Temari llevándose otra a la boca con la mirada perdida en la playa, sin mirar al chico.

¡Temari! Protesto Hinata alzando la vos.

¿Qué? Aumm, ni que nunca hubiera escuchado a alguien grosero replico Temari mientras masticaba la semilla.

Si, tranquila ma, tampoco fue tan grosera, además de que hay alguien más traviesa por aquí ¿verdad? respondió el chico mirando de reojo a su madre sintiendo como la manita traviesa de su madre subía lentamente por su muslo.

Jeje no se dé qué hablas dulzura, respondió Hinata poniendo su otra mano bajo sobre el abdomen bajo del chico, aun con la mano en su muslo, y un poco dentro de su pantaloneta, sin atreverse a ir más allá frente a Temari.

Temari solo deslizo lentamente otra pequeña castaña en su boca mientras veía como la melosa peliblanca tocaba suave y dulcemente la pierna y el abdomen bajo del lindo adolescente.

Y ma, ¿te pusiste bloqueador? Pregunto el rubio, recostándose sobre los pechos de Hinata.

Ahh, creo que lo olvide, jajaja, además ustedes salieron corriendo y no había nadie que me pusiera, respondió Hinata en un tono algo lastimero, pero picaron.

Ahhh, ma tu eres la que más lo necesita, debiste decirle a la tía Temari, dijo Boruto casi en tono de regaño con un suspiro.

Jejeje, perdona, entonces más bien porque no me untas un poquito ahora dulzura, propuso Hinata tierna y picaronamente en un suave susurro al oído del chico, mientras pasaba su mano lentamente sobre el marcado abdomen de su hijo, de arriba abajo, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de ir un trisito más abajo, tan cerca de esa delicioso monstruo.

Jeje está bien ma, entonces deja de toquetearme y recuéstate para que te manosee, digo para untarte bloqueador, respondió el chico picaronamente.

UMMMM, ahhh dale corazón, dijo Hinata con un par de leves y seductores gemidos antes de recostarse sobre la silla de playa.

Aunque Temari veía el espectáculo de una forma casi morbosa seguramente por los tragos que se había bebido, al ver la feliz reacción de Boruto ante el descuido de su madre, algo en ella fastidio todo su estado de ánimo.

Jajaja, y se supone que estoy siendo comparada con esto comento la voluptuosa rubia, entre risitas sarcásticas.

¿Qué dijiste Temari? Contesto Hinata con el pasivo, pero punzante tono que usaba casi siempre que se enojaba con su familia, ya que, aunque no entendió bien el comentario de Temari, sintió perfectamente el desprecio en este.

Jajaja olvídalo Hinata si ni siquiera puedes cuidarte sola, no espero que lo entiendas, replico Temari llevándose otra copa a la boca, y algo más animada.

Valla, valla me pregunto dónde estará Shikadai, supongo que alguna monja amargada le habrá arruinado sus vacaciones, jaja, pero bueno creo que soy demasiado tonta para entenderlo, respondió Hinata con esa forzada sonrisa, mientras Boruto tomaba el bloqueador.

¿Ahh? No pensé que alguien con un bikini tan ñoño pudiera ser tan venenosa contesto Temari con una mueca de rabia a la peliblanca.

Jaja ¿qué dijiste?, Temari no pude oírte, tal vez estés ya diciendo incoherencias por los "pocos" tragos que te tomaste, respondió Hinata ya algo más enojada.

Ya, ya, ma te voy a echar bloqueador más bien, ¿sí? Interrumpió Boruto antes de que Temari pudiera decir algo más que un chasquido de molestia con la boca.

Vale Boru, hazlo rápido, apuesto que de tan solo ver que le tocan la piel a otra persona le da un paro, respondió Hinata burlándose sin reparo de Temari.

Ahhh mama, cállate de una vez, ordeno el rubio con una fuerte nalgada sobre la peliblanca luego de sentarse sobre su cadera.

AHHHH, Boru no seas así, ahhh, que rico, ahhhh, replico Hinata mientras el rubio esparcía el bloqueador por sus tiernas y suaves piernas.

Al menos tienes un buen chico, replico Temari algo burlona, y relajándose nuevamente sobre la silla, mientras se tomaba otra copa.

Maldita borra- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, el reproche de Hinata fue interrumpido por otra fuerte nalgada del rubio.

Jaja, ma callada te ves más linda ¿verdad tía Temari? Respondió el rubio mirando a Temari con una burlona y sádica mueca.

Jeje, si definitivamente se ve más linda calladita, aunque se ve más linda cuando la golpeas ¿no crees Boruto? comento Temari llevándose suavemente una castaña entre los labios, antes de meterla en su boquita, mirando fijamente al rubio y su madre.

Creo que tienes razón tía, dijo el chico para luego reventar el culo de Hinata con un par de nalgadas que aun con el traje de baño, marcaron las suaves y firmes manitas de su hijo sobre su precioso culo.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Boru… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, gimió Hinata mientras su hijo se divertía con una complicidad casi depravada de Temari, lo que no evitaba que estuviera casi a punto de correrse, luego de tanta excitación en ese día.

Boruto siguió restregando el bloqueador hasta llegar a ese perfecto culito, con algunas nalgadas de vez en cuando, el rubio sin reparo metió las manos bajo el traje de baño, agarrando firmemente el par de nalgas mientras esparcía el líquido.

Eso es chico, domínala, hazla tu perra obediente mientras manoseas su trasero, pensó Temari ya bastante borracha, pero sin dejar de mirar la pervertida escena.

Ahora las tetas ma, bájate el traje, ordeno el chico con una nalgada y dándose la vuelta hacia el torso de su madre.

Ahhh, pero Boru, Temari esta…. Hinata no dijo más al ver la depravada y oscura expresión de Temari, recostada sobre aquella silla, mirando directamente como Boruto la seducía, sorbiendo poco a poco la copa en su mano, lo que avergonzó algo a la pobre peliblanca, que solo obedeció al rubio.

Hinata sintió las rudas y suaves manos del chico tomar sus tetas bruscamente, mientras restregaba el enorme pene dentro de su pantaloneta, sobre su rojizo y sensible culito.

Ahhhhh, Boru, jeje, que malo eres, uhhhggghh balbuceo Hinata entre gemidos.

Así te gusta ¿no? mi putita, susurro el rubio al oído de su madre, mientras poco a poco tomaba sus pezones, entre sus dedos.

Temari extasiada entre el alcohol, el olor tan fuerte, y los gemidos de la peliblanca, inconscientemente llevo poco a poco su mano hacia el delgado short de su biquini, mientras se tocaba por encima su húmedo interior violeta.

Y tía, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer con estos? Pregunto Boruto en una sucia mirada hacia Temari, pasando suavemente sus deditos sobre los pezones de su madre.

Ahhhh, reviéntalos Boruto, retuerce esos descarados pezones rosas, respondió la acalorada y borracha Temari, mientras se toqueteaba sin descanso su entrepierna.

Jeje, me pregunto cual se correrá primero dijo el chico antes de retorcer de un movimiento y sin piedad, los dulces y excitados pezones de Hinata, mientras esta gemía sin parar.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH UUUUUGHHHHHHHGGGGGG, OOOOOOOOOOOOOEUUUUUUUHGGG AHHHHHHHHHHH Boru, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS AUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, que buen chico balbuceo Temari antes de correrse al ver como el rubio hacia gemir a su propia madre, montándola como yegua en celo aun sin siquiera desnudarse.

Ma… ¿lo quieres? Si quieres que te ensarte tan profundo dentro de tu húmeda vagina de perra, deberías decirlo ahora, dijo el chico aun molestando los senos de Hinata.

Boru no me hagas decir esas cosas ahhhh, respondió Hinata dándose la vuelta de un movimiento, y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio,

Jeje está bien ma, entonces- Boruto fue interrumpido por el grito de Naruto a la distancia.

Chicos, vamos a almorzar ¿Shikadai y Temari están con ustedes? Grito Naruto desde la distancia caminando hacia el enorme parasol en donde vio que se hizo su esposa.

Jeje, lo siento ma, será después, dijo Boruto soltando a su madre y caminado hacia su padre y hermana.

No puede ser, tenías que llegar justo ahora idiota, pensó Hinata mientras se levantaba el traje rápidamente

Temari solo se quedó viendo el espectáculo ya bastante mareada.

Entonces, ¿no han visto a Shikadai? Pregunto Naruto algo preocupado, luego de llegar con Hinata.

Él está bien, si, no vayas a hacer un drama, solo se peleó con la borracha de aquí al lado dijo Hinata molesta, tomando sus cosas y caminando rápido hacia el hotel.

Jaja, entiendo, bueno todos tenemos problemas supongo respondió Naruto algo incomodo al ver a Temari medio mareada y a su esposa enojada, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Si, si tú lo sabes todo ¿no? Dijo Hinata alejándose de la playa.

Espera amor, ¿Qué te pasa? Ven vamos a hablar, ¿todo está bien? Ahh, Boru ayuda a Temari a llegar a su habitación no creo que quiera comer, dijo Naruto antes de perseguir a Hinata.

Yo estoy bien, y además tengo ham… hambre, replico Temari casi balbuceando y bastante mareada.

Shikadai que dio un largo paseo por la playa, vio al su grupo, y se acercó buscando a su madre.

Boruto jugueteando con Himawari, se volvió hacia las sillas de playa y al ver a Shikadai le grito que le ayudara con Temari.

¿Qué le paso a mama? Pregunto Shikadai al ver a su madre casi drogada, ya que jamás la había visto de esa forma.

Solo tomo de más, ayúdame a llevarla a la habitación, Hima ve a almorzar yo iré apenas deje a tía en el cuarto dijo Boruto tomándola debajo del brazo.

Jeje, auhh, acaso quieres hacerme lo mismo que a tu mami, se burló Temari entre eructos.

Shikadai miro extrañado a Boruto mientras tomaba a su madre del otro lado.

Jajaja, no sé de lo que hablas tía Temari, creo que bebiste tanto que alucinaste, jajajaja, vocifero el rubio caminando hacia el hotel con Temari y Shikadai.

Luego de que dejaron la dormilona sobre la cama:

Y porque te peleaste con tu mama, pregunto Boruto, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

Por tu estúpida culpa, replico Shikadai enojado, mientras se concentraba en su consola.

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

No te hagas el idiota, te vi tocándole la cola a tía Hinata, y se me ocurrió tocársela a mama, y por eso ella, ahhhh, no quiero hablar de eso.

Ahh, jajajajajaja eso no es mi culpa, quien te manda a copiarme, tú no eres tan lindo como yo para que no te digan nada por eso, respondió el rubio burlándose de Shikadai.

Claro que no idiota, es solo que mama no es tan rara como tía Hinata, eso es todo, replico Shikadai, golpeteando los botones de su juego.

Claro, claro, apuesto a que si yo tocara el enorme y sexy culo de tía Temari ella se reiría, e incluso me daría un besito, dijo Boruto adelantándose hacia el restaurante.

Claro que no maldito raro, mama jamás haría eso, grito Shikadai tirando al piso de la rabia su consola.

Jeje, la consola no tiene la culpa de que seas tan feo, dijo Boruto burlándose y corriendo hacia el restaurante.

¡MALDITO FASTIDIO! Vocifero el pobre Shikadai recogiendo del piso la consola que no volvió a encender.

Por otro lado, Hinata había logrado calmar su ira de nuevo, aunque le llevo un rato de rogadera de Naruto, la peliblanca logro calmarse al final.

Hinata perdóname yo no quería hacerte enojar, no sé qué hice, pero ahhh, perdóname enserio, quiero que la pasen bien en estas vacaciones, te prometo que te compensare lo de anoche.

Ahhh, debo dejar de tratar mal a Naruto, él no tiene la culpa, dios ¿acaso no puedo controlarme? Él se sacrificó mucho para traernos aquí, y yo solo le he tratado mal, tengo que controlar mis malditos impulsos, no importa lo rico que hubiera podido sentir, con ese enorme pene destrozando mi vagina, mientras mi angelito me toma del pelo como tu esclava, no dios, ya deja de pensar en eso, solo concéntrate en Naruto, si eso, solo hagamos eso, pensó Hinata luego de ver como su pobre esposo trataba de disculparse sin saber de qué.

Está bien Naruto, no es tu culpa, solo estoy… en mis días si, es solo estrés, no te preocupes, el hotel esta divino, y la playa estaba… (por un momento Hinata recordó como Boruto la manoseo en aquella sillita de playa) estaba…. riquísima, si estaba deliciosa, contesto Hinata, perdiéndose en el placentero recuerdo por un instante.

Me alegro que te haya gustado respondió Naruto con una luz en su semblante y un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

Jeje, si me encanto, respondió la peliblanca con una mirada tan tierna como traviesa.

Luego de comer, Shikamaru Hinata y Naruto dieron un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del hotel, mientras los chicos se quedaron en un cuarto de juegos que tenía el mismo.

Ya en la noche y luego de una ligera cena, a la que Temari tampoco fue, Hinata entro al cuarto de los chicos, con las maletas de Himawari y Boruto.

Bueno aquí están mis linduras perezosas, dijo Hinata entrando con dos grandes maletas al cuarto donde se quedarían sus hijos y Shikadai.

Jajaja gracias ma, respondieron Himawari y Boruto al unisonó con un beso en el cachete de Hinata y tomando sus maletas.

Ahh Shikadai creo que Temari ya se recuperó del…. suceso de la tarde, ella en un rato traerá las maletas, dijo Hinata antes de salir del cuarto.

Ok, gracias tía Hinata contesto Shikadai arreglando un par de almohadas de su cama.

Al salir del cuarto Hinata se encontró de frente con Temari, ya más sobria, pero bastante aturdida por la resaca.

Ho… hola Temari, ¿ya te recuperaste? balbuceo Hinata nerviosamente, esperando que no recordara nada de lo que paso en la tarde.

Eh…. Si ya estoy… mejor contesto Temari sonrojada, y evitando mirarla directamente a la cara.

Jeje, y… bue…. ¿Bueno recuerdas algo de lo que paso en la tarde? Pregunto Hinata aún más nerviosa y medio tartamudeando al ver la reacción de Temari.

¿Cómo qué? Pregunto Temari volcando una leve y fría mirada sobre la nerviosa peliblanca.

Jejeje, bue…. No se…. Tal…. Tal vez, alucinaste y no… no quiero que confundas cosa jajaja…. Argumento Hinata ante la suspicaz mirada de Temari.

Mmmm, no, estoy muy segura de lo que vi contesto secamente Temari, y caminando alrededor de Hinata.

Jejeje, y…. ¿que viste? Pregunto nuevamente Hinata, con el corazón en la mano.

Vi un atardecer hermoso, una madre bastante descuidada, algunos insectos en la playa, dijo Temari divagando levemente.

Ahhh, que interesante contesto la pobre Hinata con un suspiro de alivio, siendo levemente interrumpida por agresivo y burlón susurro de su conocida.

Y vi también una perra siendo nalgueada y sometida por su propio hijo, continuo Temari en un pequeño y agresivo susurro en la oreja de Hinata.

Hinata se quedó tan fría y estática como un bloque de hielo, al ver que en efecto Temari recordaba con claridad lo que paso en la tarde.

Jajaja, bueno eso tal vez solo fue una alucinación ¿verdad mami del siglo? Jajaja, comento Temari entre carcajadas, mientras entraba a la habitación con la maleta de Shikadai.

En cuanto Shikadai vio a su madre entrar al cuarto, corrió hacia ella, y con una reverencia se disculpó por lo que paso en la tarde.

lo siento mama, yo no quería compararte con tía Hinata, es solo que…. Shikamaru no pudo contestar el resto.

Ahh, está bien hijo, hablaremos más tarde si, ahora no me siento muy boaaaaagggggg, Temari vomito todas aquellas castañas y cocteles sobre el pobre Shikadai.

Ahhh, mama me vomitaste, protesto Shikadai tratándose de limpiar el vómito de su rostro.

Ahh, dios lo siento ¿sí? Perdóname hijo, es que tome demasiado, ve a darte una ducha mientras yo te alisto la ropa, ahhhh mejor vamos los dos, creo que yo también me duchare y cambiare, dijo Temari tomando el brazo de Shikadai y caminando hacia el baño.

Jejeje, ¿acaso quieres hacer lo mismo que viste en la tarde tía Temari? Pregunto el rubio con algo de sevicia luego de medio escuchar la conversación que tuvo Temari con Hinata.

¿Ahh? Pruuu, yo no soy patética como tu madre para que un mocoso de mierda me humille, respondió Temari altivamente, y entrando al baño con Shikadai.

Jajaja eso creo, pero si lo suficiente para tocarte mirándonos ¿verdad? Respondió Naruto sin inmutarse ni un ápice en su tono burlón y relajado, con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

Cállate mocoso engreído, replico Temari cerrando de un portazo la puerta de aquel baño.

Tranquila ma, yo me encargo de tía Temari, no debes preocuparte de nada, le dijo Boruto a Hinata quien aún estaba atónita frente a la puerta, luego de ver lo atrevido y sexy que podía ser su hijo.

Jeje, creo… que tienes razón, entonces que duerman mis dulzuras dijo Hinata con otro beso de buenas noches al rubio y caminado hacia su cuarto.

Por otro lado, Shikadai esta algo intrigado por lo que dijo Boruto, y mientras se desvestían para entrar a la bañera.

¿Mama?… dijo Shikadai suavemente.

Dime, replico Temari quitándose el suéter que llevaba encima del traje de baño.

Bueno… ¿de qué estaba hablando Boruto? Pregunto Shikadai en un tímido y temeroso tono.

Ahhh, de nada, desvístete rápido, ya está bastante tarde, y aun me siento mareada por los tragos que tome en la tarde, contesto Temari sin darle importancia al tema.

Pero mama... él estaba contigo en la tarde ¿verdad? ¿acaso te hizo algo?, debemos decirle a papa, el está todo descarado desde la tarde, incluso dijo que podía tocarte el culo sin que te molestaras y- Shikadai fue interrumpido por Temari.

Ya te dije que no pasó ¡NADA SHIKADAI!, además no digas grosería, cola, así es como debes referirte a esa parte de acuerdo, regaño Temari con un pequeño pero firme golpecito en la cabeza a su hijo.

Perdón mama contesto el chico cabizbajo, sacándose el calzoncillo y entrando a la bañera.

Ahhh, solo vamos a bañarnos y a olvidar este día ¿sí? Dijo Temari con un pequeño suspiro y entrando desnuda a la bañera con su hijo.

Shikadai se había bañado innumerables veces en familia con su padre y madre, pero esta era la primera que se sentía tan avergonzado que ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a la cara a su mama.

Por otro lado, Temari no para de observarlo, con una curiosidad casi obsesiva.

Ese maldito altanero engreído, me las va a pagar el maldito mocoso, aunque debo admitirlo fue muuuy bueno manejando a su "mamita", mmmm ¿sería mi imaginación lo que vi en su entrepierna? jajaja, no puede ser, ni Shikamaru la tiene de ese tamaño, y Shikadai, jajaja parece que aún menos, ahhh, creo que me estoy poniendo paranoica por culpa de los tragos, pensaba Temari entre sus divagaciones, mientras analizaba la entrepierna de su hijo.

Y aunque Shikadai no podía ver a su madre de frente, sintió perfectamente la mirada incisiva de Temari sobre su entrepierna.

Mama…. ¿podrías dejar de… mirar…. mirarme… así? Dijo Shikadai temblorosamente.

Ahhh, si perdona, solo examinaba algo respondió Temari rápidamente continuando con el baño.

Luego de un rato ambos salieron del baño, Boruto y Himawari ya dormían, así que Temari le dijo a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo, luego ella salió a su habitación cayendo en la cama rendida del cansancio.

Hinata encontró al pobre Naruto fundido del sueño, supuso que al pobre le gano el cansancio acumulado de tanto tiempo, además el incidente con Temari le había quitado algo las ganas, por lo que con un pequeño suspiro se recostó junto a su esposo y dejo ir sus problemas entre las almohadas.


	13. Capitulo 13 El placer de la verdad

En el comedor-restaurante del hotel se fueron reuniendo alrededor de las nueve de la mañana el par de familias, Naruto y Shikamaru casi por costumbre fueron los primeros en levantarse y llegar, eso sí hasta las nueve de la mañana, luego lego Temari completamente recuperada de su resaca, con una falda amarilla larga y una blusa ancha, algo corta, azulada que dejaba entre ver levemente su ombligo.

Hola Naruto, Shikamaru cariño, ¿Por qué no me levantaste? ahhh, comento Temari sentándose a un lado de su esposo, y pidiendo un poco de arroz, con algo de carne.

Ohhh perdona, quería dejarte descansar por lo de… ayer. Respondió Shikamaru algo nervioso.

¿AHH? ¿Qué de ayer? Pregunto Temari cambiando bruscamente su tono, y expresión facial, hacia Shikamaru.

Jaja, nada, nada, solo pensé que estarías cansada, jajaja, replico Shikamaru entendiendo el mensaje de su violenta esposa.

Ohhh, entiendo, gracias cariño, y bueno donde están los demás, continúo tomando algo de jugo de la jarra en el centro de la mesa.

Bueno Hinata estaba dormida y los chicos aun no creo que estén despiertos, contesto Naruto llevándose una tostada a la boca.

Ahhhh, es que tenía bastante cansancio acumulado ayer, ¿verdad amor? Replico Hinata quien llegaba bostezando desde el pasillo.

Jajaja, si perdón por eso amor, respondió Naruto con una incómoda y forzada sonrisa.

Jaja, está bien, además ayer también estaba cansada, apenas me recosté dormí como bebe.

Con todo lo de ayer, me sorprende que puedas pararte comento Temari mientras cuchareaba su desayuno.

Hinata se puso roja por un instante, pero más enojada que apenada….

Si, tome un par de margaritas ayer, me pregunto cómo lograran las borrachas reponerse tan rápido, contesto Hinata sentándose frente a la margada rubia.

Jeje no lo sé, tal vez no siendo una- Temari fue interrumpida por el fuerte saludo de Boruto, seguido por Shikadai y Himawari.

HOLA A TODOS, como van, alego el rubio, sin gritar, pero acallando la peleíta entre milfs.

Hola hijo, bien, bien dijo Naruto.

Hola Boruto, respondió Shikamaru.

El rubio que apenas llevaba una pantaloneta, se sentó junto a Temari, casi frente a Hinata.

Y tía ¿te recuperaste de la resaca de ayer?, pregunto el rubio mientras Shikadai y Himawari se sentaban a un lado de él.

Temari se giró en un momento hacia el rubio con una enojada mueca arrogante, a lo que intervino Shikadai, mientras el rubio le respondió con esa fresca, despreocupada y descarada sonrisa de ángel que tanto le encantaba poner.

Mama solo se mareo ayer, deja de decir tonterías, dijo Shikadai intentando contentar a su madre.

Ohh, ¿de veras? Jajaja tal vez estaba equivocado es que como ayer te bebiste tantas- Bueno Boruto ¿y qué tal te ha parecido la playa?, es difícil conseguir unas vacaciones así cerca de Konoha, dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo al rubio, e intentando apaciguar la visible rabieta de su esposa.

Están divertidas, nunca había visto el mar, además ayer vi unos aparatos que solo se pueden usar con chakra, que quiero probar hoy, dijo el rubio algo intrigado.

AHH, si yo también las vi ayer, parecen pequeñas balsas para dos, pero el encargado dijo que podían moverse tan rápido como un tren, pero en el mar, comento Shikadai emocionado, y casi parándose de la mesa.

Yo quiero montar, mama ¿podemos?, ¿podemos? Replico Himawari de un brinco sobre su silla, con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión tan alegre, que incluso Temari, olvido su enojo momentáneamente, mientras todos se burlaron sin malicia en una pequeña carcajada.

Jajaja Bueno, cuando termines de desayunar, miramos corazón, respondió Hinata con una tierna risita.

Mientras desayunaban, y comentaban cosas de aquí para allá, Naruto vio que su esposa se quedaba viendo fijamente a Boruto, en veces apartaba la mirada, pero luego y mientras nadie veía lo miraba de reojo fijamente, así que pensando que su esposa no quería quedar como regañona frente a Boruto de nuevo:

Y bueno, Boruto no es por molestarte, pero deberías ponerte alguna camiseta o esqueleto aun si estamos en tierra caliente, recuerda lo que tu mama di- Naruto hizo una expresión de dolor sin terminar lo que decía, luego del canillazo que le pego Hinata bajo la mesa.

Jajaja, no te preocupes Boru en tierra caliente no pasa nada, puedes andar así todo el tiempo que quieras dulzura, replico Hinata con una tierna, y algo extraña sonrisa, que dejo perplejo al pobre Naruto.

Ok ma, entonces me quedare así el resto de las vacaciones, replico el chico recostándose sobre el espaldar de la silla y relajando sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Hinata se mordió parcialmente el labio, entrecerró algo los ojos, y su cara se coloreo un poquito, mientras disfrutaba de la sexy vista.

Jajaja perra susurro Temari, mientras terminaba su desayuno, y miraba de reojo al rubio.

Boruto se paró casi al instante de oír eso, y con el tacón de su chancla, piso tan duro los pequeños dedos del pie derecho de Temari, como pudo, por un poco más un minuto, casi sin ocultarle que lo hacía aposta.

Temari contrario a alterarse, volteo a verlo, con una altiva y retadora sonrisa, crujiendo levemente los dientes, mientras el la pisaba aún más fuerte.

Ohh, perdona tía Temari, no me di cuenta, jejeje, bueno me adelanto a ver las máquinas de agua, dijo el rubio, sin inmutarse, ante la expresión de Temari.

Principito altanero y engreído, te voy a hacer arrepentirte de esto, lenta y dolorosamente, pensó Temari, más herida por el orgullo de ser burlada por el rubio, que por el dolor en sus dedos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, todos se fueron hacia aquellas maquinas en la playa, menos Naruto, que dijo que tenía que hacer un par de trámites en el hotel, que los alcanzaría luego.

Las maquinas eran una especia de deslizadores flotantes, que se manejaban con un manubrio en su delantera, solo tenían un espacio para dos personas sentadas por deslizador, al parecer algún viajero dejo esos diseños en el hotel, que no era tan grande en ese momento, y el dueño quiso crearlas, sin saber que solo funcionaban con chakra.

Bueno, yo iré con mi lindo pervertido, dijo Hinata tomando a Boruto por la espalda, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Está bien ma, pero tu conduce, no sabría cómo manejarlo, contesto el chico levantando la cabeza hacia su madre.

Dale dulzura, respondió la peliblanca zampándole un beso en la frente.

Ahhh, yo quería ir con hermanito, tía Temari ¿me puedes llevar? Papa no esta y me da miedo ir sola, dijo Himawari algo desalentada.

Jajaja, está bien Himawari, no te preocupes, ahhh, supongo que yo te llevare, aunque la verdad no me hace mucha ilusión montarme en ese raro aparato, reprocho Temari sin poder negarse a las tiernas peticiones de Himawari.

Jeje, tu madre puede ser linda cuando quiere, bueno, y supongo que eso nos deja a los dos Shikadai, comento Shikamaru mientras pagaba los tres boletos.

Ok papa, entonces yo quiero esta, respondió Shikadai, tomando uno de los deslizadores, de color verde.

Al par de minutos de viaje Hinata sintió el delicioso gigante de su rubio, presionar contra su cola y espalada.

Hay Boru, acabamos de empezar, ¿y ya estas así? Jejeje, que niño tan travieso, dijo Hinata mientras maniobraba el aparato.

Ahhh, ma es que tu trasero se ve tan rico, aun en ese traje de baño respondió el chico.

¿Ehh? Ummm, también, mmmm, tu ummmmm, contesto la peliblanca con un pequeño puchero acallado, por los suaves, y ligeros gemidos que salían de lo más profundo de su ser.

Bueno, es que no puedo dejar de imaginarme lo hermosa que te verías en un pequeño, corto, y atrevido biquini, de solo imaginarlo mi pene se agranda, hasta casi dolerme mama.

AHHHHH, UMMMMMM, Boru, vas a UMMMMMM, estrellarnos replico Hinata mientras sentía el pene del rubio crecer poco a poco por su espalda.

Boruto tomo su erecto pene con su mano izquierda, y lo bajo de un tirón hasta ponerlo bajo el perfecto y redondo culo de su madre.

AHHHHHHH, Boru jejeje, ummmmmm, contesto Hinata sintiendo la manito de su hijo, bajar lentamente por su abdomen, metiéndose entre su traje de baño, y llegando hasta su húmeda, y caliente vagina.

El rubio comenzó a mover su cintura lentamente, al mismo tiempo que hundía sus deditos entre la mojada y tierna chochita de Hinata, entre que esta se retorcía, ligeramente tratando de seguir maniobrando el aparato.

Ves ma, si trajeras otro biquini ahora mi verga estaría más que restregándose bajo su culo, comento el rubio, tocando un par de zonas sensibles que conocía bien de Hinata.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, pero. UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Boru UUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Además, creo que un pequeño piercing aquí, en este preciso lugar, sería tan excitante, incluso podrías colgarte el anillo de bodas del imbécil, jajajaja, continuo el rubio, tocando otro pequeño y sensible lugar de la vagina de su madre, haciéndola correr levemente.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, dios, Boru AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH porque eres tan AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH, Hinata apenas pudo balbucear un par de palabras entre los gemidos de la corrida, desbaratándola por dentro, casi haciendo que volcara el deslizador apenas logrando pararlo mientras se corría, con los deditos del rubio.

Jajaja, ma nos vas a matar, no seas tan descarada solo porque te estas corriendo dijo el rubio jalándola fuertemente del cabello y volcando su cara perdida en el placer hacia el

So… sho… sho shiento, jeje ahhhhhhh, respondió Hinata como pudo.

De verdad que te corriste fuerte ¿eh? ¿Acaso el idiota no te aprovecho ayer? Replico el rubio manteniéndola en esa posición.

Hinata solo se quedó callada desviando la mirada.

Ahhhh, aun le tienes demasiado apego, jaja, cambiare eso, dijo el rubio, soltando la cabeza de Hinata, y metiendo su pene nuevamente en su pantaloneta.

Ahh, Boru aun no- no te preocupes ma, además ya se hizo tarde, mira Shikamaru y Temari ya están volviendo, debemos volver, dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a su madre, que aun deseaba algo más.

¿estas enojado? Pregunto Hinata cabizbaja.

Nop, ¿Por qué lo preguntas ma? Contesto el rubio agarrándose nuevamente de la cintura de Hinata.

Bueno, es que como terminamos tan rápido, y…. bueno, te molestas cada vez que sale Naruto en esto, algún día deberías perdonarlo amor.

Jajaja, ahhh, tranquila ma, ya no me molesta que lo menciones, es al fin y al cabo tu esposo, aunque me pregunto si realmente soy yo quien le tiene fastidio, dijo el rubio esbozando una leve y maliciosa sonrisa.

No sé de qué hablas, más importante, no deberías ser tan grosero hermosura, luego se te va a quedar esa forma de hablar, sé que no es enserio y solo es por…. Lo que hacemos, pero aun así podríamos sin que fueras tan... malo, replico Hinata evitando la premisa del rubio.

El chico se acercó al oído de Hinata y se susurró mientras rosaba sus pechos levemente sobre su traje de baño.

Nop, yo no estoy bromeando ma, realmente me encantaría verte con un biquini pequeñito, mientras luces un piercing en el ombligo, y llevas tu anillo de bodas colgado a tu chochita mojada, esperando que mi verga te parta en dos, mientras sonríes falsamente al idiota de papa.

¡Boru….….….! ummmmmm no seas así, respondió la peliblanca sin poner apenas resistencia, en ese hipócrita y dulce tono que tenía cada vez que Boruto la manoseaba.

Jaja, bueno creo que vamos a llegar ya, mejor te controlas mami, dijo el rubio volviendo a tomarla de la cadera, y recostándose sobre su espalda.

Temari perdió de vista a Hinata y Boruto, aun tratando de vigilarlos por el control del aparato que aún no entendía del todo, lo que no evito, que notara la insinuación que el rubio hizo ya llegando sobre los pechos de Hinata.

Hinata bajo aún más caliente de lo que subió así que se fue casi corriendo a tomarse un par de bebidas, evitando hablar con nadie en el camino, luego de eso, todos disfrutaron un rato de playa, y luego de almorzar, se encontraron de nuevo con Naruto.

¿se divirtieron? Pregunto Naruto caminando nuevamente hacia la playa.

Si fue entretenido, no sabía que existían esas cosas, podríamos aplicar ese tipo de diseños a otros aparatos, aunque es una lástima que solo funcione con chakra, respondió Shikamaru.

Seh, pero son muy entretenidos, aunque tía Temari casi nos vuelca varias veces, comento Himawari sonriendo de oreja a oreja, seguido de una pequeña carcajada de todo el grupo, y de que Temari se sonrojara un poco.

Jajaja ¿subiste con Temari? Pensé que no te despegarías de tu hermanito, dijo jocosamente Naruto.

Pruuu, mama se la pasa monopolizándolo cada vez que puede, dijo entre pucheros Himawari, volteando la mirada al lado contrario donde caminaban Boruto y Hinata.

Jajaja, pero como puedes culparme con esta lindura de hermanito que tienes amor, dijo Hinata esbozando una leve sonrisa, tomando a Boruto entre sus brazos y bajo sus pechos, estrujándolo con su cuerpo.

Jajaja, mama, ahh Hima jugare contigo en cuanto mama deje de agarrarme le respondió el rubio.

Jajaja, eso no va a pasar nunca lindura dijo Hinata apretujándolo más contra sus pechos.

Naruto, aunque le pareció algo melosas las reacciones de Hinata, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Bueno ya, ahora que estamos todos, juguemos algo interesante dijo Temari agarrando una pelota de voleibol que traía en una maleta.

Sería interesante, además nos ayudaría a bajar tanto almuerzo respondió Naruto.

Hinata y Temari escogieron como capitanes, Temari cogió a Himawari, Shikadai y Naruto, y Hinata escogió a Boruto y a Shikamaru.

Pruuu ni mi esposa me escoge protesto con pucheros Naruto.

Jajaja es que es mejor estar cambiados, esa es la gracia, contesto Hinata tomando el balón.

Ahhh si supongo que tienes razón, replico Naruto con una sonrisa, y alistándose en posición para comenzar.

Ahora si me las vas a pagar mocoso, pensó Temari, preparada para hacer su pequeña revancha por el pisotón de la mañana, ella llevaba un traje de baño, semi completo, de color azul oscuro, que dejaba entrever algo de piel, pero no demasiada.

Pasaron unos minutos de juego, casi todos solo estaban tirando la pelota aleatoriamente, hasta que, Temari vio la oportunidad para golpear en el rostro al rubio, así que puso un trisito de chakra en el balón y lo tiro hacia el chico, que en vez de tratar de esquivarlo y que le diera en el rostro, agacho la cabeza, dándole justo en el borde de la frente, echándolo varios metros para atrás, y haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

¡TEMARI! Grito Shikamaru al notar el chakra en la pelota, mientras el chico se quedó tirado en la arena por un par de segundos.

Yo… yo no…. Temari se quedó impactada al ver que el rubio no se paraba.

Hinata corrió para socorrerlo, casi en llanto Himawari corrió también, Naruto miraba preocupado desde lejos, y finalmente a los 20 segundos el rubio se incorporó.

Temari sintió cada milésima de segundo esos veinte segundos, y mientras el halado frio de preocupación abandonaba su espalda.

¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿QUIERES MATAR A MI HIJO? Grito Hinata enfurecida, luego de comprobar que Boruto estaba bien.

No yo….. no sé porque… la pobre Temari apenas podía pensar con lo que acababa de pasar, mientras un silencio incomodo tomaba la atmosfera.

Jajaja, ya no se molesten con tía Temari, eso es normal, además solo fue un rasguño, dijo Boruto parándose de un salto.

Pero Boru estas sangrando, replico Hinata preocupada.

Ahhh tranquila ma, la sangre es escandalosa, solo fue un rasguño, mira ni marca dejo, sigamos jugando más bien, contesto el rubio tomando el balón.

Temari salió de su pánico, al ver la reacción amable del rubio, incluso se ruborizo un poco por lo que acababa de hacerle.

Perdóname Boruto, me descontrole no volverá a pasar, respondió Temari haciendo un gesto de reverencia hacia el rubio.

Jajaja ya té dije que no fue nada tía, ¿ya podemos seguir? Contesto el rubio sin hacer mucho caso a la disculpa, lo que, aunque molesto por un lado a Temari, por otro la alegro bastante, haciendo que diera una pequeña carcajada, antes de continuar el juego.

Hinata el resto del juego intento golpear de diferentes formas a Temari, que a duras penas logro esquivar los balonazos, y en el último pase, cuando Temari estaba concertada en esquivar a Hinata, Boruto con algo de chakra acertó un fuerte golpe en toda la mejilla izquierda de la pobre Temari, dejando a todos en silencio, mientras el balón rodaba por la arena.

Jaja bueno tenía que devolvértela, ¿no? Dijo el rubio seguido de una gran carcajada de todos los demás menos Temari, que estaba más altiva y molesta que nunca, cascabeleando levemente sus dientes, en una retorcida sonrisa.

Bueno cariño, es lo justo ¿no? Dijo Shikamaru palmeando a su esposa suavemente en la espalda.

Claro, cariñito, respondió Temari, helando la sangre de su pobre esposo.

Ya en la habitación, y con el traje de cuero que tanto le gustaba Temari, apenas dejo que su esposo respirar entre los azotes, y taconazos a sus bolas y espalda, en esa corta minifalda, con medias de malla, en piernas y abdomen y ese top escotado negro, mientras se desquitaba a carcajadas de todo lo de estos dos días, aun cuando se sentó sobre Shikamaru para cabalgarlo, no dejo de golpearlo, pellizcarlo y abofetearlo por cada pedacito de piel que pudo, hasta que en la madrugada, luego de dejarlo algo desmayado, quedo satisfecha y durmió como una tenebrosa y hermosa diablita.

Por su parte Hinata vio el renovado espíritu de su esposo, en cuanto llegaron al cuarto, que al menos en esta ocasión, duro algo más de trece minutos.

Ahhhh, hace mucho que no hacíamos el amor en verdad, ahhh, dijo Naruto agitado, luego de quitarse el condón que llevaba a petición de Hinata.

Si, claro ahhh, ¿y mañana que haremos? Pregunto Hinata con desgana, arropándose nuevamente.

Bueno mañana tengo algo especial preparado, ya verás, contesto Naruto emocionado.

Jmm en serio, ohhh, bueno me voy a dormir contesto la peliblanca sin poner atención y volcándose hacia el lado contrario de Naruto.

Hinata no te estreses por lo de hoy, yo sé que antes duraba media hora, y hasta cuarenta minutos a veces, y mañana volverás a ver a tu semental, dijo alegremente su esposo poniéndose sobre el hombro de Hinata.

Mmjmm balbuceo la rubia sacando bruscamente a Naruto de su hombro.

Ahhh, amor mañana reserve ese restaurante en medio del bosque que vimos en la caminata, en el que se casan algunos Daimyō, me dijeron que me lo alquilarían por una noche solo para nosotros dos, además de la suite en el tercer piso, de verdad te va a encantar, le susurro Naruto al oído de Hinata.

Wow, ¿de verdad? Cuestiono Hinata endulzando su vos, y volteando hacia su esposo.

Si, deveras, además te compre un par de regalitos para la noche, solo espera a mañana, dijo Naruto con una alegre y tierna sonrisa.

Jeje, eres tan tierno corazón, respondió Hinata con un pequeño pico en los labios, y recostándose junto a él, el resto de la noche

Boruto se levantó temprano en la mañana, hacia algo de frio así que se puso una camisa tropical abierta y una pantaloneta, y al salir al corredor, que daba frente a una piscina vio a Naruto hablando con un par de empleados del hotel, así que se acercó relajadamente, como si solo pasara junto a ellos, y logro escuchar….

Bueno ¿todo está listo para esta noche? Tiene que ser perfecta, le decía Naruto a uno de los empleados.

Bueno la habitación esta ya lista, con todo lo que ordeno, pero aún tenemos mucho trabajo en el restaurante, aunque nos lo pidió desde que reservo aquí, la verdad es que tuvimos otro evento y hasta ayer terminamos de recoger todo lo de eso, aun trabajamos en organizarlo para usted, respondió el empleado, algo pasado de peso.

¡¿Qué?! No, todo tendría que estar listo, me adelantare para ayudarles dijo Naruto desapareciendo de un salto en dirección al bosque.

Jaja, perfecto, seguiré a uno de estos tontos para confirmar lo que planea el idiota de papa, menos mal ellos van hacia allá también, sería muy tonto seguirlo a él en persona, dijo Boruto esbozando una enorme sonrisa maliciosa, y saltando hacia uno de los árboles de frente a las habitaciones para esconderse y seguirlos.

Temari que despertó como un relojito completamente renovada y relajada, se había levantado aún más temprano a desayunar, ella sola, ya que su esposo aun no podía ni moverse por el sexo rudo del día anterior, y cuando volvía a las habitaciones, vio toda la escena perfectamente.

¿Ahora que planeara el mocoso? Ahhhh, supongo que será interesante seguirlo, además ¿Por qué Naruto se fue tan rápido? Bueno no importa debería descubrirlo siguiendo al chico, pensó Temari.

Hinata sintió un enorme y grueso tuvo sobre su rostro, sentía como los movían de arriba a abajo, golpeándola suavemente en ocasiones con la olorosa vara y abriendo lentamente los ojos, vio los azules y grandes ojos del atrevido y descarado rubio, sosteniendo una sádica sonrisa burlona, mientras cacheteaba su rostro con el enorme miembro erecto cubriendo toda su cara.

La mujer gimió suavemente y sin decir una sola palabra entendiendo perfectamente la orden de su pequeño cabron, abrió la boca y saco la lengua para recibir la masiva vara de carne hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Boruto comenzó a mover lentamente la cadera, y acelerando el ritmo logro engullir a su madre incluso algo más allá de la garganta, la tomo de los orificios nasales, y forzó rápidamente todo lo que pudo meter de enorme pene dentro de la pobre y asfixiada peliblanca.

Y aunque sin poder respirar por intervalos de un minuto que tomaba el rubio, Hinata no paro de ensalivar y tragarse su deliciosa y abundante verga, mientras su vagina no para de orinarse sobre la cama, en una sucia mescla de semen y orina.

De vez en cuando Boruto cacheteaba sus mejillas con las manos junto a pequeñas carcajadas, viendo cómo se esforzaba por complacerlo a toda costa, mientras y al mismo tiempo intentaba respirar.

Luego de media hora de aquella asfixiante y violenta mamada, Boruto tomo a su madre del cabello, y la arrastro violentamente contra su pelvis soltando bastante semen se estrelló en la garganta de Hinata, mientras choreaba tanto hacia su interior, como hacia su dulce y extendida boca, aun con el pene de su hijo en ella.

Boruto la jalo nuevamente del cabello, y saco su pene de un tirón, luego alzo su cabeza jalándola del cabello, y le susurro al oído:

Si quieres que parta en dos ese precioso y perfecto culo de cerda que no puede parar de orinarse solo con mamármela un rato, te espero en la suite que alquilo papa a las cuatro, ah, y ponte el regalito que te dejo el idiota sobre la mesa.

Luego de eso el rubio salió del cuarto.

Dios es fue tan…. excitante, susurro Temari para sí misma mientras, observaba el show desde la rama de un árbol.

No claro que no, fue enfermo, si enfermos, eso fue lo que fue, diablos como es que permites esto Hinata, jajaja ¿eres una completa puta o que te pasa?, pensó Temari mientras veía al rubio dirigirse hacia el comedor.

Hinata se levantó a los veinte minutos de que su hijo se fuera, casi deshecha por la excitación y sin poder complacerse a sí misma, tomo una larga ducha sin lograr nada más que pensar en las dulces y retorcidas palabras que dijo su traviesa lindura.

Ummmmmm, Boru, mas, más fuerte, ahhhh, parte en dos, reviéntame como un pedazo de carne, como tu pequeño juguete, ahhhhhh, CARAJO, no es lo mismo, no puedo esperar tanto balbuceo Hinata antes de terminar de ducharse.

Cuando salió vio el hermoso y negro vestido de tubo y sin agarre que le había dejado Naruto, era tan apretado que resaltaba demasiado sus pechos, y apenas le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y además le había dejado otra cosa que le dio pena siquiera ponerse, con una cartita en el fondo de la bolsa.

"amor, sé que ha sido duro aguantarme, y hare lo posible para cambiar eso de ahora en adelante, pero hoy quiero que nos enamoremos nuevamente, que me abras tu corazón, y tengamos una romántica y amorosa segunda luna de miel así, solo sea por esta noche, te amo con todo mi corazón Hinata, y hare lo que sea para arreglar nuestra familia y nuestro amor.

Te espero a las cinco en el restaurante del bosque donde bailan las luciérnagas, como cuando confesé mi amor por ti

Con toda mi alma, Naruto."

Hinata casi se derritió con aquella carta, enterneciéndose hasta los más profundo de su ser, sin embargo….

Naruto eres tan lindo, casi podría comerte a besos desde aquí, pero… pero necesito arreglar esto antes, pensó Hinata mordisqueándose suavemente el labio y rozándose levemente el pezón sobre la toalla.

Lo siento amor, llegare un poco tarde, pero te juro que luego de hablar con Boru llegare, ¿sí?, además estaría enojada y estresada si voy así ¿verdad? Si Boru me puede ayudar antes de ir con Naruto, no veo cual es el problema ¿verdad? Jejeje, si seguro tú me entenderías cariño, dijo Hinata estampando un beso en la carta, dejando una buena marca de labial.

Jejeje, si esto solo lo hago para tener una gran segunda luna de miel contigo, jeje, si es así tengo que hacerlo, no hay de otra, jaja, replico Hinata en su mente entre pequeñas risitas complacientes.

Además, si Boru ya me lo hizo tantas veces, no hay daño en que me vea con esto, ummmmmm seguro que se le para apenas me vea con esto, ummmmmm esto lo hago por ti Naruto, si solo lo hago por ti cariño, se repitió Hinata en la cabeza, sacando ligeramente la lengua para remojar su delgados y preciosos labios rojos, mientras se colocaba la atrevida y blanca lencería, bajo el vestido de tubo.

Hinata llego veinte minutos antes de las cuatro, tan ansiosa que abrió la puerta de la suite de golpe, viendo al rubio algo sorprendido por el portazo, mientras se servía algo de la comida que dejo Naruto preparada, y sin una sola prenda de ropa, Boruto estaba completamente desnudo, parado frente al carrito de comida, mientras probaba despreocupado el manjar que su pobre padre había preparado para su noche especial.

Oh mama llegaste antes, la comida del imbécil está realmente buena, umm, ¿puedes creer que la hizo el mismo? comento el rubio completamente fresco mientras comía otro pequeño rollo de pescado, junto a algunas pepitas de caviar.

Boru, en la tarde debo hacer algunas cosas, así que si pudiéramos… Hinata se quedó callada, casi babeando, mientras veía el enorme pene del rubio toquetear el carrito de comida e incluso alguno que otro bocadillo.

¿Quieres ma? Esta realmente delicioso, dijo Boruto girándose hacia su madre, con un bocado de sushi en la mano.

Bueno yo- Hinata fue interrumpida por el relajado chico.

Ven ma, prueba este manjar dijo el chico poniendo el rollo de sushi sobre a punta del inmenso miembro.

Hinata cayó sobre sus rodillas, apenas conteniendo la emoción, arrastrándose lentamente hacia su muchacho.

Bueno, si tu papa las dejo para mí, ¿no creo que este mal probar un poco? Replico Hinata desde el suelo bajo la verga del burlón rubio.

Esa es la actitud mami, ahora come, dijo el rubio acariciando levemente el cabello de Hinata.

Al abrir la boca y meter la punta del pene de Boruto, el chico corrió en un movimiento el rollo de suchi, cuando Hinata entre risitas, se metió más de su verga a la boca el chico lo corrió de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que Hinata tenía todo su interior relleno de la verga de su hijo.

Jajaja ya no necesitamos esta basura ¿verdad? Dijo el rubio tirando el rollo de sushi al suelo.

Aummmmmmmmm jeje, ño, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm contesto la atragantada Hinata mientras metía y sacaba hasta el fondo de su garganta la verga de su hijo.

Boruto tomo una bebida especial de color rosa que estaba sobre el carrito, y la vertió completamente sobre Hinata.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Boru… dijo la peliblanca deteniendo la mamada al verse bañada por aquella cosa.

Ups, creo que dañe por accidente ese vestidito, debemos cambiarlo ¿no es así? No puedes ir a la cita con papa de esa forma dijo el rubio sonriendo altivamente.

Jejeje, si tienes razón, debo quitármelo, no puedo ir a la cita con tu papi así, ¿me ayudas? Dijo Hinata levantándose y poniéndose de espaldas al rubio.

Claro mami, aunque el vestido ya está medio arruinado, da igual romperlo ¿verdad?

Pero fue un regalo de tu…. (Hinata vio la mueca de desagrado del rubio) jaja, si está bien amor, no era tan lindo de todas formas, dijo Hinata viendo como volvía aquella hipócrita y descarada expresión a la cara de su sexy y maloso hijo.

Boruto rasgo una parte del vestido, y este cayo a los pies de Hinata, revelando la blanca y semitransparente lencería que cubría los pechos, y apneas la vagina y el culo de la hermosa peliblanca, rodeando sus piernas en varios delgados encajes que adornaban a aquella diosa pervertida.

Te pusiste la lencería mami, te ves tan caliente, buena niña, dijo el rubio seguido de una fuerte nalgada, para agarrar ese precioso trasero envuelto en aquel divino papel de regalo.

Jeje gracias contesto Hinata con una tierna y traviesa sonrisa.

Bueno daré una pequeña inspección por esta elegante prenda para asegurarme que papa no tenga ningún problema, umm… ¿Trajiste la carta del bobito? Pregunto el chico al ver de reojo un papel sobre una mesa que estaba junto a la entrada de la suite.

Ehhh, si, la traje por accidente, dijo Hinata cabizbaja cambiando rápidamente su semblante, y con una triste expresión.

Jaja, está bien, es genial, dijo el rubio girando con delicadeza la cabeza de su madre, para comerse esos deliciosos labios rojizos llenos de labial, mientras subía su manita aun libre sobre la teta derecha de Hinata, aun manoseando firmemente su nalga izquierda con la otra mano.

Ummmmm Boru, ummmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhh, estas delicioso, ummmmmmmmmmmm, ahhmmm ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm esbozo Hinata entre los largos y salivosos besos que sacaban de su mente cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese delicioso instante.

Poco a poco y a pasitos mientras seguían enredando sus lenguas lentamente, con el rubio manoseando cada lugar que podía, Boruto puso a su madre frente a la cama, la aparto un momento de si, y luego la tiro sobre la abultada cama llena de pétalos de rosas toda la habitación olía a flores, que estaban en diferentes lugares alrededor de la cama.

Boruto puso su enorme y erecto miembro sobre el abdomen de Hinata, que apenas podía mantener la conciencia luego de ese profundo beso.

Jajaja el idiota hasta te compro casi un traje de boda, esa lencería solo le falta un velo para ser de matrimonio, jajajaja dijo Boruto entre risotadas.

Bueno, pero ¿te gusta ¿pregunto Hinata tiernamente, llevándose la punta del dedo índice a la boca, mientras se retorcía ligeramente por la excitación.

Es perfecto, uno de estos para casarse y otro para cagarse en tu esposo, jajaja, tal ves papa no es tan estúpido como parece, dijo el rubio metiendo de un solo tajo el enorme pene dentro de la apretada vagina de Hinata.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG , Boru AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DIOS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ES TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GRANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Boruto continúo golpeando rápida y fuertemente la vagina de Hinata, una y otra vez, mientras veía como aquello pálidos y tiernos ojos, casi so volteaban casi por completo, con cada embestida, viendo como su madre, solo podía gemir incoherencias cada ves mas fuerte, casi ínvida de la realidad.

AOHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOHGGGGGGGGGGGGG BOSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAGGGGGGHH, ÑOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEGHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, AHHH, AHHHHG, UUUUUUHHHHHHHG, AHHHHHHHHHHG, Hinata gemía sin poder articular ni una palabra, sin siquiera lograr pensarla, cada embestida reseteaba por completo su cabecita, completamente en blanco a cada golpe de la cadera del chico.

Boruto la tomo de los pezones y la alzo junto a él, retorciendo su lengua nuevamente en la boquita de su madre, y llevándola contra una de las paredes del cuarto, azotándola de tal forma Hinata sentía que tumbarían aquel muro en cualquier momento.

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGMMMMM UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG BOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOUMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, AHHH, UUUGH ESPEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUMMMMMMM cada vez que ella intentaba hablar el rubio la ensartaba hasta el fondo de su útero, mientras violaba profundamente cada pequeña parte de su deleitosa boquita.

Luego de unas cuantas envestidas, Boruto recostó nuevamente a su madre sobra la cama, mientras el se acomodaba sobre los tiernos y enormes pechos.

Ahhh, Boru, ya debo irme, ya son mas de las seis, tu padre debe estar preocupado, dijo Hinata luego de un par de minutos mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello y rostro de su hijo, que seguía chupando y amasando suavemente y tiernamente sus tetas.

Jmmm, aún falta probar un agujero antes de que el idiota lo haga, dijo Boruto, rodeando el pezón de Hinata con la lengua.

Ahhhhhh, jajaja, bueno creo que es cierto, jejeje, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, al final todo es por su bien, respondió Hinata sonriendo sínicamente.

Jejeje cerda descarada, apúrate y pone en cuatro, dijo el chico mordiéndole el pezón a su madre.

Ahhhhh, si Boru, dijo Hinata levantándose y poniéndose en cuatro patas como había ordenado el chico.

Boruto, agarro de los brazos a Hinata y lentamente, pero sin pausa, inserto la gran vara de carne hasta el fondo de su trasero.

Ahhhhhh, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hinata soltó un gran gemido hasta que el rubio inserto por completo su verga seguramente hasta sus intestinos.

Y bien ma, ¿cómo se siente mi pequeño monstruo hasta el fondo de tu cuerpo? Pregunto el rubio manteniendo a su madre en aquella posición.

AHHHH, bue… ahhhhhh bueno duele bastante, pero AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, también siento OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, como su estuvieras retorciendo ahhhhh, cada parte de mi interior, OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, respondió Hinata entre gemidos aguantando casi como si estuviera en parto.

¿Retorciendo eh? Me pregunto qué pasaría si… Boruto hizo unas cuantas señas con las manos y frente a Hinata aparecieron dos clones de sombre del rubio.

Espera Boru aun no- cállate mami, las cerdas no hablan, dijo uno de los clones tomando la boca de Hinata, mientras el otro se recostaba bajo ella.

Te dije mami, que vinieras para que te partiera en dos, le susurro el rubio que aun tenia su pene incrustado en su trasero.

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jajaja mira como se retuerce, aun con todo la maldita esta sonriendo, jajaja dijo el Boruto que tenia su pene incrustado en la boca de la peliblanca mientras la abofeteaba al ritmo de las embestidas sobre su cara.

AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AH, UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Si, aquí no es diferente, mira esos pezones erectos como globos, jajaja, al menos su cuerpo es honesto, se burlo el rubio bajo Hinata, que pellizcaba y estrujaba a ratos las tetas de la peliblanca mientras insertaba hasta el fondo de su útero, el enorme pene.

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHG, OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG.

Seh, tan solo con un par de minutos ya te estas corriendo como puerca, jejeje, pensé que durarías más ma, bueno supongo que no puede evitarse, así que se honesta de una puta ves jajajaja, dijo el rubio original, palmeando sin piedad a su madre, con el trasero más rojo que había visto en su vida.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, jaja Naruto ya había hecho esto antes, pero sin importar cuantos clones llamara, nunca logro partir cada parte de mi ser como Boru, ahhhhhhh, creo que perderé la conciencia, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, pensó Hinata en un pequeño instante en que su mente volvió a su cordura, para luego nuevamente ponerse en blanco con el placer de las tres enormes vergas dentro de sí.

Y luego de un rato de embestidas con gemidos inentendibles, y con la conciencia casi rota, el rubio, detuvo sus embestidas, al mismo tiempo que desaparecieron los dos clones de sombra.

AHHH, ahhh, Boru, ¿Qué? Dijo Hinata a los instantes de que Boruto se detuviera.

Bueno ma, creo que ya está, todo está bien, creo que ya puedes ir con papa, o lo que sea, dijo el rubio sacando lentamente su pene del culo de Hinata.

¡PERO! Pero…. Protesto Hinata sin decir nada más.

Bueno ma, él ya debe estar preocupado, y ya es bastante tarde, son mas de las ocho, seguro que aun lo encuentras en el restaurante esperándote como un, zopenco, jejeje.

Boru, por favor, solo un poco más, aun creo que debes investigar más a fondo…. contesto Hinata en una seductora y suave vos ignorando por completo lo que Boruto decía de su padre.

¿Investigar qué? Respondió el rubio sacando otro pedacito de su pene.

¿Eh? Bueno…. Yo… dijo Hinata balbuceando algo inentendible.

Jmmm, no te oigo creo que me voy a jugar con Shikadai, dijo Boruto en un tono irónico, sacando otro pedacito de su enorme verga del culo de su madre.

¡NOOOOO! Espera, grito Hinata seguido de un tímido susurro.

Ma, si ahora mismo eres honesta, te voy a coger este enorme y perfecto culo hasta que tu intestino quede repleto de mi denso, dulce y espeso semen, que tanto amas, dijo el rubio agarrando el trasero de Hinata.

Ahhh, ummmm, esta bien, susurro la peliblanca gimoteando un poco.

¿Qué es lo que mas quieres ahora mismo? Pregunto el rubio con firmeza, y presionando un transitito su pene contra Hinata.

Ummmmmm, eso es… (Hinata sintió como el rubio jalaba de nuevo la enorme vara hacia atrás) tu pene, tu pene, quiero tu enorme pene, dentro de mí, continuo Hinata completamente sonrojada.

Jejeje, bien, entonces, ¿te importa mas papa o mi verga? Pregunto el chico, presionando mas fuerte su pene contra Hinata.

Aummmmmmmmm tu… tu verga, tu verga Boru, rápido quiero que me revientes el culo con esa deliciosa verga, respondió Hinata, mientras sentía como el pene de su hijo la presionaba y se engrosaba a cada palabra que decía.

Mama… ¿Por qué papa puso esos rollos zenzai junto al licor, como postre especial? Vi cuando los preparaba, sus pobre ojitos brillaban como su estuviera cargando con el sentido de su vida.

Eso es… Boru, eso es demasiado, dijo Hinata recordando el significado de aquel dulce.

Se que es algo mas que solo tu dulce favorito, ¿en verdad no quieres decirme? Reprocho el rubio presionando lentamente su cadera contra la pobre peliblanca.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, jaja, si quiero, ahhhh, esa fue…. Esa fue la primera comida que tocamos después de nuestro matrimonio, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE RICO SE SIENTE. Respondió Hinata mientras Boruto comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Ohh, y entonces ma, ¿Qué querias que pasara realmente al venir aquí? Jaja ¿alguna ves siquiera planeaste avisar a el pobre imbécil? Jajajaja, dijo Boruto aumentando poco a poco las pequeñas embestidas.

No, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH jajaja DIOOOOOOOOOS ES TAAAAAAAAAAAN ENORME, ERES ASOMBROSO, INCREIBLE, ES EL MEJOR SEXO DE TODA MI VIDA.

Responde la pregunta, ordeno el chico con una nalgada.

Jajaja, ahhhh, no jamás me importo menos, en cuanto vi la lencería, solo pudo pensar en lo grande que te pondría verme vestida así, y en como me violarías, hasta el amanecer, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Jajajaja ¿En verdad? Pregunto el chico con una carcajada

Jeje, si AHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHUHHHHHHH, es solo que me sentí, muy mal por él, es tan tierno y cursi con esa carta, que yo, no quería lastimarlo, dijo Hinata sintiendo como el rubio aumentaba la velocidad, como cada fibra de su ser se estremecía y excitaba al sentir la verga de su hijo embistiéndola cada vez más rápido.

¿Pero? Cuestiono Boruto bajando por un instante la velocidad nuevamente.

Pero yo no podía aguantar las ganas de que me cogieras, de que me ensartaras en tu enorme verga, siento pena por él, pero, que se joda, es normal para cualquier chica ser robada, violada, y seducida por esta enorme verga, jajaja, si es su culpa, por tener ese micropene que apenas da risa, dijo Hinata cada ves mas segura de sí misma.

Boruto comenzó a embestirla muy fuertemente, cada vez más excitado.

Jajaja, es verdad, no sé porque me sentía mal, al fin a al cabo es su culpa por ser tan patético, ¿no podía evitarlo cierto?, como podría evitar que este increíble pene me hiciera su esclava.

Entonces discúlpate con el tarado como es debido mami, respondió Boruto embistiendo a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG Naruto, perdóname AHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, se que preparaste muchas cosa y todo, OUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, pero no puedo evitarlo, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG, tu perfecto, enorme y sexy hijo, está partiéndome EN DOS MIENTRAS ME ENTRENA COMO SU ESCLAVA, COMO SU JUGUETE SEXUAL PERSONAL, AHHHHHHHHH LO SIENTO CARIÑO PERO, AMO DEMACIADO AL PENE DE TU HIJO, OUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Así se habla esclavita, dijo el rubio mientras se corría dentro del culo de Hinata, con esa gritando lo mucho que amaba a su verga a todo pulmón.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde….

¿Ese aparato tiene una cámara? Pregunto Hinata mientras el chico la enfocaba.

Yep, ahora ya esta grabando ma, dijo Boruto apareciendo frente a la cámara, parado junto a Hinata, ambos desnudos, y ella con el bol de rollos zenzai en la mano, mientras Boruto tomo su manguera, y la puso frente a la peliblanca.

Entonces ma… dijo Boruto con una tierna y preciosa sonrisa.

Jeje, si bueno, desde hoy yo Hinata Uzumaki me convierto en la esclava personal de mi hijo Boruto Uzumaki, de por vida, y hasta que a él le dé la gana, hare todas y cada una de las cosas que me ordene, y mi único motivo en la vida, será servir cuidar y complacer a su enorme y deliciosa verga, dijo Hinata con su espectacular, hermosa e inmaculada sonrisa de mañana, que siempre ponía tan alegre a toda su familia

Luego de eso Boruto orino sobre el bol de rollos zenzai, no sin antes rociar un poco en la cara a su madre.

Itadakimasu dijo Hinata antes de comenzar a comer los impregnados rollos chupando hasta el ultimo bocado, de sus dedos.

¿Cómo estaban ma? Pregunto el rubio aun parado junto a ella.

Ummmmm, esta tan rico que no puedo parar, respondió Hinata chupándose los dedos, lascivamente.

Jaja está bien ma, aquí tienes más, dijo el rubio orinando la cara de su madre, mientras esta habría la boca de par en par, con la orina chorreando por todo su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Boruto se recostó con los brazos sobre su cuello en la cama, mientras Hinata tomaba un pequeño y orinado papel del suelo, para limpiarse y chupar toda la orina mesclada con semen que pudiera.

Jaja, ma ¿no quieres quedarte con ese papel? Tal ves es importante, replico el rubio mientras la mujer se sentaba sobre su pelvis.

¿Ah? Es solo la carta de un cursi y patético baboso, lo único que necesito es aquí, AHHHH, si, cógeme por el resto de la noche, respondió Hinata montándose sobre el rubio, y besándolo profundamente, mientras de un manotazo tiro el papel arrugado, repleto de orina y semen que le había escrito su tierno esposo.

Cogieron por horas y horas, y de todas las formas, en cada rincón de aquella habitación, frente a la cámara de la consola que termino descargándose, y ellos terminaron durmiéndose casi a las siete de la mañana.

Unos golpeteos metálicos despertaron al par de tortolos, que dormían desnudos y enrollados entre sí.

Ahhhg, debe ser el imbécil, ve y dile que se calle, quiero dormir otro rato más agarrado de tus tetas, dijo el rubio bostezando un poco.

Si debe ser él, ahhhg, dios no puede dejar de molestar ni cuando dormimos, iré a hablar con él, dijo Hinata levantándose y caminando hacia su vestido roto.

Espera ma, no te pongas nada, bueno si, ponte la lencería sexi que te compro el muy iluso dijo el chico mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban su sonrisa angelical.

Pero… ¿Y si nos descubre? Pregunto Hinata tímidamente parada junto al chico.

Deja de fingir puta descarada, no puedes esperar el momento para que el muy estúpido te vea bajo mi verga, contesto el rubio con una gran nalgada.

Jejeje, por eso eres mi amo corazón, dijo Hinata inclinándose levemente hacia el rubio para darle un profundo y sucio beso de lengua.

No vallas a decir nada solo ve y ponle la primera escusa estúpida que se te ocurra, ahh, y pídele dinero para ropa, luego has lo que quieras, dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos nuevamente para dormir un rato más.

Hinata luego de ponerse la lencería camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

,

Temari que se despertó con el golpeteo, se paró rápidamente de aquel rincón junto a la suite, y sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, salió de un salto hacia el árbol mas cercano que vio, dejando un pequeño reguero de liquido en aquel rincón.

Bueno por fin acabe este par de episodios, fue supremamente difícil, y eso que ahora si tengo tiempo gracias a la cuarentena, pero me quedo tan largo, y modifique tantas cosas que dure mas de tres semanas terminándolo, aunque en mi defensa son dos capítulos, en fin, espero que les guste.

Aún queda varias cosas interesantes por escribir, lo que viene será la mejor parte, bueno y cuando Temari…. Jejeje bueno ya saben.

Y si les gusto NO salgan, los pervertidos debemos sobrevivir a esta cosa, por el bien de la humanidad.


End file.
